


Hold my Prayers up to the Sun

by DaimeryanRei



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Puzzleshipping fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 76,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeryanRei/pseuds/DaimeryanRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Store clerk Yuugi falls in love with museum curator Atemu Khalfani… two worlds apart, is it possible for love to conquer everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Hold my prayers up to the sun  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Characters: Yuugi x Yami no Yuugi (Atemu)  
Prompt: #87, Life  
Rating: PG for shounen-ai.  
Summary: AU. Store clerk Yuugi falls in love with museum curator Atemu Khalfani… two worlds apart, is it possible for love to conquer everything?  
Author’s note: Unrepentant fluff. Characters are older, around 23-25 years. Made-up surname for Atemu. No money is made off of this. Feedback is greatly appreciated. Written for entertainment purposes only.

Key: ----- = scene change

\--------------------------------- 

“Ugh, I hate weddings!” Jounouchi Katsuya took off his black jacquard and threw it unceremoniously over the ratty couch in his apartment.

“Careful, Jounouchi-kun,” Mutou Yuugi said. “That’s a rental tux. If you get it dirty or damaged, you’ll have to pay the full price.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Jounouchi groaned. He really hated weddings, except for the buffet. His sister hadn’t disappointed in that department. She knew the infamous appetite of the Jounouchi family, even if she had grown up apart from her brother. Yeah, the food had been splendid, but that was all there was to it. Now that his little sister had married, Jounouchi felt… abandoned, somehow. He should’ve known that she wanted to marry, of course. Shizuka was very traditional and very romantic, dreaming of her knight in shining armor ever since she was young. He was already glad her choice hadn’t been playboy Otogi Ryuuji or eternal loser Honda Hiroto (even though he counted them as his friends, he didn’t want to see his sister end up with either one of them). No, instead she chose to wed an accountant, how boring could she get? 

Yuugi looked tired. He’d been up and running all day and there was more work waiting for him at home. He appreciated Shizuka inviting him for her wedding, feeling privileged that she wanted him to be around on her special day. But he was getting a little bit worried about his grandfather who had been alone all day. Yuugi wanted to go home to see how the elderly man was doing. Jounouchi trotted to the kitchenette and opened the fridge.

“Beer?” He asked, meanwhile assuming that everyone wanted one and he took the cans from the fridge. Honda walked into the living room, stretching and yawning. Yuugi knew he had to be disappointed that Shizuka hadn’t chosen him, but he couldn’t read his friend’s face well. Honda took one of the beer cans and tossed it at Yuugi, who caught it. He wasn’t really fond of beer, but well, what the heck. Jounouchi opened his can and raised it, as if he wanted to make a toast. “To sisters getting married,” he said, a bit sourly. “To romantic relationships, eternal love and till death do us part, and more of that bullshit.”

“Jounouchi-kun…” Yuugi started. He went silent, as it dawned to him that Jounouchi was dealing with the fact that his sister had a husband now and that he didn’t need to protect her anymore. He had always been there for her, helping her wherever and whenever he could - and now she had taken a step away from him, not to spite him, but because this was the next step in her life. Jounouchi tried hard to feel happiness for Shizuka, but he had to face the truth: she had grown up, she didn’t need him anymore as a safe keeper, as a protector. “Sorry.”

“Doesn’t matter.” Jounouchi took a firm swig of his beer. 

“I’m going to be a bachelor forever,” Honda complained. “Now that Shizuka-chan has married, who else can be my perfect wife? I’m tired of looking everywhere!”

“Maybe you can call Miho?” Jounouchi asked sarcastically, referring to Honda’s crush, back in their high school days. Honda almost choked on his beer.

“Seriously? That’s below the belt, even for you.”

“I didn’t mean to be cruel.” Jounouchi shrugged. His mood had turned foul after such a lovely day. Apart from dealing with the hard reality that his sister had all grown up, Jounouchi also disliked her husband. Well… dislike… Deep down, he knew Shizuka’s husband was a good guy who held a steady job, had his own home and a car; there was really nothing bad about him. Jounouchi had been afraid that Shizuka would make a wrong choice when it came to men, but instead she had found herself all but the perfect husband. 

“Women,” Honda snorted. He sat down on the couch and drank his beer. “I wish I knew what they were thinking.”

“Maybe you just don’t want to know.” Jounouchi sat down next to him, tossing his empty can aside. “I’ve never been able to figure out what went on in Mai’s mind.”

“Mai-san was really fond of you,” Yuugi reminded him. “She wasn’t ready to commit herself to a relationship, though.” And she’d been fairly surprised that Jounouchi, of all people, had wanted to settle down, but Yuugi decided to not rub salt into the wound. Jounouchi nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s just so hard to read them, you know?” A watery smile. “No, you don’t know.”

That was also the harsh truth. Yuugi was slightly embarrassed to admit it, but it was true. Among his friends, he was the one with the least experience in relationships. More so, he hadn’t had a relationship in years. His high school crush, Anzu Mazaki, had moved on after she didn’t feel the same for him as he did for her. She had been very kind and sweet when he confessed his feelings to her, but she had to tell him that it wasn’t mutual. He was a wonderful guy and she wished him the best, but she wasn’t in love with him. No cruel words, no brusque rebuff, it simply wasn’t meant to be. Yuugi had taken the rejection as best as he could, but his lack of a relationship was a long running joke, albeit not a mean one, between his friends. 

Jounouchi crushed Honda’s empty beer can and threw it aside, missing the waste basket. “Sorry, Yuugi,” he said. “That was mean of me. Sorry guys, I think it’s the emotions of the day that make me feel this way.” They knew Jounouchi wasn’t out to hurt them. Honda just nodded and Yuugi looked on his watch. 

“I have to go, Jounouchi-kun,” he said.

“Oh yes, your grandfather. How has he been, lately?”

Yuugi shook his head. “Not very well. The doctor checks up on him regularly, but… his health is failing. We can help him to ease the pain and discomfort, but for the rest, there’s not much we can do.”

“That sucks,” Honda said. “Hey, if we can be of any help…”

“I know,” Yuugi answered. “I appreciate it, guys. I really should be going now. He’s been alone for the major part of the day and I’m tired.”

\-------------------------- 

Yuugi opened the door and took off his shoes before putting on his home slippers. He went upstairs. The ground floor of the quaint building was the location of the Kame Game Shop, a store in electronic and board games, set up by his grandfather. Yuugi had taken over the store ever since Mutou Sugoroku’s health started failing him. Today, the store had been closed as Yuugi was the only employee and he had been at Shizuka’s wedding all day. Unfortunately, the store alone didn’t generate enough income, so Yuugi worked another part time job as a clerk at an accountant agency. The living quarters were situated on the first floor, along with the kitchen where his mother, Mutou Anake, waited for him.

“How was the wedding?” she asked curiously. They walked over to the cozy living room to prevent their voices from carrying over to grandfather’s room. He was sound asleep by now. 

“I expected it to be more traditional, but Shizuka-chan chose for a Western-style wedding,” he said with a smile. “Large white dress with roses, bridesmaids in matching outfits, doves… she looked stunning.”

“I’m glad it was such a nice day.”

“How’s jii-chan?”

His mother heaved a sigh. Taking care of her elderly father was a heavy task for her, and she simply lacked the physical strength for a lot of chores. “The caretaker helped him bathe and changed the sheets on the bed,” she said. “She helped to cook dinner, too. There’s some left, if you want some?”

“No thank you,” Yuugi said. “The buffet was more than enough.”

“It’s getting late. I’m going to my room now.”

“Good night, kaa-san.”

“Good night, Yuugi-kun.”

\----------------------------

The next morning, Yuugi looked outside enthusiastically. It was going to be a wonderful day, the same perfect weather as at Shizuka’s wedding. Nice! The Game Shop was going to be open all day and Yuugi expected a lot of school kids coming in, as new booster packs for the Duel Monsters game had been released. He’d been stocking up on the game as it was the latest craze; Yuugi liked to play the game himself, just like Jounouchi. The perks of owning a game store was having access to the latest games, obviously. He’d been playing a lot with Jounouchi and he was known in Domino City as a good duelist. Many people came to ask him for strategy and tactical tips, and he had been invited to tournaments all over the country, but he had to decline, so far - he just couldn’t leave the store, his other job, or his grandfather alone. Yuugi jumped out of bed, took a quick shower and raced downstairs to his grandfather’s room. Before breakfast, he wanted to have a talk with his grandfather.

“Good morning, jii-chan!” Mutou Suguroku was awake and sitting up straight in bed, supported by pillows. He looked pale and frail, but his eyes twinkled with mirth and wisdom according to his age.

“Good morning, Yuugi,” he said, his voice slightly raspy. “How was the wedding?”

“It was very nice,” he answered. “Shizuka-chan made a lovely bride.”

“Jounouchi probably doesn’t like it that his little sister has grown up, does he?”

“Exactly.” Yuugi wasn’t surprised by his grandfather’s insight. It was so easy and comfortable to ask him for advice. “He was feeling a bit down.”

“I understand. It means that he has to grow up, too. He has to think about his own approach to relationships. Perhaps he’ll understand now why Mai decided to break up with him.”

“Relationships are so complicated,” Yuugi said. “But I’m glad Shizuka-chan found the love of her life.”

“One day, you will too, Yuugi,” the elderly man said, confident. 

“I’ll bring you breakfast,” Yuugi said. “Something in particular you’d like?”

“Sure, why don’t you change the subject?” Suguroku winked at Yuugi before coughing. “I’m in the mood for something easy digestible.”

“All right, I’ll be back shortly with some runny eggs.”

“Yuugi, no! I want them cooked properly, do you hear me? Properly!”

\--------------------------

Just as Yuugi predicted, in the afternoon the Game Shop was bustling with many school children, coming over to buy the booster packs for the Duel Monsters game. To his joy, Jounouchi also visited the shop to make a purchase.

“We should really plan a game night soon,” he said, “men only.” His usual good humor had returned and he put the booster packs he picked out on the counter. “No discount, Yuugi. I’m very well capable of paying for the merchandise, thank you very much.”

“It’s all right, Jounouchi-kun.” Yuugi always felt a little burdened to charge full-price for his friends, especially friends he’d known for as long as Jounouchi and Honda. They knew, but never used it to their advantage; they didn’t want to profit from their friend. They also knew that the Game Shop itself provided a meager income. Jounouchi put the money on the counter and ignored the change Yuugi wanted to give him. 

“Hey, when you finish up tonight, want to have dinner together? I know a place where they serve great burgers. Let’s go there, for old times’ sake!”

“You’re not going to get sentimental on me, are you?” Yuugi said, his wide eyes even wider. 

“Oh yes I am, you can count on that! I’ll ask Honda to come over too, and we can drown our sorrows in cheap beer and burgers!”

“Count me in, Jounouchi-kun.” Yuugi couldn’t help himself, Jounouchi’s enthusiasm was contagious. Besides, he liked spending time with his friends, and his mother was at home this evening, so she could take care of grandfather.

\-----------------------------

“Remember when Anzu used to work at Burger World?” Jounouchi grinned at the memory as he put extra ketchup on his burger.

“She was very good at it,” Yuugi said good-naturedly. He squinted his eyes at the bright lights of the fast food restaurant. Honda was sitting across from him, munching on his fries. “I still can’t believe she’s at the other side of the ocean. She’s so fortunate to make her dream come true: to become a dancer in New York.”

“She worked hard for it,” Jounouchi admitted. “But she knew from her youngest years what she wanted to do with her life. It makes me feel even more… how to say it… unbalanced, you know? Swaying back and forth, from left to right? At least you have your Game Shop, Yuugi. It might not be totally what you wanted to do, but it’s at least there, like a safety net factor.”  
Yuugi nodded. “That’s true. It’s something like a back-up. When everything else fails, I still have the Game Shop, for better and for worse.”

Honda grabbed his milkshake. Like Jounouchi and Yuugi, he hadn’t pursued an academic career, not really sure which direction to take his life in. Yuugi had the Game Shop, but Jounouchi and Honda had gone from job to job, trying out different careers. They finally ended up both in the car retail business, after some horrible stints at call centers and fast food joints. 

“Is this how you imagined life, when growing up?” he asked. “Struggling to pay the bills, failing in relationships, not knowing if you’re doing the right thing?”

“Everything in life is difficult,” Yuugi answered. “I see my grandfather slipping away further and further each day. I see how hard it is on my mother. I have to balance my checkbook very carefully. If only I had sales like this afternoon every day, I could easily live off of the Game Shop. And I’d love to have someone around to share my life with.”

“You have to go out and show yourself to find that special someone,” Jounouchi said. “They won’t appear at your door miraculously, Yuugi.”

“I know.” Now he was playing with his fries. “But I have to work, I have my mother and my grandfather to take care of, and sometimes I’m so tired that I can only sit on the couch and watch a silly game show on TV.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Jounouchi heaved a sigh. “Work takes up so much of our time.”

“Why don’t we go clubbing this weekend,” Honda suggested. “Have some drinks and meet women!”

“Sounds like a plan!” Jounouchi cheered up at the idea. Yuugi agreed, but his smile was less than genuine. There was a big secret that he carried with him, and he hadn’t dared to share it with his friends. He wasn’t really into girls. How was he ever going to tell Jounouchi and Honda? They still assumed that he was looking for a girlfriend, even if it had been so long since Anzu had rejected him. Yuugi had really loved her for her kind and strong character, and he had been truly sad and upset when she told him she didn’t return his feelings. But in the course of the years, his feelings towards a partner had changed. He enjoyed the company of women, but he didn’t see them as a potential life partner anymore. Yuugi didn’t recall exactly the moment when he realized he was attracted to the same sex. It was something he was still struggling with, these feelings, and he hadn’t even told his grandfather yet, in whom he could confide anything. Honda and Jounouchi took their cell phones out to set a date for the clubbing night. Yuugi followed their example, consoling himself with the thought that he did this for his friends. A couple of hours at a bar wouldn’t hurt, and it wasn’t like they forced him to take a girl home or anything like that. 

“Next Friday,” Jounouchi decided on the date. “Is that okay with you, Yuugi?”

“Yes, that’s fine.” Friday was a Game Shop day; he’d be less than energetic after standing on his feet all day, but it didn’t matter much. He could sleep in on Saturday morning.

\---------------------------------

The loud chime of the Game Shop’s doorbell reached far in the building. It was done on purpose, so Yuugi could hear the bell even if he was in the stock room. Sales had been slow this Friday, much to Yuugi’s disappointment. Hopefully it would pick up later this afternoon, when the schools went out for the weekend. When it was slow in the store, Yuugi wandered off to the stock room to take care of the administrative chores. He quickly put the papers he was working on away and hurried back to the store.

“Irrashai!” he welcomed the visitor. 

“Irrashai,” the customer returned the greeting, with a heavy, foreign accent that Yuugi couldn’t identify. His jaw went slack when the customer approached the counter - this couldn’t be! This man was his spitting image! He couldn’t help himself from staring at the other: Yuugi immediately noticed the tan color of his skin, the large golden earrings he was wearing and his striking, crimson red eyes, narrow and framed with long, dark lashes. His hair was virtually the same as Yuugi’s, multi-colored and spiked, yet seemingly wilder. His eyes went slightly wider when he saw Yuugi, obviously noticing the similarity in their physical features as well. 

“C-can I help you?” Yuugi winced at his high-pitched voice, unable to keep a professional demeanor. 

“I am looking for a present, suitable for a child,” the man spoke. 

“Boy or a girl?” Yuugi asked. “What’s the age range?” His curiosity was piqued. This man was very handsome, and his accent… Middle-Eastern? It was cute to hear. Yuugi blushed.

“A boy, five years old.”

“Does he like card games? He might be too young to play Duel Monsters, though. The game can be too complicated for his age.”

“I am not aware of your nation’s customs and traditions,” the man admitted. “He is the son of my host, and quite intelligent. However, I would rather not buy something that would be offensive or insulting to him.”

“I understand,” Yuugi said. He saw an opening to satisfy his curiosity. “May I ask where you’re from?”

“Egypt.”

“Egypt! Wow, that’s... far away. Well, the tradition of giving gifts is very special in Japan,” Yuugi said. “A well-thought gift is extremely appreciated and can form a bond between people for their lifetime’s worth.”

The man nodded. “I understand. I would appreciate it if you could help me. I am not tied to a specific budget.”

Yuugi tried to come up with a good suggestion, when the handsome customer turned his head to the left, towards a display case. “What about this?” he asked, pointing to a shogi set. Yuugi took a deep breath. “This looks wonderful.” 

“Do you know how to play _shogi_? It’s a chess game,” Yuugi explained. He walked around the counter to stand next to his mysterious customer. 

“I do know chess, but I have not played _shogi_ ever before. This is one marvelous masterpiece.”

Yuugi couldn’t do anything but to give an approving answer. This particular _shogi_ game had been bought by his grandfather at a games convention a long time ago. It had never been sold, simply because it was too expensive. The tiles were carved from a fragile marble stone, engraved with kanji in the most delicate way possible, and the board itself was of the finest cherry wood, with a gold leaf pattern on the sides. Not even Mutou Sugoroku could remember why he had bought it in the first place, and all these years, decades, it had been displayed in one of the glass cases at the Game Shop, patiently waiting for a buyer. 

“Is this too difficult for a five year old?”

 _I’d say, it’s far too expensive for a five year old_ , Yuugi thought. Instead, he gave his customer a warm smile. “If the boy is as intelligent as you say, he’ll be thrilled to receive such a wonderful gift, so he can start to master the game at his young age.”

“Very well, I will take it.”

Yuugi’s hands trembled slightly when he opened the display case and he took out the game carefully. He wandered back to the counter where he wrapped it in protective bubble wrap and gift paper, taking his time to carefully fold the paper. He barely dared to say the price out loud, even though the customer had said earlier that he wasn’t tied to a specific budget. And indeed, without much ado, the customer took out a credit card and handed it over to Yuugi, not batting an eye about the amount. He took care of the purchase and returned the credit card after the transaction.

“Thank you very much for your help.” The man took something else out of his wallet and handed it to Yuugi. It was a business card. 

“Th-thank you for shopping here,” Yuugi stuttered. When taking the business card, for the briefest of moments, his finger touched the other man’s hand and it felt like an electric current went through him. It overwhelmed him, and Yuugi was still holding the business card while watching the other’s retreating back, until the door of the Game Shop closed behind him. Yuugi stared at the small piece of paper. He didn’t recognize the logo, and he read out loud: “Atemu Khalfani, curator National History Museum, Cairo, Egypt.” He repeated the name a couple of times until he realized what he was doing. His cheeks reddened even more. He didn’t care about the sale he made, almost a week’s worth of income. Yuugi pulled out his cell phone and immediately dialed Jounouchi’s number. It didn’t take long for Jounouchi to answer; his voice was barely audible due to the noises in the background; he was at his job at the car repair shop. 

“Yuugi,” he said, “what’s up?” 

“Jounouchi-kun, you have to help me!”

“Of course man, of course! What’s the matter?”

“I just met the love of my life!” Yuugi all but yelled.

“Wow, that’s great!” Jounouchi yelled in return, to drown out the noises of the electronic tools and running engines. “What do you need my help for, then?”

“I don’t know what to do,” Yuugi said. “Please help me, Jounouchi-kun! You know how to deal with romance…” He could _hear_ Jounouchi grin on the other side.

“All right, I’ll come over as soon as I’m done working for today,” he said. “Make me a mountain of takoyaki and we’ll talk, okay?”

“Duly noted,” Yuugi said and he heaved a dreamy sigh. “He’s so handsome, Jounouchi-kun!”

“ _He_?” Jounouchi repeated. Yuugi’s heart skipped a beat. Oh, no! He had just blurted out his biggest secret..! It had to happen, sooner or later, but Yuugi hadn’t wanted to bring it like this. He had wanted to tell his friends when the time felt right, in person, somewhere quiet… not over the phone, overwhelming the other. He fumbled for words, when Jounouchi started talking again. “Don’t worry Yuugi, we’ll come up with a plan of seduction and conquest,” he said. “The boss is looking, so I’ve got to go. See you tonight! Remember, lots of takoyaki!”

At least Jounouchi didn’t laugh at him, or mock him. Yuugi knew better than that; Jounouchi wasn’t the kind of person to do such things. But to spring this kind of surprise on your best friend… it was a little bit more dramatic than just telling that you preferred strawberries over raspberries, you know? Nervous, Yuugi closed the store for the day and went upstairs to get started on the requested takoyaki. His mother was in the kitchen, pouring some tea for herself.

“Yuugi-kun,” she said. “Your cheeks are red! Is everything all right?”

“I’m fine,” he quickly answered. “I’m going to make takoyaki, kaa-san. Jounouchi-kun’s coming over!” And by default, Honda, which Yuugi didn’t mind - to win the heart of the man he had just met, he was going to need all the help he could get. 

“Oh! How wonderful! Do you want me to help with the takoyaki?”

“No kaa-san, I’m fine,” Yuugi repeated. She studied him for a minute while he grabbed the necessary ingredients and equipment for the dish. Her silence made him even more nervous. He feared she was seeing right through him, and when she finally left the kitchen, he heaved a sigh of relief. Yuugi occupied himself with the preparations. Cutting the ingredients and mixing the batter calmed him down. His thoughts drifted back to the man from the Game Shop. Atemu Khalfani. He didn’t even know how to pronounce his name correctly! What was a curator of the national museum of Cairo, Egypt doing in Domino City, Japan? Yuugi thought about it for another minute, then he walked to the living room and sifted through a stack of old newspapers and flyers. He picked out the newspaper from last week and quickly leafed through it. There it was: an article on Domino City National Museum’s latest acquisition: an Ancient Egypt exhibit, with an authentic mummy from one of the Great Dynasties. Yuugi gazed at the picture published next to the article, but he could only make out a bunch of elderly men in expensive suits and a slender woman in their midst: Ishizu Ishtar, in charge of the antiquities. So that might be the reason why this Atemu Khalfani was in Domino City: in his function as curator, he was probably supervising the exhibit. This was an opportunity to see him again... He could pay a visit to the museum and find out if Atemu worked there..? 

“Yuugi-kun?”

His mother’s hesitant voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and he ran back to the kitchen.

“The takoyaki!” Fortunately, nothing was burnt and he saved the batch, immediately starting a new one. He also started the rice cooker and turned some leftovers from the fridge into tasty side dishes. Honda had an appetite as infamous as Jounouchi’s. He hoped that Jounouchi had told Honda about the ‘he’ Yuugi had spoken of. His cheeks reddened again. He shouldn’t be so afraid. Jounouchi hadn’t hung up the phone, he hadn’t responded with disgust. He was sure that Honda wouldn’t respond in a bad way either. They were his friends, for crying out loud! He should trust them! Nonetheless, a big part of this evening was going to be… awkward. They were going to talk about it and yes, he really had to tell them that he fancied men, not women. His secret was no longer a secret… time flew by, and the doorbell chimed through the building. Quickly, he went downstairs to open the door.

“Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun,” he welcomed his friends with a big smile, despite his nerves being all frazzled. “Come in, come in!”

“Yum, I can smell the takoyaki from here,” Jounouchi said and patted Yuugi on the shoulder. Honda had brought something to drink: a few bottles of soda. In the kitchen, nothing was said yet about ‘helping Yuugi’; they enjoyed dinner in an amicable atmosphere, joking and laughing, but keeping most of the noise down, as not to disturb Yuugi’s grandfather. After the last of the takoyaki was gone, Yuugi put the dirty dishes in the sink. Both Jounouchi and Honda offered to take care of washing the dishes, but he ushered them into the living room.

“I really want to talk about something,” he said.

“Jounouchi didn’t tell me everything,” Honda complained as he sat down. “What’s going on?” 

Yuugi cleared his throat. The moment he had dreaded, had come. “Someone visited the Game Shop today,” he said. “And I really, really liked… him. He was very handsome, very well-mannered, and he gave me his business card.” Just to keep his hands busy, he fiddled around with the business card before handing it to Jounouchi. Honda looked dumbfounded.

“Wait a minute, Yuugi… _him_?” Yuugi couldn’t make out the exact tone of his voice and he lowered his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Honda-kun,” he said, but Honda shook his head.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner? Have you been dealing with this for so long, all by yourself?”

“I… yes, most of the time, yes. And I haven’t even told my family yet.”

Jounouchi read the business card. “Curator at a national museum? You certainly raise the bar, Yuugi. But I agree with Honda: you should’ve told us sooner. I’m not sure of how much help we could’ve been, but at least we could’ve been there for you.”

“I felt weird about it,” Yuugi said, honestly. “I mean… I had a crush on Anzu-chan for so long. I really loved her, and probably… no, surely, if she had returned my feelings, I would’ve started a relationship with her.”

“Anzu is a good person,” Jounouchi said. “She’d make a wonderful girlfriend. But sooner or later Yuugi, your true feelings would’ve surfaced. If you feel something for a man, it would’ve happened eventually, with or without Anzu.” He gave the card to Honda. “Now, tell me more about this Atemu. How does he look like?”

“Well, that’s the weird part.” Yuugi all but coughed. “He looks like me. I mean, he has darker skin, he wears golden earrings, but his hair and build are similar. Sort of.”

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Jounouchi said. “Of all people and all the men in the world, you fall for a look-alike?”

“I suggest we go to the museum and check him out for ourselves,” Honda said, handing the business card back to Yuugi. He cradled it to his chest. “After all, we want to know who we’re dealing with.”

“I don’t know what to say or to do when I see him again,” Yuugi said. A heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The relief of his friends not judging him was great; his body slumped, after holding on to that much tension for so long. “Please guys, help me!”

“I’d love to,” Honda said, “but what do you know about him? I mean, he was here to look for a toy for a kid, right? I really don’t want to burst your bubble Yuugi, but if he was looking for a toy for his own kid…”

“No, he wasn’t.” Yuugi told the entire story about how he had advised Atemu to find a suitable gift. “He said explicitly that it was for the son of his host.”

“All right, then. Did you see anything on his fingers? A wedding ring?”

Yuugi blushed. He had mostly looked at Atemu’s face… “I don’t think it was a wedding ring,” he said. “He was wearing rings though, but they looked… random. Gold, and fairly large.”

“Plus golden earrings…it’s dangerous for him to walk alone on the streets at night,” Jounouchi muttered. “The guy could get robbed! You’re right Honda, we have to go to the national museum and see him for ourselves.”

“What do you mean, you have to ‘see him for ourselves’?” Yuugi asked, suspicious. 

“We want to know what kind of guy we’re dealing with,” Honda said.

“Yeah, if he’s good enough for you and all that.” Jounouchi grinned. “Don’t worry Yuugi, I’m sure he’s a nice guy. But you can’t blame us for being curious, can you?”

“I guess not…” 

“Then we’ll go to the national museum soon,” Jounouchi decided. “Now, a beer to celebrate!”

\----------------------------

Yuugi was nervous. He hopped from one foot to another and wished Jounouchi and Honda were already here. He had left his accountant job earlier just to be in time to meet up with the others. His mother had wondered why he was going to the museum, but when he told her about the Ancient Egypt exhibit, she only nodded in understanding. Grandfather had been an enthusiast amateur-archaeologist, and Egypt had always been his favorite field of interest. Yuugi hadn’t told his family about Atemu yet, though. Coming out to his friends had been tense enough already.

‘You can do this,’ he told himself. It was just an innocent visit to the museum. Perhaps Atemu wasn’t even there at the moment. Maybe it was all in vain, and he should go home and take care of his grandfather and help his mother out, as usual. 

“Yuugi, there you are!” Jounouchi greeted his friend with a firm pat on the back, causing Yuugi to cough. “Wow, I haven’t been here in forever. Didn’t we visit this place back in High School?”

“Yeah, it was a fieldtrip,” Honda said, and shivered. “I think I had an F for that paper.”

“Let’s just go inside,” Yuugi said and his voice hitched. “I appreciate you being here, guys.” 

They climbed the stairs and Jounouchi shivered violently.

“What’s the matter, Jounouchi-kun?” Yuugi asked, worried.

“Brrr, culture and education,” Jounouchi grimaced as they approached the tall doors. “I hated it when I was in High School, and I still hate it now!”

“I’ll cook the biggest mountain of takoyaki to make it up to you,” Yuugi promised. 

“You owe me that,” his friend mumbled as he held the door open. Instead of a clubbing night with girls and beer, it was now a museum evening with exhibits and statues. Inside, the trio was overwhelmed with information. Huge screens showed presentations of the current exhibits, tall posters with announcements of upcoming exhibits and shows hung everywhere. Yuugi didn’t know where to go to, so he decided to ask at the reception. He coughed softly to get the clerk’s attention, and she bowed to him.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“W-Which way to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit?” Yuugi stammered. 

“Up the stairs, and then to your left,” the clerk pointed out, “then you’ll see the entrance.”

He thanked her and the trio went up a floor, footsteps echoing on the tiles. Two busts of Tutankhamen flanked the entrance. It wasn’t busy at this time of hour, but quite a few burly guards walked around. Yuugi hesitantly stepped into the large room. 

“This is just freaky,” Honda said as he stared at a mural painting. 

“I slept through the history classes,” Jounouchi said and he didn’t sound like he regretted it. Yuugi wandered off and looked around, hoping to find Atemu. But still... what was he supposed to say when he did see him? ‘Hey, I was in the neighborhood and decided to visit your exhibit?’ 

Contrary to the others, he was impressed by the beauty and craftsmanship of the artifacts, murals and the several sarcophagi. He admired a statue and was so lost in thoughts, that he didn’t hear the woman approaching. 

“Anubis,” she said, her voice gentle and calm. “Protector of the Dead. He ushered souls into the afterlife and weighed their hearts to determine whether they could pass on. Ah, I’m sorry,” she apologized when she saw Yuugi shivering. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no, I’m sorry,” Yuugi apologized in his turn. “I was mesmerized by the statue… are these all authentic or replicas?”

“We have brought authentic artifacts with us,” the woman said. “That’s why there’s so much security around. Our curator came along with us, too. He wanted to make sure that all the artifacts were well taken care of.”

It was an opening, but Yuugi was too nervous to ask about Atemu. Annoyed with himself, he pushed those thoughts away and showed the woman one of his bright smiles. “It must be quite a big responsibility.”

“Huge,” she admitted. “May I ask about your interest in our culture?”

Of course she was of Egyptian descent; her skin had the same color as Atemu’s, and her hair was dark, reaching past her shoulders, the strands held together with golden accessories. Her robe was definitely a traditional garb. He recognized her - she was the woman in the picture next to the news article on the exhibit.

“My grandfather has explored in Egypt when he was young,” Yuugi said truthfully. “I wish he could visit the exhibit himself. I can see why it fascinated him, it’s all so very interesting.”

“I also wish your grandfather could be here,” she said. “I’d love to tell him about our artifacts. My name is Ishizu Ishtar.”

“Mutou Yuugi,” he said. “It’s very nice to meet you, Ishtar-san.”

“I still need to get used to the tradition of honorifics,” Ishizu said.

“You speak Japanese very well,” Yuugi complimented her.

“Thank you. I had some time to learn it, as we’ve been planning to bring this exhibit to Japan for quite a while. There’s a lot of interest in Ancient Egypt.”

Yuugi’s smile grew wider. With a bit of luck, Atemu was going to stay in Domino City for as long as the exhibit would run. That meant he had some time to spare; Ishizu and Atemu wouldn’t have taken the effort to learn the language if they were going to stay for just a couple of weeks.  
A noise to his left made him look up. A young man with tan skin and blond hair emerged from behind the large statue of a sphinx.

“Malik, there you are,” Ishizu said. “Have you finished your duties?”

“Yes, sister,” he said, speaking in Japanese though his accent was heavier than Ishizu’s. “You’re needed in the office.”

Ishizu bowed to Yuugi, and he returned the gesture. “Excuse me,” she said, “please feel free to stick around. My brother here knows a great deal about everything, so you can ask him all your questions.”

“Thank you, Ishtar-san,” Yuugi said. The woman left, and an awkward silence fell. 

“First time visit?” Malik finally asked, slightly bored. 

“Since a long time, yes.” Yuugi figured he had gotten a second chance; Malik seemed to be easier to talk to than Ishizu. “So, what kind of duties do you have here?”

“I’m the tour guide,” Malik answered. “Individual and group tours. You can book through the website.” He pulled a sour face. “And I have to answer any question about the artifacts and the exhibit itself, and help out school children when they’re here for a field trip.”

“Wow, you certainly have a lot to do!”

“Yeah, he makes me work like a slave,” Malik muttered.

“Who?”

“The curator.” Malik lowered his voice. “I’m not supposed to complain. Do you work at an office?”

“I actually have two jobs,” Yuugi answered. “One at an accountant office, and one at my Game Shop.”

“You have a Game Shop?” Malik was impressed. Yuugi decided to test his luck. 

“Yes, and your curator visited the store the other day,” he said. “Looking for a gift for the son of his host?”

“Oh, so he bought that shogi set from your place?”

“You know how to play _shogi_?”

“No, unfortunately not, but I was there when the game was unwrapped. You sell some pretty neat stuff.”

“Thank you.” Yuugi was genuinely pleased with the compliment. 

“We have our own apartment,” Malik said, “but our curator arrived later, and he hadn’t found a place to live yet. Ishizu wanted to offer him our guestroom, but fortunately, he declined. Now he lives at the place of some businessman, a benefactor to the museum.”

Yuugi could understand Malik, sort of - he wouldn’t want his boss to stay at his own home either! Thinking of Takana-sama, his uptight, sour boss from the accountant’s office, Yuugi shivered. No way did he want the man to be under the same roof as his! But if it was Khalfani-san… Atemu… such a beautiful name… Malik was about to say more, but someone appeared behind him: a dark tan, tall, muscular man who put a hand on his shoulder and said something in a low, whispering voice. Malik said something in return, before addressing Yuugi again.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go. This is my brother Rishid; he doesn’t speak Japanese as well as we do yet, so he prefers to speak in our native language. He says that I better start my preparations for the tour this evening.”

“This evening? Isn’t the museum about to close?” Yuugi asked. 

“Tonight is a special showing, invitation-only,” Malik explained. “A very special artifact is going to be displayed for a select audience.”

A select audience that didn’t include him, that was for sure. Yuugi put on his biggest smile and thanked Malik for his attention. After saying goodbye, he returned to the exhibit to find Jounouchi and Honda - they were staring at a bust of Queen Nefertiti and commenting about her looks.

“Guys, let’s go,” Yuugi said. 

“Yeah, I’m getting all educated here,” Jounouchi said with a gruesome expression on his face. Honda slapped his shoulder. “Okonomiyaki, anyone? My treat!”

\-------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

“We saw you talking to that blond guy,” Honda said as soon as they were served the delicious food. “Was he someone interesting?”

“Nah, I tried to pry some information out of him about Khalfani-san,” Yuugi said. He shoved his piece of okonomiyaki around on his plate. “I don’t know much more, though. He sounds extremely diligent and hard-working.”

“And no personality at all,” Jounouchi mumbled.

“Excuse me?”

“Sorry Yuugi, but I think this guy doesn’t fit you.” Jounouchi chewed and swallowed a big bite before continuing. “We managed to see your curator, he was talking to a woman.”

“Slender, black hair, gold jewelry and a robe?”

“Exactly.”

“Ishtar-san,” Yuugi said. “The young man I spoke to, was her brother.”

“Don’t change the subject, Yuugi. You know I’m always honest.”

“I know, Jounouchi-kun, and I appreciate it. Go on.”

“The physical similarities aside… this Atemu seemed to me like he had the personality of a cardboard box. I know, I know, you can’t judge someone in a few seconds… are you sure this is someone you like, as in ‘like-like’, Yuugi? It’s just that…”

“He’s so different from you,” Honda said. “No offense, of course. His cultural background is so different. He wears golden earrings that reach his shoulders, he travels around the world for this exhibit…”

“No match for a store clerk, huh?” Yuugi felt disheartened. 

“Yuugi, like we said before, it’s no big deal for us whether you like a man or a woman. But you have to be realistic.”

“If Yuugi wants to be with this guy, we should let him be,” Honda said.

“Of course I want him to be with the one he likes, the one he loves!” Jounouchi forked some more okonomiyaki onto his plate. “But there’s something called ‘out of your league’, and why should you set yourself up for a world of hurt and pain, when it’s so obvious there’s such a big difference? I mean, look at my sister. She wed an accountant - no offense, Yuugi - because he’s financially stable, has a steady job and has everything she needs to settle down and start a family.”

“Shizuka-chan also loves her husband because he’s kind, he has humor and he looks nice,” Yuugi said, slightly miffed.

“Exactly. This Atemu… he’s handsome yes, in a weird way, but what do you know about him? Are you sure you’re attracted to him because of who he is, or because he looks like you and this is some kind of weird projection?”

“I…” Yuugi’s voice trailed off. Jounouchi had a point. What did he know about Atemu anyway? That he was thoughtful enough to search the city for a suitable gift? That he was well-mannered, but reserved? And that he had been just another customer, not a potential love-interest? Yuugi lost the rest of his appetite and pushed his plate away.

“I’m sorry Yuugi,” Jounouchi said. “If you’re mad at me, I understand. I don’t like to see you hurt. We’re best friends, and best friends look out for each other.”

“I understand, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun,” Yuugi said. His good mood was ruined. “I know it has nothing to do with the gender I prefer, you just think he’s not the right man for me.”

“We think your worlds are too much apart,” Jounouchi said. Honda agreed. “Just think about it, Yuugi. He’s from Egypt, and one day he’ll go back to his homeland. What about you? Your family? Your grandfather?”

Yuugi went silent. He wasn’t going anywhere, that was for sure. “You’re right,” he finally said, his voice so soft that the others had to lean into him to make out his words. “I can’t leave my grandfather, and my family comes first.” He felt awful. He hadn’t given this a good thought at all - of course Atemu would return to Egypt one day, and what would happen to him? It was perhaps better to quit while he was ahead and save himself the trouble. It broke his heart and if he wasn’t in a public place, he would rather have bawled his eyes out.

\---------------------------------------

“Yuugi? Yuugi?”

“Jii-chan?” Yuugi figured that his grandfather was asleep at this hour and he had treaded extra carefully around his bedroom. “You shouldn’t be awake, jii-chan. You need your rest.”

“Come here,” the elderly man beckoned him. “I want to hear all about the museum.”

Yuugi cringed. The museum was the last thing he wanted to talk about. He put his bravest smile on again, walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. “How was today?”

“Everything went fine,” Sugoroku answered. “The caretaker was very kind and helped out with dinner again. You got something to eat with Jounouchi and Honda?”

“Yes, jii-chan.”

“So… the museum? It’s been ages since I’ve visited that place! Back in my days, it was nothing but a shoebox-sized building…”

“It’s pretty big now,” Yuugi said. “The entire first floor is dedicated to the Ancient Egypt exhibit.”

“Ancient Egypt… I wish I could see it!”

“Maybe we can arrange it,” Yuugi said, pensive. “If I can get my hands on a wheelchair… and Jounouchi wouldn’t mind driving us. He has a car.”

“That would be wonderful, Yuugi! I’d love it!” His enthusiasm faltered when he took a good look at his grandson. “What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?”

“Just a question, jii-chan,” Yuugi said. “When you met obaa-san… did you immediately know it was love? At first sight? Did you know that she was the one for you, right away?”

“Whoa Yuugi, what makes you ask…” Sugoroku tilted his head and a mischievous look appeared in his eyes. “Is there someone you’ve met? Someone you want to talk to me about?”

Yuugi nodded. He had to tell his grandfather someday, hadn’t he? He couldn’t think of any good moment, so why not right now? 

“Jii-chan, remember that shogi set of yours that I recently sold?”

“Yes, yes, I remember. I’m still amazed that it sold after so many years..!”

“I like the customer,” Yuugi said. Sugoroku reached for him and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’m so happy for you, Yuugi! Now, tell me all about her..!”

“I never told you that the customer was male, jii-chan. His name is Khalfani Atemu and he’s the curator of the national museum in Cairo, Egypt.” There, it was all out! Yuugi averted his eyes. His friends didn’t have any trouble with his preference, but Mutou Sugoroku was decades older. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, though. Yuugi stared at his hands. Any moment now, his grandfather would tell him to get lost…

“So, I’m gaining another son,” Sugoroku spoke softly. “And a curator with impeccable taste, no less. He noticed the artistic and cultural value of the shogi set, of course. Yuugi… why didn’t you tell me before?”

“I didn’t know how you would react,” Yuugi said. “I mean… it’s not easy to figure out, or to tell someone you love…”

“Do your friends know?”

“Yes.”

“How did they react?”

“Very understanding, and they didn’t mind that I’m… well, different in that way.”

“Then I’ll join the club.” Sugoroku dropped his hand to pick up Yuugi’s. “I hope to see you with someone you love, and I don’t care either what gender that person is. I have to get used to the idea though, because I assumed you’d come home with a girl, someone like Anzu.”

“I’m sorry, jii-chan.”

“Don’t ever be sorry, Yuugi. Not for your choice of life-partner, or for yourself, ever. It’s about who you love and who you are, and no one has the right to judge that.”

“But jii-chan, I… Khalfani-san is out of my league. He’s a well-traveled, highly educated curator and I’m just a game store clerk!”

“Shush, don’t sell yourself short, Yuugi. You…”

“And I don’t know if he’s the same as me,” Yuugi continued. “I mean, if he feels the same as me...”

“You have to find out, of course,” Sugoroku said. “Don’t give up even before you get started, Yuugi. That’s not how I raised my grandson.”

“Jounouchi-kun said that I’m only setting myself up for a world of pain and hurt.”

“He’s trying to protect you, Yuugi. Nobody likes to see you get hurt. But when it comes to love, there’s always someone getting hurt. Being in love and loving someone is wonderful, but a relationship is hard work, and pain and disappointment are a part of it… as is happiness, and joy. Give it a chance, Yuugi. Give Atemu a chance. You never know.”

“Thank you, jii-chan. But you never answered my questions.”

“About your obaa-san? Well, she was a girl from my neighborhood, and I had my eyes on her long before she returned any of my feelings. It sure can help to have a similar background, but two different worlds shouldn’t be an obstacle too great to overcome, Yuugi. You never know unless   
you try. As long as you try, you know you did everything you could.”

\-------------------------

Jounouchi and Honda offered their help to get Yuugi’s grandfather to visit the museum. Honda knew where to borrow a wheelchair for a day and Jounouchi didn’t mind driving back and forth from the Mutou residence to the museum. Yuugi was grateful for his friends’ help; he couldn’t have done this on his own. It would be extremely taxing on his frail grandfather to travel by public transport; now they had the luxury of a car, avoiding too much exertion for the elderly man. The National Museum was well equipped to receive visitors in wheelchairs and so they took the wide side entrance. Yuugi pushed his grandfather towards the elevators and pressed the button for the first floor. When they arrived at the exhibit, they were greeted by the two busts of Tutankahmen and Ishizu Ishtar, who was just saying goodbye to another visitor.

“Good evening, Mutou-sama,” she bowed to him. “Is this your grandfather you spoke to me about?”

“Good evening, Ishtar-san.” Yuugi blushed at her use of the ‘-sama’ honorific. “Yes, this is my grandfather. Jii-chan, this is Ishizu Ishtar. She brought the exhibit to our city.”

“Ishtar-san, I’m honored to meet you,” Sugoroku said. 

“The pleasure is all mine,” she said. “I heard from your grandson that you have been to Egypt?”

“Ah yes, decades ago, when I was younger, I visited a dig site close to Karnak…” 

Yuugi pushed the wheelchair while his grandfather and Ishizu continued talking, stopping at every artifact to look at it and discuss it. He didn’t mind that they were caught up in all things Egyptian; his grandfather was excited and livelier than ever before. At a certain point, Yuugi spotted Malik with a group of students, busy explaining something while he was pointing at a sarcophagus. Close by was his tall brother Rishid, like a silent bodyguard. Secretly, Yuugi looked around if he could see Atemu somewhere. He only listened with half an ear to what his grandfather and Ishizu were talking about, when he suddenly heard: “… yes, he looks quite a lot like your grandson. I was very surprised.”

“What?” Yuugi said.

“Ishtar-san was talking to me about the curator who traveled along with her family,” Sugoroku said innocently, “and how much he looks like you. I’m quite curious to meet him, but Ishtar-san tells me he’s receiving important guests tonight.”

“Jii-chan..!” The elderly man winked at him. It wasn’t his intention to embarrass his grandson, so he let the subject rest. Ishizu showed him a kind smile. However, Yuugi had already picked up on the ‘important guests’. If Ishizu said the guests were important, who was better to deal with them than Atemu, of course? Jounouchi was right. They lived in two completely different worlds indeed. A store clerk and a museum curator, how much more different could you get? Yuugi put on his bravest face and pushed the wheelchair forward. Ishizu accompanied them, answering Sugoroku’s questions and talking about her home in Egypt. Yuugi kept an eye on his grandfather, as to make sure that he wasn’t overexerting himself. Sugoroku seemed to have the time of his life and because he was happy, Yuugi was happy. After another display case filled with artifacts, Yuugi got bored. After all, he’d been here before very recently. With Sugoroku and Ishizu discussing Ancient Egyptian burial rituals, Yuugi wandered off, in the hope to catch a glimpse of Atemu. He was slightly nervous about what to say if he did run into the curator. The only thing he could talk about was the shogi set Atemu had bought from him, anything else sounded trite in his own mind. “Oh, I never thought meeting you here” or “You work here?” wasn’t the best way to start a conversation. 

Yuugi ended up in a hallway that wasn’t a part of the exhibit. Judging from the small signs next to the doors, these were all offices, probably for the administration of the museum. He had just decided to go back to his grandfather and Ishizu, when he read Atemu’s name on one of the signs. This was his office! Yuugi’s heart skipped a beat. His hand went to the door handle. Would Atemu still be occupied with his important guests? What if he was in his office? What was he supposed to say? Yuugi’s breathing went a little erratic. Now or never. He wasn’t going to find out whether Atemu returned any of his feelings by just standing here, in front of his office. Yuugi opened the door and boldly stepped inside… only to be met by an empty room. Atemu wasn’t here. It was a pretty spacious office, with enough room for a seating arrangement, two huge filing cabinets and a fairly large desk. No personal items, no framed pictures… something on the desk caught his eye. A golden object, a box covered with intricate hieroglyphs, too beautiful to describe. Mesmerized, Yuugi stared at the artifact and he noticed that the lid of the box was a little ajar, revealing its content: golden pieces, shaped really weirdly, all crooked and angled. A few of the pieces had been put together, but Yuugi couldn’t make out the final form. As a lover of all games and puzzles, he was immediately drawn to it and before he knew it, he held two pieces in his hand, trying to fit them together. He lost all track of time while he busied himself with the golden pieces, puzzling them together. He didn’t hear anyone approaching, until it was too late.

“What are you doing here?” A voice behind Yuugi broke his concentration. “Guard!”

Yuugi turned around and he gasped. He was caught red-handed, holding valuable golden pieces in his hand, and to make matters worse, it was Atemu himself who had caught him. The curator’s eyes went wide for the briefest of moments when he recognized Yuugi. “You?” he said. “The games merchant?”

“I’m so sorry, Khalfani-sama,” Yuugi said nervously and dropped the golden pieces on the desk. 

“I really didn’t mean to cause any trouble! I’m not stealing anything, please, you have to believe me! I’m here with my grandfather…” He swallowed. Rishid appeared behind Atemu, towering over the curator, his face stern. Yuugi was convinced that the tall man could simply chop him in two with his bare hands, and he shivered. “I’m so sorry,” he said. This wasn’t how he wanted to see Atemu again. How could he have been so stupid? 

“Rishid will escort you to the exit,” Atemu spoke. “I think it is for the better that you will not return here.”

“I understand, Khalfani-sama,” Yuugi said, embarrassed. Rishid stepped forward and took him by the upper arm, his grip strong but not painful. Yuugi obediently walked next to him, out of the office.

\------------------------------

Ishizu was still with Yuugi’s grandfather, standing in front of the last display: a replica of a barge, in which a Pharaoh would travel to different parts of Egypt, on the Nile. Sugoroku looked tired, but there was no limit to his enthusiasm. He turned his head towards Yuugi when he heard him, accompanied by Rishid.

“Yuugi! There you are! Where have you been? Ishizu-san has been so kind, guiding me around and telling me all these details about the exhibit.”

Yuugi bowed to her. “I’m sorry, Ishtar-san,” he said. “I didn’t mean to burden you.”

“It was no burden at all,” she said, her voice gentle. “It’s not that often that I receive such an interesting visitor, who has explored Egypt in his younger years himself. I loved explaining all the details to him. We figured you were at a different part of the exhibit. Rishid..?”  
Rishid said something in his native language and Yuugi shivered once more. Now that Ishizu had been told of his embarrassing visit to Atemu’s office, and touching a priceless artifact to boot, she would be very cross with him. When Rishid stepped forward, Yuugi expected to be removed from the museum hard handedly, but instead the tall man pushed Sugoroku along in his wheelchair towards the exit. Ishizu bowed to Yuugi.

“Please forgive him,” she said, and it was obvious who she was talking about. “The pressure is great, and he’s all alone in a world he perceives as hostile. His mother died when he was very young, and he recently lost his father. You were kind to him, he won’t forget that.”

“Ishtar-san…” Yuugi said, not understanding why she shared this personal information with him. 

“You’re welcome here anytime,” she said. “Don’t forget that.”

“I made a big mistake,” Yuugi said. “I shouldn’t have…”

“I don’t see a mistake,” Ishizu interrupted him. “You didn’t steal, you didn’t vandalize, you didn’t break anything. The golden box is a valuable artifact, that’s for sure, but I think _ustaaz_ Khalfani is more upset with himself for not locking his office down than finding you there, Mutou-san. Perfection takes his toll. If there’s anyone able to break him out of his shell, it’s you.”

“Yuugi, where are you?” Sugoroku’s voice came from afar.

“Excuse me, Ishtar-san, I have to call my friend to come pick us up.” Yuugi returned the bow, blushing slightly. “Thank you,” he said softly as he left her.

\----------------------------------

“You’re oddly silent,” Sugoroku said. The elderly man was barely able to keep his eyes open, yet he looked worriedly at his grandson.

“Shhh, jii-chan,” Yuugi said as he tugged at the bed linen, tucking him in. “That’s enough excitement for the evening. You need your rest.”

“Humor an old man. Did you get to see your curator?”

“Yes,” Yuugi admitted and his cheeks reddened purely from the shame he felt. Sugoroku interpreted it differently, and grinned. 

“I knew it! That was why you abandoned me at the exhibit. It’s a good thing Ishizu-san was so kind as to lead me around. My own grandson bailed on me!”

“Jii-chan!” Yuugi’s cheeks turned even redder.

“Come on, I’m just joking. We should think of a way to get your curator… Atemu, right..? over here. Maybe we could invite him for dinner? Maybe interest him for more games?”

“Maybe, jii-chan. Maybe.” Yuugi patted on the bed linens. “Now, you better get some sleep before you get a heart attack from the excitement.”

“All right, all right.” Sugoroku didn’t press the issue. He was about to say more, but decided against it at the last moment. “Good night, Yuugi. And thank you for a wonderful evening.”

“Good night, jii-chan. You’re very welcome.” On his way out, he switched off the lights. He knew what his grandfather was aiming at, but it was just all too painful. He couldn’t forget the look on Atemu’s face, astounded and angry, blazing fury, when he caught him in the office, meddling with a priceless artifact. What had gotten into him? Why had he touched those gold pieces? Ishizu was convinced of his innocence, but Atemu probably thought he was a criminal. Yuugi felt so bad that he retreated early for the night, not wanting to talk to his mother despite the worried look on her face.

\-------------------------------

“Irrashai!”

“Irrashai!”

Yuugi almost choked on his tea when he heard the greeting. That accent was more than familiar to him; despite it not being Atemu’s, he recognized that heavy Egyptian accent anywhere. “Malik-kun? Aren’t you supposed to be at the museum?”

“Oh, don’t mind me,” Malik grinned as he looked around. “I wanted to see the game store Khalfani keeps talking about for myself.”

“Keeps talking about?” Yuugi parroted, meanwhile surprised that Malik addressed his superior so nonchalantly by his last name. Perhaps it was something Egyptian..? Ishizu had referred to him as _ustaaz_ , which meant that Atemu was a professor, or at least a well-educated man. That wasn’t really news to Yuugi, but he hadn’t heard it before. Malik didn’t seem to bother with titles or polite names.

“I told you that I saw that _shogi_ set he bought here,” Malik reminded him, “and when I asked him about it, he gave me your address. Wow, you really got a lot of games! Is this your own shop?”

“My grandfather started it, and I took over when his health prevented him from working,” Yuugi said. “How’s everyone at the museum?”

“My sister and brother are doing fine,” Malik said. “We have a lot of tours booked, and I’m enjoying a free afternoon. We all need a break every now and then, except for our exalted curator, of course.”

“Why is that?”

“You saw what was on his desk.” Malik grinned, causing Yuugi to feel embarrassed once more. 

“Does everyone know?” His voice squeaked.

“No, don’t worry. Only the three of us Ishtars, and Khalfani himself. He’s not pressing charges or anything like that. Ishizu told me that he might’ve said you weren’t welcome anymore, but that’s not his decision. He runs the exhibit, not the museum.”

“I overstepped a boundary,” Yuugi said. “I shouldn’t have been there.”

“True, the office was off limits.” Malik studied a few Duel Monsters cards, obviously not familiar with the game. “On the other hand, you managed to solve much more of the puzzle in just a few minutes than he had been able to in months.”

“Puzzle? Those golden pieces..? I just tried to match a few together.”

“I can see why,” Malik said. “You like puzzles and games, that’s for sure. What’s this game? Duel Monsters? Can you explain it to me?”

“Sure, I’d be happy to.” Yuugi left the counter and took a deck of Duel Monsters cards with him, a simple deck he’d composed to explain the basic rules of the game to enthusiastic customers. Malik was a quick learner and decided upon buying a starter deck. 

“For yourself?” Yuugi asked, walking back to the cash register.

“No, for Khalfani,” Malik said as he pulled out his wallet. “It’s his birthday next week and Ishizu told me to buy something, just to show a little… well, you know, courtesy.”

“You don’t like him very much, do you?”

“Well, I don’t love him, that’s for sure, but I don’t hate him either. I just can’t get along with him that well.”

“But you buy him a gift for his birthday anyway.”

“Only because Ishizu insisted,” Malik said as he counted the money. “You’ve got an awesome store. I’ll come back and take Rishid along.”

Yuugi couldn’t imagine the tall bodyguard playing a card game, but he kept that comment to himself. “You’re welcome, Malik-kun,” he said.

“Come by at the museum whenever you want to.” Malik took the neatly wrapped starter deck from the counter. “In-between tours, it’s always fun to talk to someone who isn’t up to his neck in Ancient Egyptian artifacts.”

\--------------------------

Yuugi felt so bad about his embarrassing episode at the museum, he hadn’t even dared to confess it to his friends. He couldn’t avoid the topic forever though, and he didn’t like to keep something from Jounouchi and Honda. He had to tell them about it… or he could simply ignore it, and tell them that they had been right all along, that his world was too different from Atemu’s, that it wasn’t going to work out… He could save his face that way, but it didn’t feel right. It wasn’t the truth. With a sigh, Yuugi decided to give himself one more chance. Malik had given him an excellent reason to return to the museum: Atemu’s birthday. Yuugi remembered the starter deck Malik had bought and he selected a few booster packs; he knew they would make a great addition. A modest gift, nothing to embarrass Atemu or make him feel obligated to return the gesture. By giving him this gift, Yuugi could use the opportunity to apologize once more in person, and tell Atemu why he had acted the way he did. If Atemu still denied him access or send him away, then he had at least tried everything he could do. As he was wrapping the booster packs, his mother entered the Game Shop.

“Yuugi-kun?”

“Yes, kaa-san?” He was surprised to see his mother in the store, she never meddled with business. “Something the matter?”

“I just wanted to ask you… is everything all right?”

“Why do you ask, kaa-san?”

“You’ve been acting different as of late,” she said. “I was just worried… your grandfather isn’t telling me everything either.”

Yuugi heaved a sigh. It hadn’t been easy telling his friends and his grandfather, and for some reason he had postponed, or rather avoided, telling his mother. Somehow it felt like she was going to take his confession the hardest, but this was something the both of them had to go through. This was who he was, and he couldn’t change it. 

“I’m sorry kaa-san, I should’ve told you,” he said and before she could comment, he rattled off: 

“I met someone, a customer from the store, who was looking for a gift, and I really like him. He’s the curator of the national museum, the head of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit I visited   
yesterday with grandfather. I know it’s his birthday soon, and I want to give him something.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you.” She smiled at first, but then her face fell. “ _Him_?”

“Yes, kaa-san. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not sure what to say,” she said, voice faltering. “I didn’t think… but Yuugi-kun, what about Anzu-chan?”

“I loved Anzu,” Yuugi answered honestly. “She’s everything a man could be looking for, but she didn’t return my feelings, kaa-san. I loved her for who she was, a good friend. I never found someone like her, until I realized that my feelings were developing towards men, not women.”

“You’re really overwhelming me with this.”

“I know, kaa-san, and once again, I’m sorry.”

“No, please stop apologizing. I… just give me some time, Yuugi-kun.”

“Of course,” Yuugi said. She took a step forward and embraced her son. Her hug wasn’t less intense; she held him close for a while and he didn’t mind. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt his mother. She had been very honest with him, by telling him that she needed some time, and he respected that. When she broke up the hug, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. 

“I’ll get started on dinner tonight. It’s been a long day for you at the shop.”

“Thank you, kaa-san.” Yuugi smiled at her and when she was gone, he focused again on the booster packs. A modest gift indeed, but hopefully Atemu would like it.

\--------------------------

On the day of Atemu’s birthday, Yuugi closed up the Game Shop earlier. He took the bus to the museum, not wanting to burden Jounouchi by asking yet another favor of driving him. He knew his friend would happily oblige, but Yuugi wanted to do this alone. If this wasn’t going to work out, if Atemu would reject him, nobody would witness his… demise. Why were relationships so difficult? Why was love so beautiful and so cruel at the same time? Shizuka had looked so much in love on her wedding, and her husband kissed the ground she walked on. Why couldn’t he find someone similar? Someone to hold and to love, to kiss and to caress? Taking care of his family, his accountant job and the Game Shop was a hard life, and he wanted someone for himself, someone to share everything with, someone to give him support and guidance. Yuugi stared at the booster packs he had wrapped in festive paper. Malik had said that Atemu hadn’t planned anything in particular and treated this day as a normal day, read: filled with huge amounts of work. The tour guide had also said that after working hours, the museum was holding a modest reception in favor of his birthday, having invited some guests and all the personnel. Yuugi felt his heart growing heavier with every moment passing by, with every mile passing, closing the distance. What was he doing? But before he knew it, he found himself on the stairs of the museum and he climbed them, albeit hesitantly. Feeling awkward, Yuugi went to the first floor and passed the Tutankhamen busts at the entrance of the exhibit. He could hear Malik’s voice; the guide walked in front of a group of people in their mid-forties, looking like business men and women. Malik waved at him briefly before moving on to the next display case. Yuugi felt his mouth run dry and his throat getting raspy. Maybe he should just get the hell out of here.

“I’m so glad you came back, Mutou-san.”

“Ishtar-san,” he said, already recognizing her voice before having to see who was behind him. He turned around and bowed to her. 

“I was hoping you felt welcome enough to call me by my first name by now,” she said. 

“Yes, Ishizu-san,” he said. 

Ishizu smiled at him. “Much better. May I call you Yuugi, then?”

“But of course. Here,” he held up the booster packs in his hand. “Would you please give these to Khalfani-sama?”

“I think you can give it to him yourself,” Ishizu said, amused.

“Please, Ishizu-san.”

“I have to deny you your request, Yuugi, I’m sorry.” She didn’t sound too sorry about it, though. “Do you want me to take you to his office? He’s still at work of course, even if it’s his own birthday.”

“I feel silly, Ishizu-san. I still have to apologize…”

“If there’s anyone who should apologize, it’s him,” she said, but lowered her voice nonetheless.   
“I can see how heavy it weighs on your soul, and on his. I think it’s for the best if you both talked to each other.”

“He told me to never come here again…”

“And you know that he’s the curator, not the owner of the museum. He has no right to deny you entrance, not even for this exhibit. Come, let’s go.” 

Yuugi didn’t want to, but Ishizu all but took him by the hand and with a firm stride, she led him to the hallway with the offices. Before he could stop her, she had knocked on the door of Atemu’s office.

“Ishizu-san, no..!” He tugged at her hand.

There came an answer, but not in Japanese. Ishizu opened the door and shoved Yuugi inside. Stumbling, he took a few steps forward, his feet treading the carpet. Atemu was behind his desk, not looking up, and he said something.

“I’m sorry, I don’t speak Egyptian,” Yuugi said. Atemu looked up, his expression a mixture of annoyance and surprise.

“I expected Ishizu to enter,” he said. “How come you are here?” Yuugi was relieved that he didn’t call for Rishid or any other guard right away.

“I... heard it was your birthday,” Yuugi said. “Malik-kun was in my store, and told me about it…” His eyes darted over to the desk and to his delight, he saw the unwrapped starter deck on the table top. “I have something for you.” He closed the distance to the desk and held out the gift-wrapped booster packs. 

“For me?” Atemu sounded confused. He got up from his chair and made an awkward bow. It wasn’t Yuugi’s intention to embarrass the other in any way, but he was secretly glad that Atemu accepted the gift. The curator’s long, slender fingers gently pried open a corner and peeled off the gift wrapper without tearing it. “Ah! These belong with this game, right?”

“Yes, it’s an addition to your starter deck,” Yuugi said. “It’s called Duel Monsters. It’s a board game, but there’s also a holographic edition available… I can tell you all about it and explain you the rules.”

“Thank you.” Atemu put the booster packs on top of the starter deck. “I... why did you take all this trouble?”

“I wanted to apologize. I had no right to enter your office and touch that artifact. I was here without your permission and I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” Yuugi looked at Atemu. After talking to Ishizu, he didn’t see the other any more as the intimidating curator of an Ancient Egyptian exhibit. He saw a hard-working man who isolated himself, dealing with stress and grief, and Yuugi wanted to help him. His feelings of discomfort were gone, strangely enough. Maybe this wasn’t going to work out, maybe there was nothing to begin with, but at least he had done his best. Atemu didn’t answer and so Yuugi bowed to him again. 

“I will leave you to your work, Khalfani-sama.” His heart was breaking into a million pieces, but there was nothing more he could do. What was he expecting anyway? That Atemu professed his undying love for him? That everything would be all right and wonderful? You couldn’t break iron with your fists. Yuugi turned around to leave, but as soon as he took one step, Atemu spoke up.

“No, wait.” He spoke rather softly. Yuugi halted, turning back to Atemu again. The curator leaned a little to the left and opened the top drawer of his desk, retrieving the golden box Yuugi had seen before. Atemu put it on his desk.

“It is a personal belonging of a long-forgotten Pharaoh. We have not even been able to determine his name, or his date of reign, or to which dynasty he belonged to… it would be a major breakthrough if this mystery, this artifact, is reconstructed.” He took something else from the drawer; the strange construction, shaped by those golden blocks. “If Malik was at your Game Store, he probably told you that you managed to solve this puzzle further in just fifteen minutes than I in several months.”

“He mentioned something…” 

“Please.” Atemu held up the construction. “Sit down.”

Yuugi obeyed and sat down in front of Atemu, who removed the rest of the golden objects from the box. 

“I think it is supposed to be a triangle, a shape like a pyramid,” Atemu said.

“A symbol of power,” Yuugi said. “It’s the weirdest puzzle I’ve ever seen, because you have to twist the pieces even when they’re already positioned, like here…”

Atemu picked up a piece himself and followed Yuugi’s example. The objects clicked into place, but not all of them were easy to put in. They continued to work on the puzzle, losing all track of time. Another knock on the door broke their concentration.

“ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani, the reception is about to start,” Ishizu said as she stuck her head around the door, looking pleased when she saw Yuugi, still sitting at the desk. “The guests are waiting for you.”

Atemu looked a little sheepishly, which was actually cute; for once his expression wasn’t stern or severe. “Ah, yes, Ishizu, thank you.” He didn’t drop the pieces he was holding. Yuugi opened his hand to take the pieces from him. 

“You better go to your own birthday party,” Yuugi said, smiling at him. 

“I guess so. I…” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here when you get back.” He had no idea how long the reception would take, but he hoped it wouldn’t last the entire evening. Atemu seemed reluctant to leave; he wanted to solve this puzzle, now that they made so much progress.

“ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani,” Ishizu spoke, a little more urgent. 

“Yes, yes, right away.” He hesitated. “Would you like to come along?”

It took Yuugi a moment before he realized Atemu addressed him. Blushing, he accepted the invitation.

\----------------------------------

At the reception, Yuugi stayed close to the Ishtars, as the guests immediately took up all of Atemu’s time and attention. Yuugi didn’t recognize anyone; Ishizu told him who was who, and his head started spinning from all the exclusive titles of doctor or professor he heard. Malik wasn’t impressed as usual, and mostly snuck some alcoholic drinks from the waiters until Ishizu told him to stop. Yuugi was amazed at how well Atemu mingled with these guests; all important people with titles and lots of cash to their name. It saddened him. He was just a ‘games merchant’ as Atemu once called him, how could he ever think he even stood but the tiniest chance?

“What are you thinking?” Ishizu asked him, breaking him out of his trance.

“Oh, nothing in particular,” Yuugi answered lamely.

“You should just get him drunk,” Malik suggested. “Our honorable curator keels over from one glass of Chardonnay.”

“Malik, you had enough wine yourself,” Ishizu admonished him. “Rishid, will you look after your brother while I talk to Yuugi?”

“Fine, fine,” Malik grumbled, but he winked at Yuugi. “Good luck!”

Yuugi mumbled something in return while his cheeks colored a fiery red. “I’m that obvious, am I not?”

Ishizu smiled. “Your eyes are that obvious, Yuugi. I’m sorry I can’t be of much help to you. These are matters of the heart, and no one can influence that but you.”

“You helped me more than enough,” Yuugi reassured her. “It’s really wonderful that you want to see him happy, Ishizu-san.”

The woman nodded. “I know what loneliness can do to a person. I saw it happen to our own family… until _ustaaz_ Khalfani came along and helped us. Without him, we wouldn’t have been able to leave the desert behind us and build up a life of our own. I’m grateful, yes, and in return I’d like to see him happy. He deserves it, and so do you, Yuugi.”

“But I’m…”

“You’re doing great,” Ishizu said. “I have to mingle with the guests as well, Yuugi. It’s expected of me.” She sounded a bit listless about it, but she put on an elegant smile. “I’ll see you later.”

Fortunately, the reception didn’t take that long indeed. Slowly but surely, the guests left, but not after claiming some more of Atemu’s attention; he looked exhausted after the last guest was gone. Yuugi took a little pity on him; unlike the other he’d been able to move around freely, get some snacks from the buffet and talk to whoever he wanted, instead of being surrounded and claimed by people. 

“Let’s go back to your office,” Yuugi suggested. The Ishtars were around somewhere but he didn’t see them at the moment, and the personnel took care of the empty glasses and the empty dishes. Atemu nodded in agreement and they wordlessly went back to the office and started working on the puzzle with the golden pieces again, in comfortable silence. Time once again forgotten, a knock on the door broke their concentration anew.

“We’re heading home,” Ishizu said, also looking tired. “Do you want Rishid to stay? He can work the nightshift, if you want him to.”

“No Ishizu, thank you. The regular guard will do. Go home and enjoy your evening.”

“You enjoy yours too,” she said and closed the door. 

Yuugi looked at his watch. It was close to eleven, and tomorrow was another work day! But still… his fingers kept touching Atemu’s as they worked on the mysterious artifact, and despite the both of them being silent, it was comfortable and… somehow familiar. 

“You must want to go home yourself,” Atemu said. “I am sorry, I am a terrible host. I have not even offered you something to eat.”

“I had a few snacks at the reception, but I didn’t see you eat at all. You don’t take very well care of yourself, do you?” Yuugi said, without a scolding tone in his voice. “We could go to my place and have something to eat.” Shocked by his forward attitude all of the sudden, he quickly added: “We can continue working on the puzzle.”

Atemu pondered his suggestion for a minute, before he agreed. “Very well. I call a taxi.”

\----------------------------------

Yuugi was thrilled to receive Atemu in his house. The curator was familiar with wearing house slippers due to his stay with his host, and after admiring the unique layout of the building, he followed Yuugi upstairs. Yuugi had told him about his grandfather, who was asleep at this hour, so they around moved silently. He hadn’t counted on his mother being still awake, though.

“Yuugi-kun!” She said, her voice as low as a whisper. “Where have you been? You didn’t come home for dinner! I was…” Her eyes went wide went she noticed Atemu. “Yuugi?”

“Kaa-san, this is Atemu-san,” Yuugi said, hoping that Atemu wouldn’t mind or comment on his promotion from ‘Khalfani-sama’ to ‘Atemu-san’. “The curator of the museum?”

“Oh yes, I remember.” She bowed to him. “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mutual,” Atemu returned the gesture. “I am responsible for this. I had no idea about the time…”

“I’m sure it’s all right,” she said, her cheeks slightly colored. “Would you still like something to eat?”

“If there’s any left…?” Yuugi could feel his stomach rumble, the few snacks at the reception had been delicious, but not very filling. Pleased, his mother went into the kitchen as Yuugi guided Atemu to the living room. It was against every protocol to take artifacts out of the museum, but as the curator, Atemu either had some leeway or ignored all the rules in favor of solving the mysterious puzzle. Before they could continue their work, Yuugi’s mother brought them miso soup and a bowl of oyakodon. Atemu didn’t hold his chopsticks the right way, and Yuugi corrected him by showing the proper manner; that he had to touch the other’s fingers again to demonstrate the right position, was a bonus. 

After the very late dinner, Yuugi brought the dirty dishes to the kitchen and returned quickly to the living room with cups and a large pot of green tea. He wasn’t going to serve any Chardonnay as Malik suggested; not only did the Mutou residence not carry any wine, the tour guide had to be obviously joking… but as it concerned Malik, Yuugi wasn’t really sure if it had been a joke. He put the tea pot on the large table and poured the hot liquid into the cups. Atemu had already laid out the golden pieces. 

“You’re right, it’s shaping up into a pyramid,” Yuugi said as they continued working on the puzzle. “But it looks like the pattern is... upside-down, don’t you think?”

“It looks upside-down indeed.” Atemu studied the few remaining pieces. “I guess we will find out soon enough.”

“Let’s finish this,” Yuugi said enthusiastically. Due to the strange shapes of the pieces and the complicated way it all clicked together, it took them far past midnight until the construction was finished: only the large front piece was left. 

“Upside down!” Yuugi held the artifact in front of Atemu. He pointed at the last piece. “Would you like to do the honors?”

“No.” Atemu shook his head. “You did most of the work. If it were not for you, I would still be struggling to solve it. The honor is all yours.”

“No.” Yuugi mimicked Atemu’s gesture. “It’s your artifact, your roots, your work.” He picked up the large front piece and handed it to the other. “Here you go.” But as he held it up, Atemu put his fingers over his and pressed the piece into the slot. Yuugi couldn’t help it, he smiled. With a gentle ‘click’ sound, the upside-down pyramid was complete. It made him feel very happy, and even happier that they did it together. 

“This is truly the most magnificent and amazing find of the last centuries,” Atemu said, holding up the artifact. “The personal property of a Pharaoh, and you managed to piece it all together, Yuugi. I should take this to the museum right away!”

“It looks pretty,” Yuugi agreed, while his heart was singing, now that Atemu had called him by his first name. “And, see? You can put some kind of cord or chain through this loop on the top, and wear it as a pendant.”

“Amazing,” Atemu said.

“It’s pretty, but heavy, isn’t it?”

“No, I was talking about you.”

“W-what?”

“How can you be so kind and caring? Why are you doing this for someone you barely know?”

“It’s just how I am,” Yuugi answered. “I don’t believe in walls.” He looked from under his bangs at Atemu. “Like those huge walls you’ve build around yourself. You’re not a cold, distant curator. You’re a hardworking, diligent man who doesn’t want to burden his employees. You care as well, Atemu-san, or else you would never have come to my Game Shop to buy a gift for the son of your host. Ishizu-san told me a little about you, and I like to get to know you better.”  
Yuugi’s eyes went to the rings on Atemu’s fingers. He figured that the jewelry probably wasn’t a custom, but a tradition; Atemu might have received them from his parents and wear the rings in their honor. Yuugi carefully reached for Atemu’s right hand. 

“You’re so beautiful and so distant,” he said. “You’re afraid of being hurt. Your mother died when you were very young, and you recently lost your father. I’m so sorry for your loss. Nobody should suffer alone, Atemu-san. Nobody should bury himself in work and retreat into himself.”

“You know nothing about me.” Atemu didn’t withdraw his hands, but his voice held a certain irritation to it. Yuugi pushed along, though.

“Am I wrong? Nobody told you this before, right? They all see you as _ustaaz_ Khalfani, the well-educated, reclusive curator. You’re a world of your own, a lonely, harsh world. You’re isolating yourself because you’re afraid of more pain and hurt. Everybody wants to see you happy, Atemu-san, really. You deserve it.” Yuugi didn’t dare to look at Atemu’s face, instead he stared at the intricate jewelry. His mind went back to Jounouchi’s words, and what he had initially said about Atemu. _Your worlds are too apart. Why set yourself up for pain?_ Two worlds, too much apart… and perhaps that was the truth. But even if their worlds were apart, Yuugi wanted Atemu to know how he felt, he just couldn’t help himself. His fingers touched Atemu’s fingers, holding his hand. 

“You’re cold,” Yuugi said. “I mean, your body temperature. Do you want an afghan or something? Should I turn the heater on?”

“I am used to the temperatures in Cairo,” Atemu said. “It is always cold here.”

“You should wait until summertime,” Yuugi said. “Then it can get really hot.” He put his other hand over Atemu’s, rubbing slightly. “I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“It is better for me to leave now.”

“I understand.” Yuugi let go of Atemu’s hand reluctantly and watched how the other picked up the pyramid and the golden box. _This was it_ , he thought. He had tried to talk to Atemu, and even though he hadn’t been able to express his feelings completely, he had a feeling it wouldn’t make any difference. They left the living room, heading for the stairs.

“I have to return this to the museum,” Atemu said. “The world must know about this unique artifact.”

“Atemu-san, you should really go home, not to the museum,” Yuugi tried to persuade him. “The pyramid is amazing, yes, but you need your rest. It’s far past midnight.”

“Yes, you are right.” Atemu descended the stairs. “I will mention your name. You deserve full recognition for your hard work. I cannot thank you enough.”

“Forget about the artifact for now,” Yuugi said, slightly annoyed. “Did you even hear what I said just before?”

The curator halted on the stairs and for a moment Yuugi thought the other was going to give him a piece of his mind, in full-blown anger.

“I heard you.” His voice was uncharacteristically soft. “You did not offend me. I understand what you mean. Especially after my father’s passing, it was easier for me to be around artifacts than around people. Artifacts do not talk. They do not remind you of what you have lost.” His grip on the golden box and the upside-down pyramid tightened. He brusquely turned around. “You are right, I should really go home.”

“Just…. wait!” Yuugi didn’t realize he raised his voice. “Watch out!” As Atemu turned around, he misjudged the distance between the steps and with an unceremonious twist, the curator fell down.   
Shocked and aghast, Yuugi ran to his side. “Atemu-san!”

He didn’t respond at first, which almost send Yuugi into panic. Frantically, he touched Atemu’s head and face, and gasped out loud when a little bit of blood stuck to his fingers. 

“What’s that noise? What happened?”

“Kaa-san!” Yuugi wanted to cry. His mother appeared at the top of the stairs. “Call an ambulance! He’s injured!” He didn’t care how it looked like from his mother’s point of view, he felt bad enough as it was. She disappeared from sight, and Yuugi could hear his grandfather calling out, obviously awakened by the ruckus. When he fell down, Atemu had hit his head against the wall, and his right ankle was in a really funny position.

“Say something, Atemu-san,” Yuugi whispered to him. He slipped an arm under his shoulder to hold him upright. “Anything, please.”

It seemed to work. The other opened his eyes, slowly, and parted his lips. Yuugi leaned into him, desperate to hear him speak. 

“Pyramid,” Atemu said. It figured - but Yuugi didn’t give it a second thought. He saw the artifact, which Atemu had dropped in his fall, lying on the floor. Yuugi grabbed the artifact and put it in Atemu’s lap, arranging the other’s hands over it. 

“Don’t worry, the ambulance will be here soon,” Yuugi said. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“ _Mabsuut_ ,” Atemu said, his voice nothing but a faint whisper. 

“What?” Yuugi leaned into him once more. “I don’t speak Egyptian, Atemu-san.”

“ _Ya inta mabsuut_ ,” Atemu said and his right hand slipped from the precious golden artifact and fell to the floor, limply.

\-------------------------- 


	3. Chapter 3

\-----------------------------

“So… this means I get a few days off, right?” Malik asked. Ishizu rolled her eyes and then frowned at him. Even Rishid looked a bit disapproving. “Hey, it was worth the try!”

“You shouldn’t profit from one another’s misfortune, Malik,” Ishizu said. “Besides, you do realize that _I_ am your supervisor in absence of _ustaaz_ Khalfani, don’t you?”

Malik pulled such a horror-stricken look that Yuugi couldn’t help it, he had to laugh. Ishizu put her hand on her brother’s shoulder. “Your first task will be cleaning and dusting _behind_ all the display cases of the exhibit.”

Grumbling, Malik put his tea aside and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Pouting, he glared from under his bangs at his sister. Ishizu ignored him and addressed Yuugi instead.

“Did the doctor say something in particular? The museum will reimburse your expenses, of course.”

“Don’t worry, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi said. He didn’t want to hear about any reimbursement. “It was my fault. It was very late, he was tired and distracted…”

“ _He_ tumbles down the stairs and you think it’s your fault?” Malik looked at him incredulously. 

“It’s not a matter of who’s at fault,” Ishizu said, calm and composed as usual. “I don’t think it was anyone’s fault to begin with. These things happen.”

Yuugi was comforted by Ishizu’s friendly words. He had notified the Ishtars of Atemu’s accident as soon as he had been able to reach them. “After the ambulance arrived, the emergency workers thought it wasn’t serious enough to take Atemu-san to the hospital. They didn’t want him to move too much though, so I had them take him to our guestroom instead. A concussion and a sprained ankle, nothing worse, fortunately. I really thought he had broken his leg.”

“He was lucky to have you around,” Ishizu said. “To get immediate help, I mean. I know he’s in good hands. Thank you for calling us.”

“Thank you for coming over,” Yuugi said. “I’m so sorry for the inconvenience.”

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Ishizu asked. “I can leave Rishid here to help you out. We can take care of groceries and household chores, if you want us to?”

The thought of Ishizu, Malik or Rishid cleaning the house and cooking dinner was too much for Yuugi to bear. “No, no, it’s fine! I’m sure I can manage, and you have your own work to attend to. I hope it’s not a problem that Atemu-san stays here.”

“I’ll let his host know that he’s staying at your place for the time being. He’s not going to go home for at least a week, I take it? Concussions are a bad thing, and a sprained ankle to boot… no, we should give _ustaaz_ Khalfani all the time he needs to recover.” She tilted her head. “What about you, Yuugi? You haven’t slept all night, you look worn out.”

“It’s been a very eventful night,” Yuugi admitted. After spending so much time reconstructing the artifact, Atemu falling down the stairs, waiting for the ambulance and calming his mother and grandfather down, who were also very much in shock, the last of his energy had been spend and he could feel fatigue claiming him. “I’d like to get some sleep, but not before I checked up on our patient.”

“I’ll walk with you,” Ishizu offered. “Rishid? Malik? You stay here and wait for me to return.” She didn’t await their answers, if any, and accompanied Yuugi to the guestroom. He hesitated before opening the door. “Ishizu-san, can I ask you something..?”

“Of course. What is it?” 

“What does _ya inta mabsuut_ mean? I’m not sure if I’m pronouncing it correctly.”

Ishizu arched an elegant eyebrow. “He said that? It’s a bit of a dialect, but _mabsuut_ means ‘happy, joy’. _Ya inta mabsuut_ can be roughly translated into ‘I’m very happy’.”

“Probably because we managed to solve the artifact,” Yuugi said. He heaved a sigh.

“Don’t give up,” Ishizu encouraged him. “Walls that have been building for years can’t be brought down within a few days. Though I must say, you’re succeeding very well at getting through his defenses.”

“I don’t think so, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi said, downtrodden. “I thought I was talking to him on a real personal level, but all he could think of was that darn pyramid… puzzle.”

“He focused on solving the pyramid as to not think about the loss of his father,” Ishizu said gently. “Give it a good night’s rest. You’re exhausted.”

Yuugi didn’t answer and opened the door. The guestroom was located at the back of the building and the emergency workers had closed the curtains before they left. Yuugi moved the curtains just a little, to allow a small ray of light to enter the room, revealing Atemu in the bed, eyes closed.

“Is he unconscious?” Ishizu asked, concerned. 

“No, I think he’s fallen asleep,” Yuugi whispered in return. He had barely finished his sentence or Atemu shifted a little, opening his eyes slowly.

“I’m glad to see you awake, _ustaaz_ Khalfani,” Ishizu said. “How are you feeling?”

Atemu turned his head towards her, eyes bleary and unfocused. “Ah, Ishizu,” he said after a long moment, voice slightly wavering. “Are you here to take me to the museum?”

“No, not at all. You’re going to stay here for a while,” Ishizu said sternly. “You have a concussion and a sprained ankle. Didn’t they you to take it easy?”

“They?” Atemu repeated.

“The men who were here, the emergency workers,” Yuugi reminded him. “It doesn’t matter,” he said as Atemu didn’t show any sign of remembering. “Ishizu-san’s right. You’re going to stay here for a while.”

“I have to work,” Atemu said and he plucked at the bed sheets. “The puzzle…”

“It waited for millennia, it can wait for another week.” Yuugi took Atemu’s hands again and moved them away from the blanket.

“My chest… it feels heavy,” Atemu said. Yuugi shifted his hands to the upside-down pyramid, folding Atemu’s fingers around the edges of the artifact.

“I know it’s important to you,” Yuugi said without any resentment or reproach. “I looped a piece of rope through it, so you can wear it around your neck. See? Now you can keep it with you all the time.”

“It is not mine to keep,” Atemu said, but he didn’t take it off. His movements were uncoordinated because of his concussion, and he sank back into the pillows again. 

“You should rest,” Yuugi said. 

“The museum… I…”

“The board of directors wishes you to get well,” Ishizu said. “They don’t expect to see you back until you’re fully recovered.”

“Not another word,” Yuugi said when he saw Atemu opening his mouth to retort. “You’re going to get some rest. I don’t want to hear another peep out of you.”

It was quite satisfying to see Atemu obey him, even though Yuugi guessed it was the concussion that made the other meek and obedient. He made sure that Atemu was comfortable and he closed the curtains before he left the guestroom with Ishizu. He couldn’t suppress a yawn, he was ready for bed himself. The Ishtars said their goodbyes and Yuugi didn’t waste another minute to get some sleep.

\----------------------------------------

The next week was quite different from Yuugi’s usual routine. The Ishtars came frequently over and Yuugi was grateful for their help. Malik brought some of Atemu’s personal belongings and clothes, along with his smart phone and other work-related items, much to Yuugi’s dismay. He didn’t want the curator to get back to work that quickly, but he knew he couldn’t stop him. The Ishtars were kind enough to help out with groceries, cooking and cleaning and Rishid took care of chores around the house, even fixing a couple of things like a leaky faucet and a stuck window. Jounouchi and Honda dropped in for a visit and Yuugi finally confessed everything to them, sharing the tale of the embarrassing situation when he’d been removed from Atemu’s office.

“No way! And... he’s here _right now_?” Jounouchi asked, eyes wide. He pointed upstairs, towards the ceiling. “As in, right above us?”

“Yes, he’s in the guestroom,” Yuugi said.

Jounouchi was baffled. “I know you’re a kind person who believes in second chances, Yuugi, but…”

“He didn’t do anything wrong, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said.

“I would’ve shipped him off to the hospital,” the other muttered. “Sheesh!”

“Say, you didn’t ‘help’ matters by pushing him down the stairs, did you?” Honda asked.

“Honda-kun! Of course not!” Yuugi blushed furiously at the thought. Honda grinned at him. 

“But does this mean things are going..? I mean, between you two?” Jounouchi inquired curiously. 

Yuugi’s face faltered. While taking care of the curator, Yuugi hadn’t pressed any personal matters. He wanted Atemu to recover and not bother him with all kinds of emotional, personal stuff. Besides, when his health permitted, Atemu was extremely busy with writing all kinds of press releases about the huge discovery of the pyramid-puzzle and how it had been solved. The artifact still dangled from his neck, it was kind of weird to imagine him without it. Yuugi let him be. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings, having Atemu so close yet so distant. It was even harder to deal with the looks his mother and grandfather were giving him; they knew about his emotions obviously, and it hurt them to see Yuugi in pain, which made Yuugi feel even worse. He was glad he could spend his days at the Game Shop or at his accountant job, getting distracted by customers, colleagues or his friends.

“Nothing much, huh?” Honda said, interpreting Yuugi’s facial expression. He exchanged a look with Jounouchi. “Yuugi, listen. You’ve been extremely helpful and kind to this guy. And I’m sure deep down somewhere Atemu is a good person too, but… it takes two to make a relationship work, you know? It can’t be only you, pulling the cart. You can’t keep pouring energy into something that’s not going to work. We’d love to see you happy together, but right now all we see is a selfish… or rather, totally reclusive person who’s not willing or unable to contribute anything. And then there’s you, with lots of love and warmth, waiting for something to happen… waiting for someone to happen, a certain someone who’s never going to answer you.”

“It’s not like that, Honda-kun,” Yuugi shook his head. He respected his friends’ opinions and concerns, but he had the strong urge to defend Atemu. “He’s afraid of opening up his heart. Ishizu-san said that I was getting through his defenses.”

Jounouchi pursed his lips. “If you say so, Yuugi. But I swear, if he ever does something that hurts you, or if he’s playing some kind of game with you… then he’s going to meet these guys,” he said while holding up his balled fists. 

“And mine,” Honda added.

“You’re always looking out for me,” Yuugi said. “Thank you. I’m sure we won’t have to resort to physical violence.” He changed the subject, just to be sure. “Jounouchi-kun, how’s your sister?”

Jounouchi was about to answer when Ishizu swept into the Game Shop, using the door that separated the store from the living quarters. The Ishtars had been present all day, and Yuugi had a hard time thinking up a suitable way to express his gratitude for all the help they provided. Ishizu recognized Jounouchi and Honda from their first, very brief visit to the museum and showed them a friendly smile. 

“Yuugi,” she said, “I’m about to serve tea… I thought it would be nice if we could have some in the living room? Rishid will get your grandfather and _ustaaz_ Khalfani, and Jounouchi, Honda, you’re very welcome to join us.”

“That would be wonderful, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi said. He looked at his friends. “What do you think?”

“Sounds good to me!” Jounouchi slapped Yuugi on the shoulder. “Is there something to eat as well?”

“Jounouchi!” Honda said, appalled. Ishizu hid her laughter behind her hand. 

“We do have some Egyptian sweets,” she said. While she explained the nature of the sweets, Yuugi closed up shop, turning the ‘open’ sign around into ‘closed’. It hadn’t been busy with customers today, which wasn’t uncommon for a Thursday afternoon.

In the living room, Yuugi’s mother and Malik had finished setting the table with all the necessities for the tea ceremony. Jounouchi couldn’t wait to get his hands on the food, but he was polite enough as to greet Yuugi’s grandfather first. 

“You’re looking well, Sugoroku-jii-chan,” he said.

“Thank you, Jounouchi, it’s good to see you too,” the elderly man answered. “Things have been lively as of late, that’s for sure.” Ever since his visit to the national museum, Sugoroku felt much better. His health had improved and his eyes twinkled with the same mirth as they used to. He was far from being his old self, but he wasn’t as frail as before. Ishizu came into the room with the large teapot, followed by Rishid who carried Atemu bridal-style. The curator looked really embarrassed, his cheeks an unnatural red. Rishid settled him down on a seat opposite the sofa, completely undisturbed.

“Are you still in pain, Atemu-san?” Jounouchi tried to strike up a conversation, even using an honorific, which he rarely did.

“I am fine, thank you,” Atemu answered. “The doctor applied a brace to my ankle.” He wiggled his right feet. “It is a slight stinging pain, but it is manageable.”

“Are you going back to work soon?”

“I hope to return to my office very soon, yes.” Atemu raised his hands to take the teacup Ishizu handed him. “Thank you, Ishizu.”

“ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani will await doctor’s orders first,” she said, quite sternly. “The board of directors also strongly recommended him to work on his full recovery first.” 

“Good health is so important,” Jounouchi agreed.

“Shizuka-chan has had very extensive eye surgery, hasn’t she?” Yuugi asked. 

“My sister,” Jounouchi elaborated for Atemu and the Ishtars, who didn’t know who Shizuka was. “She got recently married, but when she was young, her eyesight failed her. She was slowly turning blind while…” As Jounouchi was telling the story of his sister, Yuugi noticed that Atemu was listening attentively. The conversation went from health to lighter, less grave topics until the Game Shop was mentioned and from there, it was a small leap to Duel Monsters.

“Ah, the game Malik introduced me to,” Atemu said. “He bought me a starter’s deck.”

“Really? You play Duel Monsters?” Jounouchi reacted enthusiastically.   
“I have studied the rules, but I have not played the game yet,” Atemu confessed. “Yuugi was going to teach me… ah, before the accident occurred.”

“No problem, I can teach you! I learned everything from Yuugi, so basically he’s teaching you too!”

The rest of the crowd burst out in laughter and from then, the atmosphere was relaxed and amicable. After a while, Atemu withdrew into himself. The curator had barely recovered from his concussion, and the noise and excitement from everyone in the fairly small living room was tiring him out. Yuugi, sitting next to Rishid, gently nudged the eldest male Ishtar. When Rishid leaned into him, Yuugi asked in a hushed tone if he would be as kind as to take Atemu upstairs again. Despite not speaking Japanese very well, Rishid had no trouble understanding the language and he got up, closing the distance between himself and Atemu. Without much effort, Rishid picked him up and carried him bridal style again, out of the living room. Atemu was too tired to say properly goodbye, but nobody was offended. Yuugi doubted that Atemu was still awake before he reached the guestroom; he made a mental note to check up on him later. His eye fell on the clock on the wall and he almost shrieked; it had been two hours! He had to reopen the shop! Ishizu noticed his panic and said: “Go to your store, Yuugi, we’ll take care of this.”

“Ishizu-san, I…”

“Go on,” she shooed him, Jounouchi and Honda out of the living room, “you all have your jobs to return to. We’ll get back to the museum, too.”

Yuugi didn’t even try to protest anymore, he just thanked Ishizu and then went downstairs, back to the Game Shop. 

“Man, that was some delicious tea,” Honda said.

“And I really loved those sweets! So tasty!” Jounouchi rubbed over his stomach.

“You should know, you finished the entire plate!”

“Don’t be so slow, then!”

Yuugi chuckled. He turned the shop’s sign over to ‘open’ again. Returning to his friends, he said as casually as possible: “Atemu-san was quite nice company, wasn’t he?” 

“I almost didn’t recognize him,” Jounouchi said. “He looks so much younger without those huge golden earrings and his suit.”

“True,” Yuugi agreed. Ever since the accident, Atemu hadn’t worn his earrings, probably because of practical reasons. Wearing jewelry and expensive suits didn’t contribute to recovering from a concussion and a sprained ankle… it didn’t keep him from wearing the pyramid-puzzle, though. 

“He was much more relaxed, yes,” Honda added. “And… I saw him stealing glances at you quite a few times.”

“Honda-kun!” Yuugi was mortified, but also... pleased. “He did?”

“Oh yes, don’t you worry about that! I saw him looking at you, as if he was silently checking if he was doing the right thing.”

“He knows how to behave around people,” Yuugi said. 

“He knows how to behave around important and official bigwigs, hotshots, but not around normal people like you and me,” Honda said. 

“That’s not entirely…” true, Yuugi had wanted to say, but Honda was right. The kind of distance that Atemu cultivated towards him, his mother and his grandfather wasn’t out of respect or fear, but out of simply not knowing how to interact with them. How lonely had he grown up as a child, as to not know how to get along with everyday people? 

Jounouchi checked at his watch. “We have to go now, Yuugi, or our boss will be mad… but don’t forget, if he’s the one you want, we’ll stand by you all the way, all right?”

“All right,” Yuugi said. “Thank you for your support, guys. I can’t say it enough.”

“More takoyaki will do,” Jounouchi quipped. “If something happens, anything, you’ll give us a call, okay?”

Yuugi promised to do so and waved his friends goodbye, feeling grateful and hopeful.

\------------------------------------

The early Saturday morning, Yuugi found himself vacuuming the first floor. His mother was busy with laundry and grocery shopping. Sugoroku didn’t help out much in the household, of course; even though he was more energetic, his age and health in general prohibited him from doing heavy chores. Yuugi didn’t know any better and he moved the vacuum cleaner around, onwards to the next room. Suddenly, he heard noise coming from the guestroom. He turned off the machine and listened. Yes, there it was again. Curiously, he knocked on the door.

“Atemu-kun? Are you all right?” No answer. Yuugi opened the door as silently as possible, not wanting to disturb the other, should he be asleep… but Atemu was standing in the middle of the room, trying to pick up a chair while avoiding putting any weight on his bad ankle.

“Oh, let me handle it.” Yuugi grabbed the chair and put it back up again. Atemu placed his hands on the back of the chair, regaining his balance. 

“I am sorry,” he said.

“I didn’t know you were doing your exercises. Do you want me to help you?”

“No thank you, I am fine.” 

“You’re making good progress,” Yuugi said.

Atemu nodded. “I am ready to go back to my host. I do not wish to burden you any longer.”

“You’re not a burden, Atemu-kun.” Only now Yuugi noticed that the other was wearing his earrings again. It reminded him of Jounouchi’s comment on how much younger Atemu had looked without the jewelry. “It’s been just a week. You need your time to recover.”

“I must return to the museum. I have to announce this magnificent discovery to the world.”

“Please, Atemu-kun,” Yuugi said. _Leave that puzzle thing be._

“Yes?”

“I… I can take you to your host,” Yuugi said. “I mean, you have to give me the address. I’ll give Jounouchi-kun a call, so he can drive us.”

“You do not own a car?”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“I see. I can call a taxi.”

_Do you want to leave that badly?_ Yuugi looked downtrodden. On the other hand, he couldn’t ‘keep’ Atemu here, no matter how much he wanted to. “Use one of jii-chan’s walking canes,” he suggested. “You can’t put weight on your ankle for that long.”

Atemu looked a little embarrassed, as if Yuugi had caught him in the act. Yuugi didn’t give it any second thought and he bustled out of the room to grab one of his grandfather’s canes. He selected a dark brown one and went back into the guestroom again. “Wouldn’t you like to wait until tomorrow?” he asked, one last time.

“No, thank you,” Atemu answered. “There is a lot of work I have to do.” His hand cradled the pyramid-puzzle possessively. Yuugi heaved a mental sigh. He couldn’t stop him, and maybe it was for the better. The situation was getting painful, and maybe, subconsciously, Atemu felt that as well, interpreting it as overstaying his welcome. 

“I’ll call Jounouchi-kun,” he said. “No need to spend money on an expensive taxi.” Before Atemu could protest, Yuugi went ahead. He was glad he could keep himself busy so that the other wouldn’t see he was on the verge of crying. Why did it feel so cruel, why did it feel like something precious was slipping through his fingers? And why, why wasn’t Atemu aware of how precious he was? If Jounouchi noticed how thick and stifled Yuugi’s voice was on the phone, he didn’t mention it and happily accepted the request to play chauffeur again. He’d be over in fifteen minutes, which was enough time to pack Atemu’s things. Yuugi asked his grandfather for permission to use one of his suitcases, which was no problem either.

\----------------------------------

“So, what’s the address of your host?” Jounouchi said as he leaned backwards, his hands on the steering wheel. “I know every street in Domino City!”

Atemu finished buckling his seatbelt, fidgeting a little. “Kaiba Mansion,” he said. Both Yuugi and Jounouchi held their breath. Of course the curator of the Ancient Egypt exhibit wouldn’t stay with just any ordinary host. Yuugi suddenly realized that the expensive game of senet Atemu had bought, had been a gift to Kaiba Mokuba, the youngest of the Kaiba brothers. 

“Whoa,” was Jounouchi’s intelligent reaction. 

“Kaiba has to be one of the main sponsors of the exhibit, then?” Yuugi asked. Atemu nodded.

“Yes, Ishizu was able to gain his interest for the exhibit. He does not care for ancient relics, but sponsorship of a cultural event is good exposure for his company.”

“Sounds like Kaiba, indeed.” Jounouchi turned the keys to start the car. “All right, let’s go to his Mansion.” 

Yuugi looked in the rearview mirror, keeping an eye on Atemu on the backseat. The curator held his hand loosely on the suitcase next to him, his other hand cupped on the Puzzle. Yuugi almost started to hate the thing, but he knew what it represented. These were probably the last minutes he was going to spend in Atemu’s company. He could see that the other’s vulnerability was gone, hiding behind and firmly replaced by that invisible wall, as if anything he has shared with Yuugi, had been for naught. It saddened him, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Yuugi lowered his head a little, unaware of Jounouchi’s quizzical look, before he turned his attention back to the road again. Driving to the Kaiba Mansion didn’t take much longer than fifteen minutes, and Jounouchi pulled up to the large iron gate.

“Yes?” a voice crackled through the intercom system.

“Jounouchi Katsuya and Mutou Yuugi,” Jounouchi said. "We’re here to deliver Atemu… ehh, what’s  
his surname again?”

“Khalfani,” Yuugi provided.

“… Atemu Khalfani back to his host,” Jounouchi finished his sentence.

“Please proceed,” the voice said and the gate went open.

“Neat,” Jounouchi said as he drove along the majestic lane, admiring the impeccable front lawn.   
“You can fit entire Domino City in here!” 

Yuugi wondered how much Kaiba spent on landscaping; not a single leaf was out of its place and the grass was cut with military precision. Finally, Jounouchi drove up to the large stairs leading up to the Mansion, where a horde of maids, dressed in pristine black dresses with white aprons, had flocked together along with a butler and a man in a grey suit. It wasn’t Kaiba himself, but the man looked stern enough to mimic the CEO of KaibaCorp.. As soon as Jounouchi halted the car, the butler and the man in the grey suit moved forward and opened the doors.

“Khalfani-sama, good to see you again,” he said.

“Thank you, Isono,” Atemu said and shifted his legs to step out of the car, totally forgetting about his bad ankle.

“Careful!” Yuugi yelled out just as Atemu lost his balance, but Isono was quick enough to catch him before he could fall.

“Careful, Khalfani-sama!” He scolded him, albeit gently. “Take it easy.”

Yuugi stepped out of the car, glad that nobody was pointing out his physical alikeness to Atemu. He felt out of place, confronted with this much splendor.

“Jounouchi-san, Mutou-san?” Isono addressed them. “Would you care to follow me into the mansion?”

“No problem,” Jounouchi said and took out Atemu’s suitcase. The butler reached for it, but Jounouchi made a gesture that it wasn’t heavy and it was no problem for him to carry it. Everyone went inside the mansion, keeping up with Atemu’s slower pace. 

“Seto-sama has arranged for a medical team on stand-by, should it be necessary,” Isono said as they walked down the hallway. Yuugi and Jounouchi were totally blown away by all this wealth and luxury. 

“That will not be necessary,” Atemu replied, “I am fine, really. Yuugi and his family have taken great care of me.”

Yuugi blushed at the compliment. So Atemu had noticed! Of course, the curator wasn’t _that_ much of a robot, was he? 

“I’m glad,” Isono said. “This way, Khalfani-sama. I took the liberty of relocating you to another room so you won’t have to walk that far.”

Yuugi was a little disturbed. Not because of Isono, but because of the mansion. He didn’t know Kaiba personally, but the mansion breathed the same solitude that Atemu had condemned himself to. At least Kaiba had his younger brother, but Atemu had no one in this huge mansion that showed barely any personal touch. Yuugi and Jounouchi followed Isono until they reached tall, double doors which the man opened, allowing everyone to enter. 

“Whoa,” Jounouchi said again. Yuugi’s jaw went slack; this room was as large as the entire Game Shop building! He couldn’t believe his eyes. Such luxury! Even though the room was modestly furnished, each piece was handcrafted and beautifully designed, wonderfully fitting in the very spacious and comfortable environment. One of the maids opened up the curtains so daylight fell in, whereas another maid had managed to pry the suitcase from Jounouchi’s fingers without him noticing, and busied herself with unpacking. The third maid maneuvered a chair towards Atemu, so he could sit down. 

“Your room is amazing, Atemu-kun,” Yuugi said. 

“I think it’s for the best if we leave Khalfani-sama to rest for now,” Isono said. “Would you like some tea? Coffee?”

“I’d like a cup of coffee!” Jounouchi rubbed his hands at the thought of delicious java. Yuugi failed to pay attention to everyone leaving the room, including the maid who had unpacked Atemu’s suitcase in record time. Another maid had put his laptop and smart phone on the mahogany desk, close to the open window and next to two framed pictures. Yuugi walked over to the desk to take a closer look, his curiosity piqued. The picture on the right showed a young Atemu with a stern, tall man who had to be his father; Yuugi could see it because of the unique eye color they shared. The man had a very regal attitude to him, yet his hands on Atemu’s shoulders were such a tender sign of affection that it took the sharp edges out of the static photograph. Atemu had to be around fifteen, trying to look just as stern as his father, his features still boyish. The picture to the left endeared Yuugi, showing Atemu and his father in a rare moment of relaxation. Taken somewhere on a beach - or perhaps in the desert? - and next to his father, the smile on Atemu’s face was so warm, so bright and so kind that it touched Yuugi’s soul deeply. He longed to see that smile on Atemu’s face again, and it hurt him that he didn’t know how. 

“Your father is a wonderful man,” Yuugi said as he turned around. Atemu was leaning on his cane, keeping an eye on Yuugi, but he turned his head a little away as soon as the other looked at him.

“Yes, he is,” he finally said. “He was.”

“These are wonderful pictures,” Yuugi said, ignoring Atemu’s correction as he didn’t know how to react. “I’m so sorry he passed away, Atemu-kun.” He recalled Ishizu telling him that Atemu had accompanied the Ishtars to Domino City to oversee the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, but Yuugi realized that the curator had all but fled Cairo, as to not be reminded of his father’s passing. As Atemu didn’t answer, Yuugi desperately tried to think up another topic of conversation. He saw a big, black suitcase standing in the corner of the room, in the obvious shape of a musical instrument.

“I didn’t know you played music,” he said. To his relief, that got a reaction out of Atemu. He retrieved the big case and laid it down on the floor, carefully. He clicked the suitcase open and pushed at the lid, revealing a cello.

“Amazing.” Yuugi took a seat as Atemu picked up the bow and sat down himself, positioning the cello properly. Breathlessly, Yuugi watched his every movement. Atemu put his fingers on the fingerboard and moved the bow over the strings. A deep, almost menacing chord was pulled from the instrument, filling the room with an ominous sound. It sent chills down Yuugi’s spine, as it sounded like a wail coming from the heart, a cry of someone in peril, a desperate howl… but then the tone went up, higher, and the wail became a song. Yuugi had very little knowledge of classical music, but he listened with rapt fascination. More so, he looked at Atemu with even more fascination: the movement of his long, slender fingers plucking at the strings, the ease with which he moved the bow, eliciting the beautiful music from the instrument effortlessly, and how he was totally lost in the music himself. His eyes were closed, not in utmost concentration, but in fascination and attention to the music. 

Yuugi wished this moment could last forever. Atemu was playing for him, not to show off his amazing skills, but to show him something… to share this beautiful moment with him, meant the world to Yuugi. He tried to understand; what was Atemu telling him? This wonderful music, melancholic yet enchanting, it had to be his way to try to make something clear. If he could, Yuugi would’ve grasped the notes and cherished them, keeping them close to his heart and listen to them over and over again. Yuugi tried to memorize the music, taking it all in and basking in the intimacy of the moment until Atemu slowly halted the bow and the last of the notes died away. Yuugi blinked a few times, he’d almost been crying from the beauty and the sheer intensity of the moment.

“That was beautiful,” he complimented him. “You’re very talented, Atemu-kun.” He thought the curator was going to say something, but Atemu remained silent, the bow leaning against the bridge, his posture slightly slumped. Yuugi got up from his chair and gently took the instrument from Atemu. He put it back into its large case and closed it after carefully adding the bow next to the instrument, making sure it was in a secure position. Yuugi carried the case back to its original place in the corner. When he was done, he focused on Atemu again.

“You’re tired,” he said. “You should rest.” He held out his hand, and his heart skipped a beat when Atemu took it. He pulled him up. “Let’s go to your bedroom.”

“The sofa will do,” Atemu said, but Yuugi shook his head.

“No. You’re going to lie down.”

He guided Atemu to the adjacent room; to his relief it was indeed the bedroom, or else he would’ve felt pretty silly. It was as spacious and furnished in the same style as the other room, and Yuugi helped Atemu to sit down on the bed.

“Should I send someone over to help you?” he asked. Atemu hesitated, just for a second. 

“No, I am all right. I just need to lie down, like you said.”

Yuugi nodded. “I’ll be on my way, then. I’ll tell Isono-san that you’re resting.” He turned around to leave, when Atemu called his name, voice soft.

“Yuugi, wait.”

“Yes?”

“I want to thank you for everything you have done for me.” Atemu’s striking crimson red eyes were harsh and yet so… fragile. All alone on that large bed with no one there to hold him, to comfort him, to be with him. Yuugi tried to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

“You’re very welcome, Atemu-kun,” he said. He waited a few moments in case Atemu was going to say more, but he held the pyramid-puzzle against his chest, lost in thoughts. Yuugi showed him another smile and left the bedroom.

\----------------------------------

“The mansion is amazing,” Jounouchi said on their way back to the Game Shop. He was still chewing on a mouthful of _daifuku_. “And the kitchen! You should’ve seen the kitchen!”

“It was nice of Isono-san to show you around,” Yuugi admitted. He wasn’t really concerned that he missed out on something special, though. The music Atemu had played for him lingered in his mind and it meant much more to him than a tour of the Kaiba mansion.

“Yeah, he’s okay,” Jounouchi said. “Oh, before I forget, he asked me to give you this.” He pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket and tossed it into Yuugi’s lap. “Why didn’t you come after us anyway? Did you want to talk to him?”

“Didn’t you hear the music?” Yuugi asked as he picked up the envelope. Jounouchi had both his hands on the steering wheel again and merely shrugged.

“We heard something, but well…”

“Yeah, I know. Only guitars, bass and drums for you.” Yuugi couldn’t help but laugh. Their taste in music was very different; Yuugi enjoyed contemporary pop songs, whereas Jounouchi liked his bands metal and loud. He fidgeted with the envelope and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper.

“What is it?” Jounouchi never hid his curiosity.

“I think… it’s a check,” Yuugi said, flabbergasted. “Signed by Kaiba Seto himself.”

“What?” Jounouchi was momentarily distracted and stared at Yuugi, instead of keeping his attention on traffic. “Why would Kaiba write you a check?”

He read the words in the description and heaved a sigh. “To cover my expenses,” he said, “for taking care of Atemu-kun.”

“Well, he’s treated like a prince, so why not behave like one?”

“That’s not fair, Jounouchi-kun.”

“Yuugi, if even Kaiba Seto walks on eggshells to accommodate Atemu… I mean, come on! He’s grown up in a wealthy environment, everyone throws money around him, he’s into arts and culture, he has been pampered all his life…”

“His mother died when he was young and he recently lost his father,” Yuugi blurted out. “Does that sound healthy and happy to you?”

Jounouchi lowered his head a little. “I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

Yuugi felt bad about his outburst. He didn’t want to hurt or offend his friend. “I’m sorry too,” he apologized. “I know he doesn’t seem to be the… right one for me. I just…”

“Hey, you’re in love,” Jounouchi grinned at him, “and you’ve got it bad. Don’t mind me. When I first met Mai, I acted like a loon.”

“A romantic loon,” Yuugi reminded him. “How many roses did you send her again?”

“Five hundred,” Jounouchi muttered and hit the brakes as the sign turned red. “I had to eat instant ramen for _months_.”

Yuugi snickered. He put the check back in the envelope and tucked it into his pocket. He wasn’t going to cash it, no matter what others would think. The rest of the drive home was spent in comfortable silence and when they arrived at the Game Shop, Yuugi thanked Jounouchi.

“No problem,” he said. “If you need my services as a chauffeur again, you know where to find me.”

“I was just thinking,” Yuugi said, “would you like to come over for dinner soon? Together with Honda-kun? It’s been a while…”

“No takoyaki this time,” Jounouchi wagged a finger at him, “ _yakiniku_ , perhaps?”

Yuugi smiled. “That’s fine by me, Jounouchi-kun.”

“I’ll let you know when we come over,” Jounouchi said. He turned more serious. “Hey.. and if you want to talk about him… you know… you can call me anytime, all right?”

“I know,” Yuugi said. “Thank you for your support, Jounouchi-kun.”

He nodded. “I’ll get back to you about dinner. See ya!” He sped off, leaving Yuugi at the door of the Game Shop, waving at him until he was out of sight.

\-------------------------------------------

Saturday was always a busy day, or so Sugoroku thought as he left the kitchen. His daughter was occupied with the laundry and grocery shopping, his grandson with vacuuming, doing dishes and everything else in the household. His thoughts trailed off to Yuugi. He surely had been busy with their aloof guest all week after that unfortunate accident. Sugoroku had his own thoughts about Atemu, but he kept them to himself. Yuugi was deeply in love with the man, and he would support any choice his grandson would make. First love could be beautiful, but also rough. The most important thing was Yuugi’s happiness. It had been quite a surprise when he confessed that he loved a man, but Sugoroku didn’t care about the sex of Yuugi’s life partner. His wellbeing and happiness was what counted, and nothing else. The elderly man heard sounds coming from the living room.

“Yuugi? Is that you? Are you back already?” 

“Yes, I’m over here, jii-chan!” Yuugi’s voice sounded a little muffled and Sugoroku could see why when he entered the living room. Yuugi was up until his shoulders in the small cabinet where the family kept their CD and DVD collections. 

“I never thought I’d see the day that you would rummage through my CD’s,” Sugoroku said, amused.   
“Since when are you interested in classical music?”

Yuugi withdrew from the cabinet and held a few CD’s in his hands as he looked at his grandfather, grinning sheepishly. 

“Atemu-kun plays the cello,” he said. “I figured that you had cello music in your collection.”

Sugoroku frowned slightly. “That’s not your taste in music at all, Yuugi. You have to stay true to yourself.”

“It was truly beautiful, jii-chan. I’d love to hear it again! I have the feeling that he didn’t play it for me just to show off. There was a message behind it, and I want to find out what.”

“Yuugi, your curator is a very handsome man,” Sugoroku said. “He has multiple doctorates and knows more about Pharaohs and ancient artifacts than anyone else in the world, is well-versed in art and literature and classical music… Yuugi, you’re a store clerk, an accountant, a caretaker of your old grandfather. You like J-pop and board games. I don’t want you to grow obsessed over him.”

“I’m not obsessed,” Yuugi said. “I… I love him.” The small stack of CD’s slipped from his fingers. “I love him, jii-chan… what am I supposed to do?”

“To be yourself,” the elderly man answered. “To be Yuugi, to be who you are. Love is a part of life, it’s a part of growing up. It’s complicated and kind at the same time. Bittersweet, yet rewarding and fulfilling. We humans can’t live without love. It’s terribly difficult and the most beautiful thing in the world.”

“I just want someone to hold,” Yuugi said.

“I understand. But that someone has to be the right one for you.”

“Jii-chan… I want someone as a partner and a lover, not someone who sees me as just a friend, or a child, or a grandchild. Someone equal, someone I can talk to, someone I can take care of, someone who’ll protect me, someone who’ll be with me.”

“I have to admit it’s not easy for you, Yuugi. You love someone who…”

“I know,” Yuugi said, rudely. “I know, jii-chan. Jounouchi-kun keeps telling me the same. You don’t want to see me hurt, you don’t want to see me in pain. We’re from two different worlds and I shouldn’t set myself up for constant rejection.” He locked eyes with his grandfather. “But if I don’t do this, if I don’t try, I’ll be sure to end up in pain. I want to give him a chance. He deserves it.”

“You deserve it too,” Sugoroku said as he flipped through the CD’s and pulled one out. “A chance at love, that is. Here you are. Try this one.”

Yuugi stared at the CD. “Suite No.1 in G major, Johan Sebastian Bach,” he said. “How…?”

“I’m sure Atemu-kun is a talented cellist,” Sugoroku said. “This is one of Bach’s well-known pieces, and he played it especially for you.”

“Thank you, jii-chan.” Yuugi held the CD, enthralled. Sugoroku tilted his head a little.

“You know, I feel much better as of late. I think I can work a morning or an afternoon at the Game Shop again.”

“Oh no, I don’t want to hear about it! You have to watch your health…”

“I’ll take Monday afternoon and Wednesday morning,” Sugoroku said, undisturbed. “That leaves you more time for yourself. You’re working two jobs, you help out in the household and you’ve got more to do than taking care of others all the time. You have to think about yourself too.”

“Jii-chan, no, I…”

“I’ll let you know if I can’t handle it after all. I want you to take a step back and focus on yourself, Yuugi.” Sugoroku patted him on the back. “Listen to your music, I’m sure you’ll find it relaxing. Remember though, we can’t always solve other people’s problems, and you can’t take his weight of the world on your shoulders.”

“I understand,” Yuugi said. “Oh! Before I forget, Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun are coming over for dinner, if that’s okay with you?”

“You never need to ask. And you know that your curator is always welcome here, too.”

“His name is Atemu, jii-chan.”

“Yes, yes, don’t mind an old man…” He turned around to leave.

“Jii-chan, wait!” Yuugi got up from the floor and all but jumped at his grandfather to give him a big hug. Sugoroku returned the gesture, surprised.

“Yuugi..?”

“I don’t want to lose you,” Yuugi said. “Just the thought… of you or kaa-san leaving… Atemu-kun lost all his family already, I just can’t imagine how lonely he must feel.”

“You have a kind and great heart, Yuugi,” Sugoroku said. “If there’s anyone who can get through to him, it’s you.”

Finding comfort in his grandfather’s words, Yuugi grew even more determined. It wasn’t too late to show Atemu love and kindness, no matter how distant and cold the curator’s heart had grown due to the losses in his life. He would provide him with love, a new family and friends, and bring that wonderful, warm smile back again.

\---------------------------------------

“So she hands Honda her phone number! Honda!” Jounouchi grinned as he put a few more slices of beef on the electric grill. The entire kitchen smelled deliciously of the several foods being cooked and Yuugi enjoyed himself tremendously in the company of his friends. His mother and grandfather had eaten ahead, leaving the kitchen to Yuugi and his friends, not wanting to interrupt their get-together. Honda poked Jounouchi in his side.

“Hey! You promised me you wouldn’t tell this!”

“Com’on, this is too good not to tell,” Jounouchi said. “Anyway, she gives him her phone number, and he calls…”

“Don’t you dare say it!” Honda hissed.

“It was an automatic reject line!” Jounouchi laughed.

“Oh, but that’s just cruel, Honda-kun, I’m so sorry!” Yuugi hid a small laugh behind his hand, not to mock Honda, but because of Jounouchi’s comical facial expressions. He did feel sorry for his friend. “Why would she do that?”

“I keep telling him, he’s coming on too strong,” Jounouchi said. “Women don’t like it if you’re so desperate! He’s been like this ever since my sister got married.”

“I’m a much better party than her boring husband,” Honda grumbled. He turned a few bell peppers over. The electric grill was his, the Mutou household didn’t have one. Yuugi had taken care of the meat and vegetables, Jounouchi had brought the drinks. They were all in a good mood, exchanging stories about work and life in general. Yuugi told them that his grandfather wanted to work at the Game Shop again, and they agreed that Sugoroku should take better account of his health... the subject of Egyptian curators was painstakingly avoided and Yuugi wasn’t thinking about Atemu right now, talking and laughing with Jounouchi and Honda. He didn’t hear the knocking at first, until his mother stuck her head around the door.

“Yuugi-kun?”

“Yes, kaa-san?”

“I’m sorry to interrupt you, but Atemu-san is on TV,” she said. “Would you like to watch?”

“He’s on TV?” Yuugi parroted, dumbfounded. 

“It’s about that golden pyramid thing he’s always wearing,” she said.

“Let’s go watch,” Jounouchi said as he plucked his beef from the grill, loading up his plate to take it with him. “It won’t take too long, will it?”

“I doubt it,” Yuugi said and jumped from his chair, unable to contain his curiosity. 

“Hey, wait for me!” Honda quickly gathered his plate and utensils and hurried after the others. 

Sugoroku didn’t mind that all the youngsters flooded into the living room. Yuugi sat down on the floor, crossing his legs as he gaped at the TV-screen. It was Atemu all right, conducting an interview with the amassed press; the camera focused a few times on the golden pyramid dangling on a chain from his neck, before zooming in on his face again.

“Yes, it truly is the biggest discovery since Tutankhamen’s tomb,” he said. “This is a personal artifact and belongs to a Pharaoh we have not been able to identify yet. I have faith that the entire archaeological world will put their efforts together to study and observe this magnificent Puzzle, so we can find out its meaning and purpose.”

“Why do you call it a puzzle?” a reporter wanted to know.

“It had to be pieced together,” Atemu answered patiently. “When it was discovered, we could not determine its shape or form. It took great time and intense pains to figure out how it all fitted together. I could never have done this alone.”

“He’s not looking very well,” Yuugi said.

“He looks fine to me,” Honda commented. “Expensive suit, fancy gold, all the attention in the world. Why do you think otherwise, Yuugi?”

“It’s in his eyes.” Yuugi was glued to the TV-screen. Yes, at first sight Atemu looked fine indeed: handsome, poised, calm as he continued to answer all the questions the reporters fired at him. Taking a closer look, Yuugi could see behind the composure; a little anxiety, some discomfort, and still the loneliness and grief. If only he could stand there, next to Atemu, and lend him his strength…

“I will be traveling to international destinations, museums and exhibits to show this magnificent artifact,” the curator said. Yuugi had missed the question. “The United States, Japan, Europe and of course my homeland of Egypt are very interested in this discovery of unlimited proportions.”

“Well, it suffices to say that his job is very different from ours.” Honda scratched the back of his head. “Maybe we should’ve stayed in college after all.”

“Don’t be silly, Honda-kun,” Yuugi said. “He’s had a different life…” _Different worlds_. His voice trailed off. It had never been so obvious as now. 

“I wonder why he keeps wearing that thing,” Jounouchi commented as he finished his plate. “It’s not his property, is it?”

“I don’t know,” Yuugi answered in honesty. He never asked how Atemu or anyone else had discovered it, but it had to do with his father - that was why Atemu was so possessive of the item. It was the last reminder of his bond with his father. On TV, Atemu turned his head towards another reporter.

“How did you manage to assemble it?”

“I had great help from an associate,” Atemu said. “Mutou Yuugi from the Domino City Games Shop offered his tremendous insight in puzzles. He found out, very quickly I might add, how the inner mechanics of the Puzzle worked and he is mostly responsible for assembling the artifact.”

Yuugi blushed to the roots of his hair, and fortunately he wasn’t holding any food or drink, or he would’ve spit it out. Jounouchi ruffled his hair.

“Now you’re famous too, Yuugi-kun!” he joked. “Associate-kun!”

“Quit it, Jounouchi-kun!”

“Credit’s due where credit’s due,” Sugoroku simply said. 

“Domino City Games Shop, huh?” Honda participated in the teasing. “You’re going to get a whole lot of new customers!”

“Who knows,” Sugoroku said. “Free promotion is always a good thing.”

“Jii-chan, you’re not supposed to encourage them!” Yuugi ducked away from Jounouchi’s attempt to ruffle his hair again. He kept his eyes on the TV though, but the interview was over and the TV station cut to another news item. 

“All right, fun is over,” Jounouchi said and got up from the sofa, extending his hand to Yuugi. “Let’s go back to the kitchen.”

Yuugi took his friend’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up from the floor. He was still blushing. Atemu had said his name on national TV. Atemu had called out his name. Atemu had called out to him. _Just wait for me._

\-------------------------- 


	4. Chapter 4

\-----------------------------

Jounouchi and Honda continued their dinner as if the interruption never happened, talking amicably and finishing bowl after bowl. Yuugi joined the conversation but he didn’t eat as much; mostly because he didn’t have the same ravenous appetite as his friends, but also because Atemu’s appearance was bothering him. Sure, he had looked stunning in his suit, wearing the jewelry he so adored, and his beauty was astounding - but Yuugi had seen past it all, he had seen that wall again, so firmly in place. Had he failed? He had broken through that wall for a moment, and it was disheartening to see how the curator had reverted to his previous way to protect himself. Atemu looked lost, no matter how well he managed to hide it; Yuugi knew him better by now.

“Do you mind if I finish this, Yuugi?” Jounouchi held the last bowl in front of him.

“Not at all, Jounouchi-kun,” he said, smiling his usual smile. His friends knew _him_ better of course, and they both tilted their head.

“Everything all right?”

“Of course,” Yuugi said. 

“You’re so quiet? Does it have to do with Atemu?”

“I…” To his relief, a knock on the door spared him the answer. 

“Who could it be at this hour?” Jounouchi asked out loud.

“You finish up your meal, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun. I’ll go get it!” Yuugi sprinted out of the kitchen, thundered down the stairs and opened the door. “Isono-san?” He was surprised to see the KaibaCorp. representative. 

“Good evening Mutou-san. I’m sorry to bother you at this hour,” Isono said. He was holding a large, rectangular box wrapped in gift paper in his arms and handed it over to Yuugi. “With esteemed compliments of Khalfani-sama.”

“I can’t accept this,” Yuugi stammered. Isono bowed to him and turned to leave. “Wait, Isono-san!”

“Yes, Mutou-san?”

“I…” Yuugi hesitated. “How long will Ate… Khalfani-sama be staying at the Kaiba Mansion?”

A small smile tugged at the corners of Isono’s mouth. “I can only advise you to be quick, Mutou-san,” he said. “I’m afraid he might be gone for good if you wait too long.” Isono got back into the car and the limousine sped off, leaving Yuugi to stand in the door opening with the box in his arms, gawking.

“Yuugi? Everything all right?” Jounouchi was half-way down the stairs, looking concerned. Yuugi closed the door and showed him the large box.

“Wow! What did you get?”

“I don’t know, but it’s from Atemu-kun,” Yuugi said, blushing as he spoke his name. He wanted to add “See? He does care”, but decided against it. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” Jounouchi said, barely containing his curiosity. Honda arched an eyebrow when he saw Jounouchi and Yuugi with the mysterious package. 

“What’s that?”

“Yuugi has a secret admirer,” Jounouchi taunted his best friend, but followed up with a “Nah, it’s from his Egyptian boyfriend.”

“Jounouchi-kun!”

“I’m innocent!”

“Open it, Yuugi,” Honda said, sharing Jounouchi’s curiosity. Yuugi carefully peeled away the gift paper. He didn’t mind opening it in front of his friends; whatever it was, it didn’t look like a personal, intimate gift. After the paper came off, a cardboard box with the letters “Duel Disk” on it was revealed. Jounouchi spotted the envelope taped to the top of the box. He took it off and gave it to Yuugi.

“Wow, a Duel Disk,” Honda read out loud. “What is it?”

“Jounouchi-kun, would you mind opening the box?” Yuugi pressed the envelope to his chest, his heart beating loudly. Was this a personal note from Atemu? Jounouchi attacked the box to open it while Yuugi took a small piece of paper out of the envelope. When his eyes fell upon the paper, a huge wave of disappointment went through him. Honda noticed his reaction.

“What’s wrong?”

“I… I can’t read this,” Yuugi said, dazed and confused. He showed Honda the letter and he couldn’t fault his friend for snickering.

“Well, if you had any doubts about who send you this package,” he said, “how many people do you know who write in hieroglyphs?”

“I think he was in a rush,” Yuugi said, good-naturedly. His grandfather had been to Egypt in his younger years, but if he still had knowledge of hieroglyphs..? He could always ask of course, but Yuugi was startled by Jounouchi’s scream… of utter excitement. He held up an electronic device and clipped it to his arm.

“No way! I know what it is! Yuugi! This is awesome!”

“What is it, then?”

“A Duel Disk!”

“We can read, you know,” Honda said dryly, pointing at the box. 

“No, you don’t understand! This is a prototype of KaibaCorp.’s virtual reality system to play Duel Monsters!”

“Really?” Yuugi was impressed. He knew the game only as a board game. Sure, there had been rumors going around that KaibaCorp. was developing certain technologies, but he hadn’t paid much attention to it, until now. Honda studied a list with the technical specifications. 

“Do you realize that you’ve received an extremely advanced piece of technology?” he asked. “A prototype from KaibaCorp., many people would give good money to get their hands on it, just to test it out!”

“Atemu-kun must’ve send it to me as a way of thanking me,” Yuugi said.

“It’s an amazing gift,” Jounouchi said. “He should’ve delivered it in person, though. That would’ve made it even more special.” Honda agreed. They admired the Duel Disk and Yuugi watched his friends tinkering with it. _He should’ve delivered it in person._ Yuugi would’ve traded the unique technology within a heartbeat if he could hear Atemu play the cello for him again.

\-------------------------------

He went over to the museum the next morning. Yuugi figured it was his best (or his last?) chance to see Atemu before he left on his global trip. He didn’t dare to go to the Kaiba Mansion, afraid he would run into Kaiba Seto himself and he didn’t know what to say about the extravagant gift. He needed to talk to Atemu, if only to translate the letter the curator had written. Ishizu could translate it as well, but if he had written anything personal… Yuugi got red in the face again. In his bag, he had the letter and a special bento he had prepared for Atemu. Yuugi went inside the museum and greeted the young woman behind the reception desk. She waved and beckoned him to come closer.

“Yes?” Yuugi asked, curiously.

“I’ve got something for you,” she said and handed him a pass. “Here you are. It’s a special visitor’s pass. Khalfani-sama told me to give one to you. You can now visit all exhibitions, free of charge, all year around.”

“Oh wow, thank you!” Yuugi looked at the pass. The entrance fee to the museum wasn’t that high, but still… visiting almost daily added up greatly in his modest budget. Enthralled, Yuugi went up to the first floor, his excitement increasing when he saw the two busts of Tutankhamen flanking the entrance. It felt so good to be here, almost like home, and he wanted to see Atemu so badly…

“Good morning, Yuugi.” Ishizu and her brother Malik were standing next to an empty display case.

“Good morning Ishizu-san, Malik-kun,” Yuugi returned the greeting. “What are you doing?”

“We’re preparing this display for the arrival of a bust of Queen Tiye, all the way from the Metropolitan Museum in New York. They’ll receive our statue of Thot,” she explained. “ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani starts his tour there and to celebrate our good relationship, we thought an exchange of artifacts would be in order.”

“Speaking of him…” Yuugi was a little insecure as he retrieved Atemu’s letter from his bag, “he send me this, but I can’t read it.”

Ishizu reached for the piece of paper, but Malik was faster. He pulled it out of Yuugi’s fingers and quickly scanned it.

“My dearest love slave,” he declared in a dramatic fashion, “I want to thank you for that wonderful night we spend together! I never dreamed it could be so wonderful to be an actual human being instead of a robotic workaholic with a fetish for golden artifacts. Forever yours, Khalfani-sama.”

“Malik!” Embarrassed, Ishizu plucked the letter from Malik’s hands. “You’re very lucky that there are no visitors around!” She shooed him away before studying the letter. “I see… _ustaaz_ Khalfani has the habit of writing in hieroglyphics if he’s a in a rush or under pressure. Not to worry, Yuugi, there’s nothing… ah, intimate that he writes.” She cleared her throat. “He thanks you for your hospitality and taking care of him. He writes that he wants you to have this gift because he thinks it’s very appropriate for you. He hopes you like it a lot.”  
Ishizu was far too classy to show her outright curiosity, but Malik had no qualms doing so.

“What did he give you? Feather handcuffs?”

“No,” Yuugi denied vehemently, even if the tour guide was only teasing him. “He send me a Duel Disk.” He had to explain what it was, as only Malik knew the Duel Monsters game. He whistled in awe after Yuugi had finished his explanation. 

“Is he still around?” Yuugi asked a little nervously, holding up the bento box. “I would like to talk to him…”

“Yes, this is the last day he’s here,” Ishizu said. “I’ll take you to his office.” 

He followed Ishizu, even though he knew his way around the museum by now. His stomach turned itself upside down. It felt like saying goodbye, and a much more definitive goodbye than he’d like… 

“Here we are. He has no visitors, so…” Ishizu knocked firmly and opened the door without waiting for an answer. Yuugi thanked her quickly before stepping in and finding Atemu at his familiar spot, behind his desk. 

“Yuugi,” he said, a bit confused as he obviously hadn’t expected his visit. He rose up from his seat. Yuugi wanted to run over to him and snuggle in his arms, but he kept himself under control.

“Good morning, Atemu-kun,” he said instead, “I brought you a bento, because I’m sure you didn’t think of bringing your lunch along today.”

He was amused at the very faint blush Atemu’s face, knowing that he was right. The curator tried to hide it by tilting his head a little, causing his large earrings to shift with the movement, and of course the Puzzle shifted too. Yuugi walked up to the large desk and put the bento on top of it. 

“I wanted to thank you personally for your gift,” he said.

“I figured you would like it,” Atemu said. “Kaiba has been testing the device extensively as of late, but holographic technology is so advanced and new to the market. I told him that you were the perfect person to test it out. He is eagerly awaiting your opinion.”

“Oh, really?” Yuugi scratched the back of his head. He had the feeling that Atemu praised him much more than he was actually worth. “Thank you once again. You are quite busy, aren’t you?”

“I still have to make some preparations for my trip,” Atemu admitted. Yuugi felt quite disheartened. Atemu was so focused on his trip and the Puzzle, it was probably easier to climb the Mount Everest with your bare hands than to break through his defenses. Yuugi refused to let it go. Stubbornly, he pushed through. 

“Why don’t you take a break,” he said, “and enjoy your bento? You should eat something.” His eyes darted past Atemu, over his shoulder, and he noticed a familiar object standing against the wall. One of his grandfather’s canes, the one he had given to Atemu to support his injured foot.   
“How’s your ankle?”

“It is fine,” Atemu said smoothly, but he sat down at the same moment Yuugi asked. He wasn’t able to stand up for a prolonged time, which had Yuugi worried. He figured that Atemu wasn’t fit enough for the trip at all and by throwing himself back into work so soon, he was impeding his own recovery. Atemu pulled the bento towards him and opened it. He stared at the contents in disbelief.

“Did you make this?” he asked. “It looks delicious!”

“I prepared it especially for you,” Yuugi said, pleased with the compliment. He didn’t have much money to spend on a gift or the connections to have something like the prototype of a Duel Disk to hand out. Atemu picked up the chopsticks, unsure what to eat first.

“This is too much for on person,” he said. “Join me?”

Yuugi happily accepted the invitation, though they had to ask Ishizu to bring them another set of chopsticks. 

“Eat well,” she said as she handed Yuugi the chopsticks, from the museum’s cafeteria. “Oh my, that really looks gorgeous.”

“Thank you, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi said. He was quite amazed at his own success; he wasn’t that much of a cook, but every dish in the bento had turned out just perfectly. It tasted perfectly as well; they ate in a comfortable silence. Atemu seemed to enjoy the _takoyaki_ , just like Jounouchi; it was the dish Yuugi had the most cooking experience with. He kept a close eye on what Atemu was eating, and if he ate enough vegetables. After a while, he broke the silence.

“You look tired,” he said. It was perhaps a crude remark, but Atemu wasn’t offended.

“I have been very busy,” he admitted. “I had to talk to so many interested people, the press and the museums to get everything organized. It is really hectic, but it is… ah, temporary.”

“I don’t want to come across as rude,” Yuugi said, “but I don’t think you’re fit for this trip. Can’t you postpone it?”

“No, that is impossible.” Atemu looked a bit uncomfortable and Yuugi felt guilty and stupid at the same time. What was he thinking, to scold him like that? He had no right! It was a stupid question anyway. He quickly searched for another topic, something else to distract the curator, and he found his opportunity in the chopsticks - as usual, Atemu held them improperly. Yuugi touched his hand to place his fingers in the right position. Atemu didn’t withdraw his hand and waited patiently until Yuugi had finished. 

“When do you leave?” Yuugi asked, lowering his head a little as he continued with his own food. 

“Tomorrow afternoon,” Atemu answered. Did Yuugi misinterpret his tone of voice, or did he actually sound a little sullen? “I will be visiting the United States of America first.”

“I’ve never been outside Japan,” Yuugi said.

“Do you like to travel?”

“I’d miss my family too much. I’ve been to Hokkaido a few times, but I didn’t like it. I mean, there’s nothing wrong with Hokkaido, but I didn’t like being away from my grandfather and my mother.”

“Traveling is an enrichment of life,” Atemu said. “To see other cultures, to meet other people, to experience other traditions.”

“You’ve seen a lot of the world, haven’t you?” 

“Yes.” He hesitated. “Mostly work-related, though. I… could not enjoy it well enough, there was never time left to do some sight-seeing.”

“Do you ever take a holiday? Some time off?”

Atemu shook his head. “No, not really.” The bento was almost finished and Yuugi rolled the last _takoyaki_ towards Atemu. It was such a nice moment together; they both valued each other’s company. A little later, a knock on the door announced Ishizu’s arrival.

“ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani, the embassy just called,” she said. “The diplomat has fallen ill at the last moment, unfortunately. His secretary cancelled the meeting.”

“Thank you, Ishizu,” Atemu said, slightly irritated. “He will have to reschedule when I get back. I have no time to receive him before I leave.”

“Now you have the rest of the afternoon off,” she pointed out. 

Atemu nodded. “Yes. I will read the notes of the meeting of…”

“… the rest of the afternoon _off_ ,” Ishizu repeated. “Forgive my audacity, but I’m going to send you home, _ustaaz_ Khalfani. You have a big trip starting tomorrow. You could use some time off and relax a little before leaving. Instead of working until the last moment, why not enjoy an afternoon off? You never take a moment for yourself.”

“I… am not sure,” Atemu said. “I have had a few days off recently…”

“Because you fell down the stairs. We call that ‘sick leave’, not ‘a few days off’.” Ishizu sounded stern, but the concern in her voice was genuine. Yuugi picked up on what she was trying to convey: _you aren’t taking care of yourself_. How dense could someone be? How much work could one drown into?

“I know a great kabuki theatre,” he spoke up. “They perform every afternoon. We’ll be right on time to catch today’s performance if we leave now.” 

“I’m sure you’ll like it,” Ishizu addressed Atemu. He seemed to consider, leaving the other two in suspense.

“All right, I will spend the afternoon relaxing,” he finally reached his conclusion. Yuugi and Ishizu exchanged a knowing smile. So it was said, so it was done; they left the Museum together to walk to the theatre, a few blocks away. Before leaving, Atemu handed the Puzzle to Ishizu, so she could put it in a safe; he wasn’t allowed to wear the priceless artifact in public. Yuugi liked seeing Atemu without his Puzzle. Somehow the item annoyed him; despite knowing how much it meant to Atemu, Yuugi had the feeling that it also weighed him down. For now, he tried to forget about the artifact. He was delighted that Atemu was so close, walking next to him. At the theater, Yuugi bought the tickets and he made sure to get good seats: not too far in the back and not too close to the stage. Together they enjoyed the performance, enraptured with the complexity of the story and dance, and the intricate costumes and make-up.

“Amazing, what talent!” Atemu said when the performance was over. “This was really a wonderful experience.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Yuugi was relieved. Something about Atemu was comforting him and made him feel very much at ease in the other’s presence, but there was still a bit of tension that the curator was oblivious to, and it became much harder for Yuugi to bear. It was getting late; the performance had taken up the entire afternoon. Yuugi wondered what to do next. He wanted to talk to Atemu at a personal level, yet he was hesitant to do so. Could he bother him with feelings and emotions, just before he left on his trip? Or was it exactly the right moment to talk about it _now_? Yuugi didn’t like the thought that he might be imposing on the other… but on the other hand, he wanted to know what was going on in the other’s mind. Yuugi was sure that Atemu was capable of talking about emotions; after all, whenever he talked about his parents, Yuugi could hear the love and care in Atemu’s voice. Before he could suggest to go somewhere to eat, Atemu took the wind out of his sails. 

“I usually have dinner at the Kaiba mansion,” he said. “Your idea was the kabuki theater, it seems only fair to me that I invite you over for dinner. Have you ever been to Nishimura’s?”

Yuugi shook his head, regretfully. Nishimura’s was one of the most expensive restaurants in Domino City, way above his budget. Atemu might be able to afford it, but it didn’t feel right that he’d pay for such an expensive meal, and Yuugi knew he wouldn’t feel comfortable in an environment like Nishimura’s.

“Let’s go to Burger World,” he suggested. 

“What is a Burger World?”

“It’s a fast-food restaurant,” Yuugi didn’t sugarcoat the truth, “and it’s my favorite! Have you ever eaten a hamburger?”

“No, not that I know of,” Atemu answered.

“Then you’re missing out,” Yuugi couldn’t withhold a chuckle when he saw the confused look on Atemu’s face. “Come! I’m sure you’ll like it.”

Of course, if there was anyone who looked good in the hellish bright tube lights of a fast food restaurant, it was Atemu. He stood out in particular with his tan skin, the gold on his fingers and in his ears and the Armani long-sleeved wool jacket he was wearing, amidst the plastic furniture. Yuugi got them burgers, milkshakes and fries, while Atemu searched for a seat by the window. 

“Here you are!” Yuugi put the tray with the food on the table.

“Ah, ice cream,” Atemu said as he picked up the strawberry milkshake. “I know this!”

“It’s delicious,” Yuugi said. “They use real ice cream for their milkshakes here. I have the vanilla flavor, should you not like strawberry…”

“I like to try new things.” Atemu sipped the milkshake, looking humorously shocked at the sudden influx of cold, cold ice cream in his system. “I never cook, though. At home, we had our own personnel to manage the household. I lived and studied in Cairo, so I never had to eat at a cafeteria. Or at a fast food restaurant.”

“Your family was…is wealthy, right?” Yuugi didn’t know exactly whether to speak in the past or present tense when it came to Atemu’s family. His parents were deceased, but he had never mentioned siblings or far-removed relatives.

“Yes,” Atemu said. “We come from a distinguished family line that amassed fortune in the past decades. My father was particularly successful in his endeavors.” He opened one of the styrofoam boxes and asked curiously: “This is a hamburger?”

Yuugi was endeared by his inexperience with such common things. “Yes, a veritable hamburger.” He handed him a napkin. “You’re going to need this. Taste it, but be careful: it’s hot and a mouthful.” Heeding Yuugi’s advice, Atemu took a small, tentative bite and his eyes went wide in surprise. 

“Oh, very nice!”

Yuugi mimicked his gesture and ate his hamburger, savoring the taste. It was a bit of a splurge, he hadn’t been to Burger World since his high school days. They ate together until the entire tray was empty. Yuugi emptied the last of his milkshake at the same moment Atemu was done with the hamburger. 

“It is quite filling,” he said.

“They have the best burgers here,” Yuugi said. “I used to come here a lot with Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun.”

“Your friends,” Atemu said.

“Yes, I’ve known them since childhood. After high school, they went into car repairs and mechanics, and I went to work at my grandfather’s store.”

“The Games Shop. You know a lot about games, that is why I thought of you when I saw Kaiba’s Duel Disk.”

“Thank you once again,” Yuugi said. “It’s a very precious gift.”

“I… did not know how else to thank you,” Atemu answered. “You took such great care of me.”

“You already thanked me,” Yuugi said. “When you played that amazing cello music for me.”

Atemu was silent for a moment. “I do not know why I even brought that thing when I came to Japan. My father gave it to me, as a birthday present. To play an instrument was a part of my upbringing. Do not get me wrong, I love to play it… it gave me something to do when my father was away from home. I always tried to master a new piece or a new technique before he would come home again, so I could show him my progress. He would always listen to me play first whenever he got home.”

Yuugi rested his head on his folded hands, listening attentively. 

“I studied for hours, every day,” Atemu continued, “I worked so hard to earn his compliments and recognition of who I was: his son. Not only the cello, but also my universitary studies, my extracurricular activities… I wanted to make him proud, I wanted to be like him: sophisticated, educated, wise… and I studied and I studied, but one day he did not come home.”

Yuugi could see the barely hidden pain in Atemu’s eyes, and he wanted nothing but to reach out and touch him. 

“It was so unfair. I studied so hard… Beethoven, Bach, Paganini… all I could think to myself was: did I not work hard enough? Had I slacked off? Why else did he not come home?”

Yuugi couldn’t care less about what anyone else at the restaurant might think of him, he put his hand over Atemu’s, curling his fingers around his, squeezing gently. The curator didn’t withdraw, totally lost in his own memories. “I kept asking myself: where did I go wrong? What did I do not well enough? Was the piece I chose not good enough for my father to return? Why had I made this choice?”

“Atemu-kun… what happened to your father?” Yuugi asked.

“It was a car accident,” he answered. “A head-on collision. My father… for whatever reason, he swerved to the other side of the road, straight into an opposite car. The other driver was badly injured, but survived. My father died instantly.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

Atemu blinked a few times, as if he broke free from a trance. “I should return to the mansion,” he said. “I have to take care of the last-minute preparations.”

“All right.” Yuugi let go of his hand. He wasn’t offended by Atemu’s abrupt reaction. He had seen just a little bit of Atemu without his shell, and it sufficed him for now. Yuugi knew when to take a small step back. They left Burger World as Atemu called for the limousine; the distance from the restaurant to the Kaiba Mansion or the Game Shop was too far to travel by foot. Within a couple of minutes, the limousine arrived and the driver held the door open. 

“Game Shop,” Atemu said as he got inside; if the driver was surprised by his destination, he didn’t show. Yuugi felt terribly spoiled with such a ride; the luxurious upholstery, the finesse of the car - and Atemu sitting next to him, of course. Much too soon, they arrived at the Game Shop. The store was closed and the lights were on at the first floor; at this hour, grandfather had probably gone too bed and his mother was watching her favorite soap or a movie. Yuugi stepped out of the limousine. Atemu followed him, after telling the driver to wait. With the keys in his hand, Yuugi stood in front of the door, watching Atemu walk up to him.

“Thank you,” the curator said. “I really had a very nice day.”

“I wish you wouldn’t leave tomorrow,” Yuugi said, it was out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Atemu fidgeted a little, turning the cufflinks on the sleeves of his coat around.

“I… Yuugi…”

“Yes?” Yuugi’s anxiety grew. Atemu didn’t look at him, keeping his head lowered. He was obviously looking for the right words. “Atemu-kun,” he said, “whatever you want to say to me, it’s all right. Just talk to me.”

“I know what you want from me,” Atemu blurted out. He looked up and Yuugi was taken aback by the outright… insecurity and fear in his eyes. “I... I cannot hold on. I know what you want and I cannot answer. Please, believe me. It is not that I do not want…” He sighed heavily, “it is that I cannot give what you are looking for.”

Yuugi lifted up his hand, cupping Atemu’s cheek. “I want nothing from you that you can’t give me,” Yuugi said. “What I want, is happiness for you, Atemu-kun. I would never impose on you.”

“You do not impose on me,” Atemu said, “I do not know how to respond, Yuugi. I just cannot. It is impossible.”

“Then I’ll step back,” Yuugi said, his fingers stroking his skin, “Tell me we’ll be just friends and I’ll be your friend, Atemu.”

He dropped the honorific even though he didn’t know why. Yuugi could see the open, raw emotions on Atemu’s face. His vulnerability touched him. Yuugi would never impose on the other, he would never force Atemu to take a decision right here, right now. On the other hand, he wanted to know what kind of chance he stood, if he was standing a chance at all. There was something between them that Atemu answered to, as he never rebuked Yuugi’s touches. How much did Atemu care for him? Why was it impossible for him to answer? 

“Tell me, Atemu, please.” It was a painful moment. He could see how Atemu struggled, looking for the right words, to convey his emotions, to tell him… that it was impossible, that it wasn’t going to work out. _Two different worlds_. Even the simple choice of restaurant stressed the large contrast, the huge gap between them. Fast food versus Michelin star food… “I’m your friend,” Yuugi said, “and I want to be your friend and nothing more, if that feels better to you. Please, say something.” He knew he was pushing it after all, but this was pure torture. Atemu was so close he could kiss him.

“I…” Atemu lowered his eyes again. “I do not know what to say,” he said, shoulders slumped. “I have never… dealt with something like this before.”

“You don’t have to ‘deal’ with it,” Yuugi said. “This isn’t a business transaction, this isn’t a golden artifact you can assemble together. Open your heart. Listen to your heart. What does it tell you?”

Silence. Yuugi was torn. He couldn’t let go of the other, not with Atemu leaning into his touch. 

“How can you be like this?” Atemu suddenly asked, taking Yuugi by surprise. 

“What do you mean?”

“So loving, so kind, so caring… we do not even know each other that well, yet you watch over me and ask for nothing in return.”

“It’s who I am,” Yuugi answered. “Don’t tell me you think you’re not kind or caring, Atemu. You came to my store to find a suitable gift for your host. It might be a custom, but you took the time and effort to do so. Ishizu-san told me that you helped her family when they were in dire need; if that isn’t caring, I don’t know what it is. You’re capable of loving and caring.”

“I guess so,” Atemu said, but he didn’t sound convinced. “I do not think I can do this.”

“Can you do _this_?” Yuugi asked, tilting his head a little.

Confused, Atemu followed Yuugi’s example and tilted his head as well. Yuugi leaned into him, parting his lips and gently brushed them over Atemu’s. A faint hint of a kiss, nothing too explicit, but he lingered, gauging Atemu’s reaction. To his utmost delight, Atemu closed his eyes, entranced, and he kissed him anew, this time with slightly more force. Still, it was a tentative kiss, but Atemu responded to it. Yuugi could feel his confusion, though. Maybe he’d been wrong all the time and was Atemu responding to the physical aspect, and not the emotional one. It was disappointing and Yuugi broke up the kiss, devastated at the thought that Atemu was only giving into the kiss for the pleasure, not for a sign of love. Atemu immediately averted his head when the kiss was over. The curator was blushing, Yuugi could see it in the light of the nearby street lantern. 

“I’ve made my intentions clear,” Yuugi said, voice soft. “You don’t have to answer me right away, Atemu. I truly want you to be happy, and I’d love it if I could be a part of your happiness. You said it yourself: you know what I want. I can’t be any clearer than this.”

“I understand.” One of Atemu’s earrings caught the light of the lantern pole and flickered. “I need some time,” he said. “If… you are willing to give me time. I do not wish for you to be hurt… but I cannot answer you, not now.”

“I understand.” Yuugi repeated Atemu’s word. He nudged him gently. “The driver’s waiting.”

“Yes, yes, I should go.” Atemu didn’t move, though. “Would you come see me off, tomorrow? Domino City Airport, terminal 4? Three o’clock in the afternoon.”

Yuugi didn’t hesitate. “I’ll be there,” he said. “Wait for me.”

“Wait for me,” Atemu repeated and turned around to leave. Yuugi watched his retreating back, fighting against the tears. Without a definitive answer, he almost felt toyed with. How long would he be able to keep this up? How long would he ignore his own wants and needs, just to wait for the other? How long was he going to have to wait? He knew the answer already. Jounouchi would call him crazy, but he was going to wait for Atemu for as long as he needed to, forever. The limousine drove off and Yuugi stared at it until it was long gone.

\-------------------------------------------

Takana-sama wasn’t very pleased with Yuugi taking the afternoon off on such short notice. He apologized profusely and told his boss at his accounting job a white lie: he had to go to the airport to see a relative off, not a potential lover with trust issues. The man demanded that Yuugi would take work home with him and he agreed; anything to get out of the man’s hair and to the airport. He took the subway, butterflies in his stomach as if he was going to welcome a long lost lover instead of saying goodbye to someone he loved. Yes, he loved him, he was sure of it, but the tension and pain of his feelings not being answered (yet..?) was slowly killing him. The airport was crowded and overwhelming, and it took him some time to locate terminal 4. He put on his biggest smile as he spotted Atemu, surrounded by the Ishtars. Rishid stood out because of his height and impressive posture, surely the best bodyguard one could wish for. Atemu wasn’t wearing the Puzzle in public and carried the artifact in a special suitcase that he didn’t leave out of his sight.

“Yuugi,” he said with a sigh of relief.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” Yuugi said. 

“How nice to see you here, Yuugi!” Ishizu herded her brothers together. “Rishid, Malik, we’ll go get some coffee, all right?”

“But I just had a tall venti mocha chai latte!” Malik protested and yelped as Rishid all but lifted him up at the scruff of his neck and dragged him a way, picking up on Ishizu’s subtlety infallibly. 

As soon as the Ishtars were gone, Yuugi looked at Atemu. “I don’t think you got much sleep last night,” he said, slightly teasing.

“I had a lot to think about,” Atemu admitted, albeit sheepishly. He fidgeted with one of the rings on his fingers. “Do you still… do you still want to wait?”

“I have a lot of patience,” Yuugi said. He added: “But it’s not infinitive.”

“I understand.”

“You’ll be gone for at least six months,” Yuugi said. He didn’t like it when he said it out loud. “That’s a lot of time to think things over… I mean, when you’re not busy showing the Puzzle around and all.”

“I will have plenty of time to think, in between exhibits and presentations,” Atemu said. “I only have Rishid for company…”

“Here.” Yuugi gave Atemu a piece of paper on which he had written down his email and his Skype number. “I don’t care what time zone you’re in, if you want to talk, just give me a call.”

“Thank you.” He stuck the small card into his jacket pocket. Atemu removed one of his rings and grabbed Yuugi’s hand, pressing the piece of jewelry onto his palm. He folded Yuugi’s fingers over it. “Take this as a token of my promise,” he said, “that I will think of you every day.”   
Yuugi wanted to say something in return, when a metallic voice resonated through the terminal:   
_“Passengers for flight JAL-176 to New York, United States, please proceed to Gate 19.”_

“That’s your flight!” Malik popped up with another large coffee in his hand. Yuugi withdrew his hand as if being stung, which elicited a curious look from the tour guide. Even Atemu looked like he was caught in the middle of a shady deal instead of giving something of emotional value to Yuugi. “Did I miss something?”

“Malik,” Ishizu spoke up, “say goodbye to your brother and _ustaaz_ Khalfani. Rishid, you’ll call us as soon as you’ve landed, right?”

“Yes, of course.” He nodded and put his hands on the cart with the luggage. Malik and Ishizu said their goodbyes and so did Yuugi. He locked eyes with Atemu, not sure how to read the look   
in his eyes. Something like… regret? 

“Please be safe. I’ll wait for you,” he said softly, so the others wouldn’t overhear. Atemu didn’t say anything in return. He showed a small, strained smile before proceeding through the gate, and then he was out of sight.

Ishizu turned to Yuugi. “Would you like to ride home with us?” she asked. “Or do you want to be alone for a minute?”

“I’m all right, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi said, which wasn’t beside the truth. He felt a little sad, but he wasn’t depressed. “I’d love a ride home with you.”

“Neat,” Malik said and batted his eyes at his sister. “Can I drive?”

“Malik, you’d hit an incoming airplane. I’ll do the driving.”

\----------------------------------------

“I don’t know, man. What’s it that he wants?” Jounouchi wolfed down the last of his _gyudon_. Yuugi tucked the ring he had received from Atemu, which he had hung on a small chain as it was too large for his fingers, back into his shirt. “You still don’t know if he loves you. He didn’t say any such thing.”

“It’s hard for him to talk about his emotions,” Yuugi said. Jounouchi shook his head.

“You always defend him, Yuugi, but what do you mean to him? You love him, but he shows nothing in return. It’s not fair that he keeps you dangling.”

“He doesn’t do it on purpose, Jounouchi-kun. He has very little experience with relationships.”

“Are you telling me he’s a virgin?”

“That’s not what I’m saying..!”

Jounouchi put his empty bowl to the side. “Well, I don’t envy you, Yuugi. I know, relationships aren’t all roses and sunshine. Love is difficult. Some people play hard to get, some people are hard to get, some people don’t know about their feelings…”

“What are you trying to say, Jounouchi-kun?”

“It’s your choice if you want to wait for him to finally figure out his feelings,” Jounouchi said. “I think it’s unfair that he’s got all the time in the world to ‘think about it’, while you’ve fallen heads over heels in love with him. I told you before and I’ll tell you again: if he breaks your heart, I’ll break his arms.”

“Jounouchi-kun! There’s no need for violence of any kind.”

Jounouchi balled his hand into a fist and shook it in front of Yuugi’s face. Flustered, Yuugi put his fist down. He knew Jounouchi didn’t like to see him hurt, and he had mentioned before that he was afraid that Yuugi was setting himself up for major disappointment and heartache. 

“Let’s talk about something else. How’s Honda-kun?”

“Oh, he took my ‘advice’ and rekindled his relationship with Miho,” Jounouchi said. “I can’t believe it, suddenly I’m the only one without a girlfriend! Life partner,” he corrected himself. “My sister’s happily married, Honda has a girlfriend, you have a boyfriend, and I’ve got nothing!”

“You’ve got us,” Yuugi said, hiding his laughter.

“Yeah, but I don’t want to see you in my bed,” Jounouchi protested. “Attention, love and care are important, but sex is too!”

“I get it,” Yuugi chuckled. “Why don’t you try again with Mai-san?”

“Meh, I doubt it would work out.” Jounouchi said. He saw him stifling a yawn. “You want me to go home?”

“No, no. It’s just been a busy day, and I still have to do the work Takana-sama wants me to do.”

“Your boss is a cruel, cruel man.” Jounouchi had offered his help, but he knew next to nothing about accounting. It wasn’t the difficulty of the work, but the amount. Takana could be really cruel indeed. “How’s your grandfather doing?”

“He doesn’t need as much help as before, still, he’s not as well as expected,” Yuugi answered. “He felt better as of late, but now it looks like age is catching up to him again. He’s over eighty, no one expect him to work forty hours a week.”

“What are you going to do when he can’t help out with the Game Shop anymore?”

“I rather not see him work at all. I want him to enjoy his retirement, he deserves it.” Yuugi said. He heaved a sigh. “The Game Shop doesn’t yield enough profit, so I have to keep my second job… and in the worst case scenario, I have to close the store and work full-time for Takana-sama. My heart lies with the Game Shop, but I have to make enough money to keep on living. I really don’t want to work full-time for Takana-sama.”

“That would be sour, man.” Jounouchi looked pensive. “Hey, let me ask you something else: did you take a look at that Duel Disk?”

“Yes, it’s incredible technology,” Yuugi said. “I did notice a few flaws, though. It’s not working perfectly yet.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

“I wrote some suggestions down, but I don’t dare to send it to Kaiba,” Yuugi said, shyly. 

“Come on, he’d probably appreciate the input.” 

“Atemu-kun said the same… but I think a busy CEO like Kaiba Seto isn’t waiting for comments from a simple game shop owner.”

“That’s where you’re wrong. Just send your feedback to him! How can he improve his product, if he doesn’t get feedback from the ones who’re going to sell it?”

“You’ve got a point,” Yuugi said. “All right, I’ll send him my comments tomorrow morning, after work.”

Jounouchi went home after they had talked some more, not just about relationships or Duel Disks alone. Yuugi stretched and yawned. Time to go to bed! Tomorrow was another day at his accounting job. How he wished he could work at the Game Shop 24/7 instead of having to slave for Takana-sama! Yuugi went upstairs. He took a hot shower and changed into his pajamas. The laptop on his desk showed him a screen with the icons for his browser, his email program and his Skype. It had been a week and Yuugi still hadn’t heard from Atemu. He figured the curator was extremely busy, attending presentations and press conferences with the Puzzle and all, but it hurt. His hand went to the ‘off’ button. Maybe he was wrong in thinking that he could wait for someone whose walls were too tough to break. Maybe he was wrong in thinking he could bring those walls down. He had caught glimpses of Atemu, of his core self - but it was so much hard work, was it all worth it? It took two to keep up a relationship, if he was the only one pulling the cart… his fingers were about to tap the button, when the sound of an incoming Skype call buzzed through his room. Yuugi didn’t know how fast to click ‘accept’. The video chat screen opened as well, showing nothing but a blur. Yuugi’s lips widened into a smile.

“The camera, Atemu,” he said. “Allow it to autofocus.”

“Is that you, Yuugi?” The deepness of his voice, that timbre… Yuugi wanted to melt.

“Yes, it’s me, unless you wanted to call someone else?”

“No, no, I wanted to call you.” The camera focused and Atemu was full in sight, clad in a Dolce & Gabbana suit. Yuugi couldn’t deny it; suits looked extremely well on the other. Atemu was a handsome man, no ifs and buts about it. Yuugi was glad to see him, only to realize that he was wearing his star-patterned pajamas himself. “I did not interrupt you in your sleep, did I? These time zones are so confusing…”

“No, no problem at all,” Yuugi said. “I was about to go to bed, you didn’t wake me.” He took a deep breath. “How are you?”

“I am well,” Atemu said, but he sounded tired. “I have to leave for a banquet in an hour. I am getting a little bit fed up with it. I wanted to present the Puzzle to the public, but all I have done so far, is talking to other curators and high society people who sponsor all these meetings…it is so commercial.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Yuugi said.

“I never minded talking to sponsors and representatives, but this feels like… it is so constraining. Like moving around in a cage, if you know what I mean.” Atemu tugged at his sleeve. “I would rather be at Burger World with you.”

Yuugi blushed immensely. “As soon as you get back, we’ll go there for a burger,” he promised.

“Only six more months to go,” Atemu said, a little wryly. He heaved a sigh. “Do not get me wrong, everything is organized into the finest details. People are very kind to me, everyone is interested and supportive.” A silence. “They are not you. I wish you were here with me.”

It was as close to a “I miss you” as Yuugi could get, and he latched onto it. “I wish you were here with me too,” he said. “We could go to the theater again, or watch a movie… or just have lunch together.”

Atemu nodded. The camera on his laptop showed a part of his hotel room and Yuugi saw his grandfather’s cane, propped up against the bed.

“Do you still need the cane?” He frowned.

“Every now and then,” Atemu admitted. “I am standing on my feet for days in a row, so occasionally I need a little support.”

Yuugi tsk-ed. “When you get back, you’re going to take some time off, okay? We’ll work on your recovery, your _full_ recovery.”

“You are right.” Atemu looked a bit embarrassed. “So, how have you been?”

Yuugi told him about his past week, how he’d been working his two jobs, meeting up with Jounouchi, taking care of the household, the daily grind of life. Atemu told him about the meetings and assemblies he went to and what kind of other presentations he was going to attend, until a knock on the door startled him. It was Rishid, also clad in smoking, carrying the small suitcase with the Puzzle inside.

“Good evening, Rishid-san,” Yuugi greeted him. Rishid returned the greeting as he handed the suitcase to Atemu. 

“Nice to see you, Mutou-san,” he said, polite as ever. 

“Have you heard from your family?” Yuugi asked.

“We Skype every day,” Rishid said. “Malik wants me to take pictures and bring home souvenirs. He’d love to see the United States for himself one day.” The tall man bowed to Atemu, who had put on the Puzzle again. “ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani, we have to leave.”

“Yes, I know.” Atemu sounded reluctant, but he had his obligations to fulfill. “I will call you again,” he said, “sleep well, Yuugi.”

“Take care,” Yuugi said and the connection was severed. The screen went black. He felt cold at once, cold and empty now the light literally was gone. Yuugi quickly climbed into bed and tried to fall asleep. His thoughts went back to Atemu. They hadn’t exchanged really deep thoughts. Atemu told him that he wished Yuugi was with him, he hadn’t said ‘I miss you’ out loud. Yuugi looked at his alarm clock. He wasn’t going to get much asleep if his thoughts kept going around in circles. He had to put Atemu out of his mind and focus on his rest. After an hour, Yuugi managed to fall asleep and he dreamt about Atemu and himself, spending a lovely afternoon at the theater, going home and spending some… private time… Just when things got a little hot and bothered, the alarm clock blared mercilessly, pulling Yuugi out of his wonderful dream. Grumpily, he got up and checked his laptop, but there were no new messages or calls.

\-----------------------------------------

“Yuugi-kun?”

“Yes, kaa-san?” Yuugi was about to keel over.. It had been a busy week at work so far, both at his accountant job and the Game Shop. Customers were buying Duel Monsters decks and booster packs by the numbers. Rumors were going around that KaibaCorp. was going to release a ‘Duel Disk’ to intensify the experience of the game, with ground-breaking holographic technology. Duel Monsters was Yuugi’s favorite game and he enjoyed talking to his customers about strategies and giving them advice about starter decks. It looked like people were gearing up for the release of the Duel Disk, pimping and expanding their collection. Yuugi was very satisfied with this week’s revenue. If only it could be like this every week! Takana-sama had been very bossy, all the numbers for the 3th quarter had to be processed and all that Yuugi wanted was a bite to eat, a shower and sleep, delicious sleep. He didn’t hear his mother again. Yuugi figured that if she really needed him, she’d come looking for him, so he decided to heat up his dinner, as he was famished. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you,” his mother said as she peeked around the kitchen door. “I thought this might be important.” She held up a small card. “Someone came to see you today, but you were at the office. He asked me to tell you to call him, anytime.”

“Oh?” Yuugi took the card from his mother and recognized the KC logo in the upper right corner immediately. For a split second, he thought that Kaiba himself had been at the door, but the card mentioned Isono’s name. 

“I’ll finish up dinner first,” Yuugi said. “Thanks, kaa-san.”

“Yuugi-kun…”

“Yes?”

His mother sat down at the kitchen table with a serious look on her face. “I... I have been thinking about you a lot,” she said. “About what you told me.” 

Yuugi nodded. It had hurt a lot when she hadn’t been as accepting of his choice of life partner as his grandfather. He understood that he had surprised her with his confession, and he had allowed her all the time she needed to come to terms with it. Apparently, now was the moment, judging from the look in her eyes: not rejecting, but loving. 

“You’re my son. I love you. I’m so sorry, but it took me a while to get used to the fact that I won’t be welcoming a daughter-in-law, but a son-in-law. I had to adjust myself to the changes of my own ideas and ideals… and to accept the fact that it wasn’t about me, but about my son and his happiness. Whomever you come home with, it’s fine by me, Yuugi-kun. Be it a man or a woman, as long as he or she makes you happy, I’m perfectly fine with whomever you choose.”

“Kaa-san!” Yuugi jumped at her, wrapping his arms around her for a big hug. She started crying. 

“Forgive me, Yuugi-kun, for doubting your choice,” she said, teary-eyed. “I just want to see you happy. And if Atemu-kun makes you happy, or any other man, I’ll be here to cheer you on.”

“There’s nothing to forgive, kaa-san,” Yuugi said. “I’m so glad you told me this! Thank you so much!”

“You’re welcome,” she said, ruffling his hair like she used to do when he was a child. He handed her a handkerchief so she could dab at her eyes. “So, tell me dear, how are things going between you and Atemu-kun?”

She took him by surprise with her question, but Yuugi answered nonetheless. He showed his mother the ring Atemu had given him. “It’s hard to say where we stand, exactly. We’re not officially in a relationship and he’s gone now, to promote that ancient artifact of his, the Puzzle. When he left, he promised he would think about me, or rather, he asked me to wait for him. This is all new and… unfamiliar to him.”

“Oh, Yuugi-kun.” His mother touched his cheek. “Matters of the heart are so complicated. I noticed that Atemu-san was quite distant, but his eyes lit up every time he talked about you or looking at you, or whenever you were around.”

“Really?” Yuugi’s heart skipped a beat. Honda had told him something similar, that Atemu had been stealing glances at him, back when everybody had visited the Mutou household. It was right _there_ , those emotions and feelings, in Atemu’s heart, but he simply didn’t know how to access them. Ishizu was right; what had been built up in years, didn’t come down in just a few weeks. 

“I’m sorry that he’s away,” she said. “You just got to meet each other and now you’re so far apart.”

“Stupid Puzzle,” Yuugi muttered. “I wish I had never solved that stupid thing.”

“If you hadn’t, you would never have gotten closer to Atemu-san,” she said. “The Puzzle means a lot to him.”

“It helped him to deal with his father’s passing,” Yuugi said, feeling a bit guilty about his bad thoughts. 

“That’s just awful.” She sighed. “So much pain and grief at such a young age. He’s very lucky to have found you, Yuugi-kun. You’re able to smother someone completely with love and attention.”

“I’m not sure if that’s really positive, kaa-san.” Yuugi winked at his mother to show that he wasn’t completely serious, and she ruffled his hair once more. She got up from her chair and tapped on the business card on the table.

“Don’t forget to call!”

“I won’t, kaa-san.” Yuugi finished his dinner and put the dirty dishes into the sink. Taking a cup of tea with him, he went upstairs to make his phone call in the privacy of his own bedroom. He dialed the number and within just two rings, Isono answered.

“Mutou-san?”

“Yes, Isono-san,” he said. “How can I help you?”

“Seto-sama received your recommendations on how to improve the Duel Disk,” Isono said. “He would like to talk to you about it. Would tomorrow afternoon be a suitable time for you?”

“K-Kaiba wants to talk to _me_?”

“Seto-sama is very intrigued by your recommendations. He wants perfection of course, before releasing such technology to the market.”

“I… I don’t know what to say…” Yuugi had to think fast. Tomorrow afternoon meant Friday afternoon, which was his day at the Game Shop. If his grandfather could take over for him, just for a couple of hours… “I think I can make it.”

“I’ll send the car for you,” Isono said. 

“Thank you, Isono-san.” Yuugi stared at his cell phone in disbelief. Great, now he was going to get a handful of Kaiba Seto’s mind! He would probably demand why a simple shopkeeper like Mutou Yuugi had the audacity to suggest any improvements? What did Yuugi know about a Duel Disk system that an entire R & D team had helped to develop? He quickly took a shower and changed into his pajamas again. His head was spinning. Just as he was about to go downstairs and talk to his grandfather, his laptop played a familiar signal - Skype! Yuugi accepted the call.

“Good evening,” Atemu said, “or is it good night?”

“No, no, I decided to slip into my pajamas early,” Yuugi said, “much more comfortable than a business suit. Where are you?”

“Copenhagen, Denmark,” Atemu answered. “I will be very glad once we will get to Southern Europe. It is so cold here!”

“I know you don’t like the cold.” Yuugi glanced at the calendar. Six weeks, only six weeks since Atemu had gone on his trip. This was pure torture. “I wish you were here.”

“I wish you were here too,” Atemu said. “It is so cold.”

“Do you miss me?” Yuugi asked.

“Yes,” Atemu’s answer came within a second. 

“I miss you too.” It was awfully corny, but Yuugi put his hand on the laptop screen, right in front of the camera, and he was very delighted that Atemu did the same.

“I have an appointment with Kaiba,” Yuugi said, cringing at the most unromantic topic he could ever have chosen. “He wants to talk to me regarding the Duel Disk.”

“I knew it!” Atemu sounded proud. “When Kaiba showed me the Duel Disk, I just knew that you were the perfect one to take an objective look at it. You have so much experience with games.”

“It was actually quite fun to do,” Yuugi admitted. “I enjoyed testing it out.”

“Maybe he will offer you a job on his R & D team,” Atemu mused. Yuugi went along with the little fantasy. With a position like that, he could certainly quit his accountant job…

“We’ll see,” Yuugi said. “Atemu…”

“Yes?”

Yuugi lowered his hand, as he wanted to see the reaction on Atemu’s face. He had told the curator that he didn’t want to impose on him and that he allowed him all the time he needed to think. Could he blame himself for wanting a little bit more security? 

“Have you thought… about us?” 

“Yuugi…” Atemu didn’t look annoyed or angered. “Yes, I have. Very much, every spare moment I had.”

Yuugi remained silent. His body tensed all over, as if he was bracing himself for something terrible to happen. 

“Please be patient with me,” Atemu said. “I want to be with you, but I am so far away from you. I miss you. I thought… I thought that by showing the Puzzle around the world, I would be at peace with myself, with my father’s death… but I have never felt so restless before. All this Puzzle does, is removing myself from you, instead of bringing me closer.”

“It will bring us closer,” Yuugi immediately said. He felt so relieved, so happy! Atemu... he really wanted to be with him! “When your trip is over, you’ll return with it to Domino City.” He smiled. “You’ll return home.”

“Home,” Atemu said. “I have not called any place ‘home’ for a long, long time.”

“Your home is with me,” Yuugi said. When Atemu fell silent, he feared he had gone too far.

“It is,” the curator said. “I cannot wait to see you again. Rishid misses his family too.”

“I can imagine.” Yuugi shifted a little in front of the camera. “I’m glad you called. I love you,” he blurted out. 

“I love you too,” Atemu said. “You mean more than anything in the world to me.”

Yuugi blushed. It was a good thing the human body couldn’t melt into a puddle of goo, or else there would’ve been nothing left of him. “It’s going to work out,” he said. “We’ll make it work out. Please be patient with me too. Only four-and-a-half more months to go.”

“You already have done so much,” Atemu said. “I do not know why you put up with me.”

“Because you deserve it,” Yuugi said. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Atemu repeated. “It sounds silly, but I knew it the moment I boarded the plane. Suddenly I knew I wanted to be with you, no matter what.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder,” Yuugi answered. “You had a lot of things to sort through.”

“I am not sure if I am… the right kind of boyfriend. I…”

“Who says I’m the right kind of boyfriend for _you_ , if such a thing as ‘right kind of boyfriend’ exists? The most important thing is, that we love each other. We can talk about our emotions as long and as much as we want. I know it’s not easy for you.”

“That is why I asked why you put up with me.”

“And I answered ‘because you deserve it’,” Yuugi said. “You deserve to be with someone who watches over you and who loves you.”

“I cannot compete with such tenacity,” Atemu said. “Now, go to bed. You have work tomorrow.”

“I know.” Yuugi didn’t disconnect, however. He forcefully suppressed the urge to kiss the laptop screen. “I’ll send you a text message as soon as I get up, all right?”

“All right. Sleep well, Yuugi.”

“Sleep well, Atemu.” The connection was severed. Yuugi rolled onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He just couldn’t believe what just had happened. Not a few hours ago, he had been telling his mother that he didn’t know where he was standing with this ‘relationship’, and now Atemu had said “I love you”, not once, but twice! A nasty little voice in the back of his head told him that Atemu was feeling lonely, traveling from hotel room to hotel room without anyone familiar around him, safe for Rishid Ishtar. He didn’t have his usual work with him, to bury himself into it, and now he was missing him, Yuugi, because he had come to see him as an addition to his life, not as a friend or lover. Yuugi tried to squelch those thoughts and focused on the positive. Atemu wasn’t a liar. He would never say the things Yuugi wanted to hear, just to be done with it. His lips curled up in a smile as he closed his eyes. One day, Atemu would lie next to him and they would hold each other tight… he couldn’t wait! Content, Yuugi fell asleep.

\-------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5

\-----------------------------

_Six months later_

“When is his plane going to land?”

“Yuugi, for the last time…” Jounouchi rolled his eyes and pointed upwards, to the electronic information boards, displaying the arrivals and departures. “There, see? EgyptAir 559, in thirty minutes.”

“Don’t forget he has to go through customs and claim his luggage,” Honda commented. “We have plenty of time to get a cup of coffee!”

“You get your coffee, I don’t think Yuugi needs any,” Malik said, looking amusedly at Yuugi, bouncing from one foot to the other. 

“We’re all glad that _ustaaz_ Khalfani and Rishid are going to be here soon,” Ishizu said, “but Yuugi has even more reasons to be happy.” She gave him an understanding look. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Jounouchi said. “After six months, _he_ ’d better be happy to see Yuugi too.”

“Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said good-naturedly. He knew his friend meant well; Jounouchi supported Yuugi and every choice he made, even if he had his doubts that their relationship was going to work out. He couldn’t understand why Yuugi had allowed Atemu to leave at the very fragile start of said relationship, even though Yuugi had more than once explained that Atemu needed to do this; not only because of his work but also because of personal reasons. Jounouchi couldn’t grasp how Yuugi could be patient enough as to wait six months for someone he deemed as fickle. He regarded Atemu as a friend because he meant so much to Yuugi, but not yet as _his_ friend, he simply didn’t know him well enough. Nonetheless, both Jounouchi and Honda supported Yuugi all the way and they had cheered him up many times, whenever he was feeling lonely. Six months of Skyping and text messaging was no substitute for the real thing, of course. Yuugi missed Atemu terribly and every evening he crossed off another date on his calendar. 

During the curator’s absence though, Yuugi had had his meeting with Kaiba Seto concerning the Duel Disk. The CEO was so impressed with Yuugi’s recommendations that he offered him a spot on his R & D team, which enabled Yuugi to quit his second job, much to his delight. As Kaiba paid a much better salary, the Mutou family could afford professional care for Sugoroku, improving his quality of life. The elderly man was happy to help out in the Game Shop again, sitting behind the counter and talking about Duel Monsters decks and cards all day long. Yuugi combined working at the Shop with his work for Kaiba, enjoying the challenge of the R & D team, instead of his previous, brain dead accounting job. Yuugi had been invited to the official launch party of the Duel Disk system and his Game Shop had been the first selling point in all of Japan - which had people from the entire country flock to the Game Shop and sell out stock within an hour. 

“What time is it?”

“For the love of…. Yuugi!” Jounouchi made a dramatic gesture by throwing his hands up in the air. Honda snickered and pulled out his cell phone to send a text message to Miho. While Yuugi paced back and forth, Ishizu wandered away from the group, a little lost in thoughts. Domino City Airport wasn’t that huge; it served a couple of international destinations as well as a direct transfer to Narita Airport. Ishizu walked up to the windows that offered a wide view on the runways. She smiled as she saw the EgyptAir plane taxiing to its destined gate. It was perfectly on time!

“This is very good coffee,” Malik said, popping up next to her with a tall cup in his hand. She turned her head towards him.

“Malik! How much coffee did you have?”

“Don’t worry,” he said, “I’ll stop after this one.”

“You’re such a caffeine addict!” Ishizu looked outside again.

“Is that the plane?”

“Yes… it is.”

“What’s the matter? You don’t sound very happy.”

Ishizu frowned. “There’s an ambulance on the tarmac,” she said, “and it’s driving straight to the EgyptAir plane.”

Malik was about to say something, when Yuugi approached, curiously.

“Can you see the plane?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Malik said. It was of no use to lie, of course. Smiling exuberantly, Yuugi pressed his nose against the glass, immediately spotting the large plane…. and the ambulance that was parking in front of it.

“Oh no!” 

“It doesn’t have to mean a thing,” Ishizu said, her voice the epitome of calmness. “We have to be patient.” 

“How do we find out what’s wrong?”

“We have to be patient,” Ishizu repeated. 

“Is it about the EgyptAir plane?” A woman in her mid-forties, standing to the right, asked. She held up her smartphone. “I just got a text from my cousin. Someone has fallen ill on the plane and he has to be taken to the hospital before the rest of the passengers can get off.”

“Does your cousin know who it was?” Yuugi asked.

“No, he didn’t get a name, but he send me a message me that it was a short, Arabic speaking man with the craziest hairstyle he had ever seen!”

“Khalfani-sama,” Ishizu sighed.

“Oh Atemu,” Yuugi said. He grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket and frantically dialed Atemu’s number. His fingers trembled so hard that he had to start over a couple of times. Ishizu tried to reach Rishid, to no avail.

“They haven’t turned on their cell phones yet,” she said. “Yuugi, perhaps…”

“Yes, hello? Who’s this?” Yuugi suddenly started talking. “Rishid-san? Rishid-san, is that you? Can you tell me what happened?” He listened for a moment and then stared at the display, upset.

“Did he say something?” Malik asked.

“He said that he would call me back,” Yuugi said. 

“I can’t really see what’s happening,” Ishizu said, leaning against the glass. “The plane’s too far. I think the paramedics are on board now.”

“Domino City has three hospitals,” Yuugi said. “Can you read the number on the ambulance, Ishizu-san?”

She squinted. “301 something…”

“That’s the same hospital jii-chan has gone to before.” Yuugi turned around and ran towards Jounouchi and Honda. 

“What’s he doing?” Malik was confused.

“I think he wants Jounouchi to drive him to the hospital,” she said.

“That’s crazy! We’re not even sure if it’s Khalfani who…” His voice trailed off. Ishizu didn’t understand at first, but she followed his line of view and saw that the paramedics were carrying someone down on a gurney. The man who appeared in the door opening of the plane left little to the imagination: tall, dark skinned and impressive, he looked stoic and composed.

“Rishid,” Ishizu heaved a sigh. “We better follow Yuugi and the others.”

\--------------------------------------

At the hospital, it was difficult to find out where Atemu exactly was. The receptionist, albeit friendly and cooperative, couldn’t find any record of his admittance, which led Yuugi to believe he had gone to the wrong hospital after all.

“I’m going to call the other hospitals,” he said, but Jounouchi took his cell phone away from him.

“No, _you_ are going to sit down, _we_ call the other hospitals,” he said sternly. He looked at Ishizu. “Any luck?”

“No, he’s still not answering his phone,” Ishizu said. “And as we’re in the hospital, I don’t expect him to pick it up anytime soon.”

“We can make phone calls in this area,” Jounouchi said. “We can’t call on the intensive care, of course, but the reception area is safe.”

“But what if _ustaaz_ Khalfani is brought to the intensive care?” Ishizu asked worriedly. 

Jounouchi tried to be as level-headed as possible. “I don’t think so,” he said. “They probably took him to the ER first, and then they’ll decide where he needs to go to, for proper care.”

“Yuugi’s about to explode from anxiety,” Honda commented.

“Poor guy,” Jounouchi said. “It should’ve been such a festive arrival.”

“We don’t know what happened,” Malik said, “but if they had to call an ambulance…”

“We’ll have to be patient,” Ishizu said, not liking to repeat herself. “We have no other choice but to wait until Rishid calls us. Let’s hope he can reach us soon.”

Yuugi paced back and forth, staring at his own cell phone, as if he could will the device to start ringing. Jounouchi came back with Honda after ten minutes, shaking their heads. 

“We couldn’t find out if he was brought to one of the other hospitals,” he said, downtrodden. “He was either unknown or they asked us to call back later, to give them a chance to check their registers.”

“We’ll have to call back later, yes,” Yuugi said. “Thank you, Jounouchi-kun.” They all went to sit down in the waiting area, but Yuugi was too restless. He kept checking his cell phone, but there was nothing but a phone call from his mother, wondering why he wasn’t home by now. She reacted with shock to the news and asked if Yuugi would call her as soon as he knew more. He promised to do so and hung up, just in case Rishid would call. They waited and waited, and every passing minute took excruciatingly forever. Yuugi was nerve-wracked and he was glad that Jounouchi and Honda were there to support him, staying at his side without budging, unconditionally loyal. People came and went in the reception area and waiting room, and Yuugi saw many more ambulances arrive and leave. He didn’t know how long he had sat there, but suddenly Ishizu’s cell phone beeped - not a ringtone, but announcing a text message. Her face lit up with relief when she read the display.

“Room 43,” she said. “Let’s go!”

Room 43 was on the first floor, at the end of the hallway. Yuugi pushed himself to his limits to keep up with Ishizu’s firm stride; being short wasn’t all that much fun. His heart beat faster as he approached the room; not in anticipation, but in sheer anxiety. He was afraid what he was going to see. It couldn’t be that bad… could it? Still… Ishizu and Malik went inside first, and Rishid rose from his chair.

“Rishid!” Unable to hold himself back, Malik all but flung himself into the arms of his older brother. Ishizu joined him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Rishid involved her in the hug and Yuugi could see how happy they were to see each other safe and sound. He didn’t want to disturb their family moment and instead made his way over to the hospital bed. He curled his fingers around the metal frame and leaned a little forward to catch a look. Sure, it was Atemu; pale, eyes closed, hooked up to an IV. Yuugi saw the colorless liquid drip through the IV line and he swallowed. Rishid, towering over his family members, made eye contact with him and gently broke free from the hug. 

“Mutou-san, I’m so sorry,” he said, his voice emotional. “I have forsaken my duty to look after him.”

Yuugi shook his head. He didn’t want to hear any of that; Rishid wasn’t at fault. “Rishid-san, can you tell me what happened?”

“We should not have taken Egypt as the last leg of the tour,” Rishid said. “We were already fatigued from traveling around so much, and touching the soil of our homeland was emotional for both of us... but _ustaaz_ Khalfani took it especially hard. We went to see his parents’ grave, and after that, he just… shut down. He didn’t eat, drink or sleep anymore, and we had this insane, hectic schedule… he held himself together until we boarded the plane. After take-off, he just collapsed.”

“I’m so sorry,” Yuugi said. “That must’ve been a horrible experience.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Rishid immediately gave back. “I didn’t fulfill my duties. I…”

“That’s insane, Rishid!” Malik said. “You’re not responsible!”

“Malik, keep your voice down,” Ishizu said. “Maybe we should go outside the room for a while.”

“Malik-kun is right, though,” Yuugi said to Rishid in passing. “This isn’t your fault. You’re not responsible.” The tall man showed a watery smile, but didn’t comment. He left the room with Ishizu and Malik, opening up space for Jounouchi and Honda to come in.

“Sheesh, he’s really not looking well,” Jounouchi said. Atemu hadn’t responded to any of the commotion.

“Maybe a nurse can explain what’s going on,” Honda said. He left the room in search for one. Yuugi could barely look at the IV drip, so he kept his attention focused on Atemu, brushing the bangs out of his face. 

“He looks so young,” Yuugi said. A nurse had removed the jewelry and he referred to Jounouchi’s earlier comment on Atemu’s appearance without the golden objects.

“Poor guy.” Jounouchi wasn’t the one to hold a grudge. “He really must’ve worked himself into a thousand directions.”

Honda came back into the room, followed by a nurse. 

“Severe dehydration, light malnutrition,” she said. “Khalfani-san came in with a fever of over 104 and he was unresponsive to some of our tests. We immediately hooked him up to an IV for the necessary fluids, as you can see. We’re keeping a very close eye on his vital signs, but we hope the fever will wane naturally. If not, we’ll start him on antibiotics, but for now we want him to fight off the fever himself. Don’t worry, he’s perfectly safe here.”

“I don’t doubt that at all,” Yuugi said, grateful that the nurse was kind enough to explain.   
“When can he go home?”

“As soon as his fever breaks,” she said. “Perhaps a couple of days. The doctor will want to run more tests, to rule out any infection.”

“He’s totally overworked,” Yuugi said. “He demanded too much of himself and he lived under quite some strain for a while.”

“I see,” the nurse said. 

“And his ankle?” Yuugi asked.

“What about it?” The nurse tilted her head. “I know nothing about it. Did we miss something?”

“He sprained it a while ago and he never gave himself enough time to recuperate,” Yuugi explained. 

“Hm, I don’t think it’s related to his current condition,” she said. “Let me take a look.” She pulled up the bed sheets, revealing Atemu’s feet. She frowned. “It definitely looks like it hasn’t been taken care of,” she said. “All swollen and red. I’ll the doctor about it, to see if he might need surgery.”

“Thank you so much,” Yuugi said and bowed to her.

“Don’t worry, your brother’s going to be all right,” she smiled at him. Jounouchi couldn’t help it, he hid a grin behind his hand. 

“That’s what you get when you fall in love with someone who looks so much like yourself,” he said, teasing slightly after the nurse had left. Yuugi was too tired to even roll his eyes. He couldn’t blame the nurse though, but wasn’t the obvious difference in skin color that hard to notice? It didn’t matter. The most important thing was for Atemu to recover. Yuugi turned around to look at Jounouchi.

“I’m staying here with Atemu-kun,” he said. “You should go home, Jounouchi-kun.”

He shook his head. “We’re going to stay with you,” he said. “Did you really think we were going to leave you here?”

“I don’t think it’s according to hospital regulations…”

“Who cares,” Honda said, a bit brusquely. “This is a private room, we’re not bothering anyone else. Now, let’s get some chairs and blankets!”

 

It was getting close to midnight. Jounouchi and Honda, who had managed to find chairs and extra blankets in a storage closet, were asleep, brotherly leaning against each other and snoring softly. Yuugi was awake, ignoring the painful position he was in; half leaning over the metal frame of the bed, half sitting on the hard, plastic chair. His back was killing him and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore; still, Yuugi didn’t move a single inch. He held Atemu’s hand with his left hand, gently stroking his fingers, while he raked his right hand through Atemu’s hair. He felt warm to the touch, the fever flaring up again; Yuugi had been whispering nonsensical words, in the hope that Atemu heard him in his sleep and felt reassured somehow by his presence. He was about to fall asleep himself, though. If it weren’t for the uncomfortable position, he wanted to rest his head on Atemu’s chest and just sleep… but he noticed a very light movement, and Yuugi straightened himself, as far as possible.

“You’re awake,” he said, voice low.

Atemu faintly nodded, his eyes half-lidded. “Yuugi…”

“Yes?” Yuugi leaned into him, stroking his hair again. Atemu didn’t speak. “Rest. It’s all right. You’re safe.” The curator closed his eyes again. Yuugi shifted around a little, wincing at the pain in his lower back. The small light above Atemu’s bed cast an eerie glance through the room, stressing his hollow cheeks and his hot, flustered skin. “I can’t wait to take you home,” Yuugi whispered. “To take care of you and to make you all better again.”

The door to the room opened, waking Yuugi. The night nurse entered, a clipboard in her arms, and she widened her eyes at seeing so many people in one room.

“What are you doing here?” she whispered. “Visiting hours are over, you’re not supposed to be here!”

“I’m sorry,” Yuugi immediately apologized. “I wanted to stay with him, and my friends wanted to stay with me. I’m so sorry, please, forgive us.”

She pursed her lips. “You’re not bothering the patient?”

Yuugi felt slightly guilty and he realized that he still had his hand entwined with Atemu’s. He couldn’t care less about what the hospital staff might think, but he didn’t want to antagonize them either. “I’m sorry if I’ve caused any trouble. Please don’t send us away, not now. If he wakes up and doesn’t see me, it’ll confuse and scare him.” He was exaggerating, but for Atemu’s sake, he would’ve told the nurse any lie if that meant he could stay in the hospital room.   
Jounouchi opened an eye.

“Something wrong?” He asked.

“You’re not supposed to be here,” the nurse said. “I’ll condone it for this night only, but you have to be gone by tomorrow morning. You have to keep yourselves to the visiting hours, just like anyone else.”

“Thank you so much,” Yuugi said. “Thank you.”

She made a noncommittal noise and continued to check Atemu’s vitals. “Fever’s gone up,” she said absent-mindedly and jotted it down on her clipboard. She adjusted the IV-drip before she left. 

“Phew! We dodged a bullet there,” Jounouchi winked at Yuugi. “Did you get some sleep?”

“Hardly,” Yuugi answered. He stretched, popping his cramped joints. “You?”

“The chair is surprisingly comfortable,” Jounouchi said. “Try to get some rest, though. You’re of not much help to your boyfriend if you fall ill yourself.”

Yuugi nodded. “I know.” He leaned into Atemu again. “I know.”

\--------------------------------------

A gentle tug at his shoulder woke him up. Blinking, Yuugi smacked with his lips as it dawned to him where he was. Honda held a bottle of water in front of him and he eagerly accepted it. Jounouchi stood next to him, carrying a few soda canes and packaged sandwiches. He put a turkey and ham one on the bed.

“I’m not sure when they serve breakfast around here,” he said. “Take it. You need to eat something.”

“Yes, thank you.” Yuugi peeled the plastic wrapper off of the sandwich, but the food wasn’t very appetizing to him. “What time is it?”

“Around seven o’clock in the morning. We have to leave for work.”

“Thank you so much for staying with me, guys.”

“No problem.” Jounouchi opened a can of soda and took a firm swig. He glanced at Atemu. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

“I think it’s the fever,” Yuugi said. “Fever and exhaustion. He was awake for a little while, just before the nurse arrived.”

“Well, he needs all the rest he can get. We’re leaving now, Yuugi. Call us if you need anything?” Honda patted him on the shoulder.

“I… I actually have a favor to ask of you, Jounouchi-kun.”

“Name it.”

“Would you mind swinging by the Kaiba Mansion and pick up Atemu-kun’s cello? Isono-san knows where it is.”

“I don’t think he’s in any state of playing the cello right now, Yuugi.” Jounouchi scratched the back of his head.

“I know,” Yuugi said sheepishly. “Could you bring it over to my house? When Atemu-kun comes home with me, I want it to be there for him.”

“Sure.” Jounouchi wasn’t too surprised or bothered by the request. “Leave it to me!”

Yuugi spend a few hours waking at Atemu’s side. The fever intensified and a doctor stopped by to start an antibiotics treatment. No one chased him away, despite him being in the room outside visiting hours. Yuugi stubbornly sat next to the bed and held Atemu’s hand. The hours crept by and he had started to doze off when Ishizu stuck her head around the door.

“Yuugi,” she said, “I should’ve known you’d still be here. How are you?”

“Sleep deprived,” he answered. “And a little shaky.” 

Ishizu looked worried. “You should go home, Yuugi. Get some rest, eat something. _Ustaaz_ Khalfani is in the best of care here.”

“I just can’t. What if he wakes up and I’m not here?”

“He’ll survive.” She didn’t mean it in a cruel way and added, apologetically: “He’s a grown man. He’ll understand that you can’t be chained to his bed all the time. You need to take care of yourself too, Yuugi.”

“Yes, Jounouchi-kun told me the same,” Yuugi said.

“You have very sensible friends.” Ishizu smiled. She held up a small bag. “I brought a change of clothes and something to read. I don’t mind staying for a while, so you can go home and catch some sleep?”

“I appreciate it, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi said. “But if you don’t mind, I’d rather stay.” He didn’t dare to make eye contact, afraid he was offending her with his refusal.

“I understand. Well, it looks like I’ll be keeping you company, then.” She took one of the chairs and pulled it close to him.

“How are things at the museum?” Yuugi asked, keeping his voice low.

“Chaotic,” she admitted. “We had anticipated _ustaaz_ Khalfani’s return, not that he would end up in the hospital. His desk is covered with packages and letters, he has a scary amount of missed calls and I don’t dare to take a look at his e-mail. The board of directors wishes him a speedy recovery… with the emphasis on ‘speedy’, as a lot of executive decisions needs to be made about the exhibit and the museum in general.”

“Can’t you make those decisions, Ishizu-san?”

She shook her head. “No. My position doesn’t hold that kind of authority. I take over some of his work and responsibilities when he’s absent… but he never was gone or sick before. He never took a day off, he never called in sick. To be honest, I always thought that this would happen, sooner or later.”

“That he would end up in the hospital?”

“Sort of. Anyone working so hard and so long without a moment of rest, sets himself up for disaster. I tried to warn him that he was going to crash and burn, but he wouldn’t listen. There was always another hieratic text to be translated, always another exhibit, always another artifact… he drifted away from me, and I watched how he built those walls around him after his father passed away.”

“I’m sorry, Ishizu-san.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Yuugi,” she said firmly. “It’s not your fault, and it’s not his either. He never made a conscious choice to close himself off, he just withdrew into himself after his father passed away and it became harder and harder for him to open himself up again. I couldn’t reach him anymore… until you came along, Yuugi.”

“And made him trip and fall down the stairs,” he muttered under his breath. Ishizu held a hand in front of her face to hide her smile.

“Don’t blame yourself, it was an accident. Ever since he met you, he couldn’t stop talking about you. That you knew so much about games and how you helped him to choose the perfect gift for Kaiba-sama’s younger brother. I thought there was finally someone who could break through his walls… and so far, you haven’t disappointed me at all.” Her eyes traveled towards his neck, and Yuugi blushed. Atemu’s ring on the silver chain rested against his skin and he touched it, thinking back to the moment when the curator gave it to him. “You’re a good person, Yuugi. I wish this wasn’t so difficult for you… for the both of you.”

“I told him that I would wait,” Yuugi said and the next second he almost jumped out of his skin, as Atemu started to talk. Voice raspy and words intelligible, Yuugi looked in surprise at Ishizu.

“What is he saying?”

“He’s talking about his father,” Ishizu said. “I wish you spoke Egyptian, Yuugi. He’s describing his father and his home in Cairo.”

Yuugi patted Atemu’s hand. “He’s delirious with fever.”

“You could say that again,” Ishizu sounded amused, somehow. “Now he’s going on about how much he likes eggplant.”

Yuugi had to stifle his laughter, then turned serious again. “I wish I could bear his burden.”

“You’re doing more than anyone else could do,” Ishizu reassured him. “Go home. Rest. I’ll stay here until the visiting hours are over. No one wants you to crash and burn as well.”

“But…” His protest was faint.

“Go. Home.” She wagged her finger at him. “Go!”

“Yes, Ishizu-san.” Yuugi took one last look at Atemu. He gently pressed a kiss to his hand and with a heavy heart, he left the hospital to go home. 

 

At the Game Shop, he sought out his grandfather first. He felt terribly guilty that the elderly man had to keep the store open while he had spend hours at the hospital.

“Yuugi, there you are,” Sugoroku said, sitting comfortably behind the counter. “You look like you haven’t slept in days… how’s Atemu-kun?”

“Feverish, dehydrated, exhausted and I think I forgot something,” Yuugi said. “I’m so sorry, jii-chan. I should’ve stayed…”

“Atemu-kun needs you,” Sugoroku said. “I feel fine, Yuugi. Sure, the work is more tiring than I remembered, but I’m not going to push any daisies, not for a long time to come.”

“Jii-chan, please…” Yuugi didn’t want to talk about sickness or death at all. “I’m sorry. I’m going to take a shower and then I’ll take over for the rest of the day, all right?”

“You go take your shower,” the elderly man said warmly, “but I don’t want to see you in the Shop, got it? You’re spreading yourself too thin, you should be careful.”

“You need your rest too, jii-chan.”

“I can manage,” Sugoroku said. “I’ll let you know when I’m in need of any help. Oh, before I forget, Jounouchi-kun was here on his lunch break. He brought something over that belongs to Atemu-kun. You should’ve told me that he played a Stradivarius, Yuugi. Those things are exceptionally valuable.”

“I didn’t know, jii-chan,” Yuugi offered his apologies once again. “Where’s the cello now?”

“I had him put it into your room,” Sugoroku said innocently. “I have the feeling Atemu-kun’s going to spend a lot of time there in the very near future…”

“Jii-chan!” Yuugi fled out of the store and ran all the way upstairs, almost knocking his mother off her feet.

\------------------------------------

“Yuugi-kun… please wake up, dear.”

“Kaa-san?” Yuugi yawned. He turned over to check his alarm clock. It was seven in the early evening and a bit confused, he looked up at his mother.

“Your grandfather thought it was better to let you sleep, but I think you should eat something.”

He could smell the miso soup in the bowl she was holding and the next second, his stomach grumbled loudly. Yuugi sat upright in his bed as she handed the bowl to him.

“When will Atemu-kun be released from the hospital?” she asked.

“Within two days, I hope,” Yuugi said. “I miss him so much, kaa-san.”

“You love him so much that it makes me worried,” she said, ruffling her son’s hair. “I hope he’s worth it, Yuugi-kun. I don’t know him well enough and I don’t want to judge him... but if he can’t give you what you want, if he breaks your heart, I’ll hit him with my rolling pin.”

“Don’t worry, Jounouchi-kun is waaay ahead of you,” Yuugi said lamely. “Great soup, kaa-san.”

“We all love you and want the best for you.”

“Atemu-kun is the best for me,” Yuugi said, confident. “I love him, kaa-san, and he loves me too. He’s just not the kind of person to scream it from the rooftops.”

“I understand, dear. Your father was… is the same way. That’s why I’m worried. I don’t want you to end up like me; alone and wondering what I did wrong.”

“You did nothing wrong, kaa-san!” Yuugi almost dropped his bowl, aghast at the thought that his mother was blaming herself for the unhappy situation of her marriage. “He made a conscious choice to be away on ‘business trips’, not caring for the family he left behind!”

“I don’t want the same happening to you,” she repeated. “You deserve all the love and happiness in the world, Yuugi-kun. I know that Atemu-kun is very dedicated to his work, and when he stayed here for the first time… I could feel his distance, you know? It was like he had locked himself up in a tower and he was trying to reach for you, but he didn’t know how.”

Yuugi fell silent. What was he supposed to do? Give up on Atemu, the man he loved? He was so sure that he could reach him, that it was possible for him to bring down all his walls and peel away that protective shield - but what if Jounouchi was right, what if his mother was right? That he was setting himself up for a world of pain, having fallen in love with someone who wasn’t able to reach him, to give back what he took? 

“At least he tried to reach for me,” Yuugi said, slightly downtrodden. He finished the soup and his mother took the bowl back. She ruffled his hair once more. 

“Get some rest. I’ll wake you up tomorrow morning.”

“Good night, kaa-san.”

“Good night, Yuugi-kun.”

He rolled himself into the sheets and dutifully closed his eyes. Sleep came very quickly fortunately, but his dreams were riddled with dark, faceless monsters that haunted his restless mind. He woke up a couple of times only to fall back asleep again; when it was early in the morning, he was wide awake and with an annoyed sigh, he stared at his alarm clock. He did feel rested, so he pushed the blankets and sheets away and rolled out of bed. Yuugi checked his cell phone and noticed he had missed a few calls; he had set the device to silence, so no wonder he hadn’t heard the ringtone. He scrolled through the list: a few calls from Jounouchi, Honda and one from Ishizu. She had left a voice message, telling him that Atemu’s fever had gone down and that the doctor wanted him to finish the antibiotics. Relieved, Yuugi dressed himself and decided to go to downstairs and help out with breakfast. He ran into his grandfather in the kitchen.

“Good morning, jii-chan,” he said. “You’re up awfully early.”

“I figured you wanted to go to the hospital today,” Sugoroku said. “I want to sweep the floor and the entrance before I start my day.”

“I’ll be gone for the visiting hours,” Yuugi admitted. “I’ll be here the rest of the day, all right?”

“It’s all right, Yuugi. You take your time. Don’t feel guilty, or _I_ ’ll feel guilty.”

“I just don’t want…”

“We know what you _don’t_ want,” Sugoroku said, pouring hot water in tea cups. “You’re the only person who knows what he wants… I can only guess that right now, you want to be with Atemu-kun. That’s not rocket science.”

“I can’t forsake my duties as Game Shop employee,” Yuugi said. “I still have to take a look at the new designs for the Duel Disk 2.0 as well…”

Sugoroku added the green tea leaves to the tea strainer. “I’m sure Kaiba knows about the entire situation. He’s a strict employer, but even he’ll go easy when sickness is involved. He knows Atemu as he was his guest, this isn’t some kind of flimsy excuse to get out of work.”

“True,” Yuugi admitted. “Even so, jii-chan, I’ll make up for it as soon as everything’s back to normal.”

“I know, Yuugi. Like I said, it’s all right. Don’t feel guilty. But if you truly want to make up for it, be prepared to fetch my slippers and give me a lot of foot rubs!”

“Jii-chan! How about I make tea for you? Lots and lots of tea?”

“You’re the worst grandson,” Sugoroku muttered but winked at him. “I rather want you to whip up some scrambled eggs.”

“I can do that!” Relieved, he went in search for the eggs.

\--------------------------------------

“Good morning,” Yuugi said when he walked into the hospital room 43. “Well, look at you! All fancy and dressed up!”

“Good morning,” Atemu returned the greeting, his voice slightly hoarse. He was sitting up straight, supported by a bunch of pillows. Two large, golden earrings dangled from his earlobes and he was also wearing his rings. He had changed into a simple white shirt and a pair of fluffy, black pants, all taken from the overnight bag Ishizu had brought along. 

“You look like a king,” Yuugi said. “Or better yet, a Pharaoh. Who did you have to bribe to get to wear your jewelry?”

“I asked the nurse,” Atemu said. “I told her that, according to traditional customs of my homeland, it was against rules and regulations for me _not_ to wear any jewelry.”

“You sneak.” Yuugi walked up to him and kissed him on the forehead. “Your fever broke. I’m so glad.”

“I feel much better,” Atemu confirmed. “I barely recall the last two days. I was really out of it, as people say.”

Yuugi pulled up the chair. “Did the doctor tell you when you can leave?”

“He wants me to keep one more night, just to be safe.”

“All right. That leaves me some time to make preparations for your arrival.”

“You have been here, waking over me,” Atemu said. “Thank you.”

“I wasn’t here every night,” Yuugi said, feeling guilty. “Only people in the ICU are allowed to have family or loved ones over, outside visiting hours.”

“I clearly recall seeing you here,” Atemu said, adorably confused. 

“You were praising eggplants in your feverish dreams,” Yuugi teased him. He held up his hand and stroked Atemu’s blushing cheek. Pleased that he immediately leaned into his touch, Yuugi scooted a little closer.

“I dislike it here,” Atemu said. 

“Did you at least manage to eat something?”

“A little bit.”

“I’m going to feed you nothing but whipped cream and cake when you come home with me,” Yuugi said. “You’re far too skinny.”

“I am sorry.” He put his hand over Yuugi’s. “I really disappointed you, did I not?”

“Where does _that_ come from?” 

“I…” Atemu started to pluck at the large band aid that kept his IV in place, and Yuugi carefully pried his fingers away. “I did not expect to end up in a hospital, and I guess it is safe to say that you did not either… you are always so strong and taking care of everyone around you, it makes me feel… weak and inadequate.”

“You had a rough time,” Yuugi said. “Rishid-san told me about what happened in Egypt. I know why you did it, but perhaps it had been for the better if you hadn’t confronted yourself with the last resting place of your father.”

“I wanted to see… I wanted to tell him… I wanted to say goodbye.” Atemu sighed. Yuugi looked at him. There it was, he could see it right in front of him: a bit of vulnerability, a bit of openness, and immediately it was covered up again. Right here and now wasn’t the proper moment to talk about it; later, perhaps.

“You’ve been under great pressure,” Yuugi said. “You worked hard, you had an intense schedule… and you didn’t take good care of yourself.”

“Guilty as charged,” Atemu answered.

“Let me take care of you,” Yuugi continued. “You’re coming home with me. I want you to get better, fully and completely better - and then we’ll take it from there.”

Atemu didn’t speak, but he tilted his head towards Yuugi, who leaned into him. They shared a soft kiss, lips brushing past one another. 

“I want to be with you,” Atemu said. “You have made your intentions clear. I made you wait for so long.”

“I only want you to be with me if that’s your choice.” Yuugi kissed him again. “Your own choice, not driven by guilt, or fear, or sadness… your choice only.”

“It is,” Atemu breathed against his lips. “It is my choice to be with you.”

“Then you have to open up to me,” Yuugi said. “I can’t do this on my own, Atemu.” It felt weird to drop the honorific, but at this moment in their relationship, it felt even weirder to keep calling him ‘-kun’.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked.

“No, it’s not what _I_ want you to do.” Yuugi raised his hand to cup his cheek. “I want you to do it on your own volition. To talk to me about your father, your youth, yourself, anything. To stop burying yourself in work and to start looking at the world around you. You don’t have to do it all on your own. Let me help you. There are so many people who care for you. But it has to come from both ways, Atemu. Don’t shut us out. Don’t shut me out before we even start. I waited for you, and I’ll still wait, if you need more time.”

“No, I do not need more time!” Atemu’s eyes widened, as if scared. “I have made my mind up. I made my decision. You, Yuugi, I want to be with you.”

This was as much and as close to an “I love you” as he could get out of him, or so Yuugi thought. He didn’t want to press the matter. Hadn’t he told his mother that Atemu wasn’t the person to scream his love from the rooftops? Then why should he force him to tell him “I love you”? Yuugi caressed his skin and smiled at him. “You’re tired,” he said. “Why don’t you rest, and I’ll come pick you up tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Atemu repeated, content.

\-------------------------------

“Here we are. Jounouchi Taxi, at your service!”

Yuugi hopped out of the car, inhaling the fresh autumn air. “Thank you so much, Jounouchi-kun. You’re going to stay for dinner?”

“I never say ‘no’ to free food,” Jounouchi said. “Did your mother make enough?”

“I told her that you were coming over,” Yuugi grinned. “She probably made enough to feed an entire army!”

“Great!” Enthusiastically, Jounouchi opened the passenger’s door and held out his hand. “Are you all right?”

“I am fine.” Atemu looked slightly queasy though, as he wasn’t used to Jounouchi’s… exuberant driving style. Yuugi didn’t have a driver’s license so he depended on Jounouchi for any transportation by car. “Just a moment.” He reached behind him to grab his bag, but Jounouchi said: “I’ll take care of that. You and Yuugi go inside while I park the car.” 

“Thanks, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said and he hooked his arm through Atemu’s. He beamed at the slightly taller other, as they walked together to the Game Shop building. Yuugi’s mother was waiting at the door for them.

“Welcome, welcome!” She said. “I’m so glad you’re out of the hospital, Atemu-kun!”

“Me too,” Atemu said, “the staff was wonderful, but I rather want to be anywhere else.”

“Well, for now you’re going to stay here, right? I have made nice, hearty _nikujaga_ to get you all warmed up. Where’s Jounouchi-kun? I made an extra big batch, just for him!”

“He’s parking the car,” Yuugi said. “Eh, kaa-san? You’re blocking the door…”

“Oh, I’m sorry!” She stepped to the side, flustered. “Get inside, it’s too cold!”

 

“…and so I’m going to be an uncle soon,” Jounouchi said.

“Congratulations, Jounouchi-kun!” Yuugi beamed at his best friend, after he had corrected Atemu’s use of chopsticks. By now, he had the feeling that the curator did it on purpose, but Yuugi wasn’t going to complain about touching those long, slender fingers. Everyone else at the table offered their congratulations as well, even though it was obvious that Jounouchi was distressed at the thought of his younger sister being pregnant.

“That good-for-nothing husband of hers can’t even hold a hammer and nails,” he blurted out. “So she asked _me_ to help out with the remodeling of the baby room!”

“We’d like to help too, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi offered. “If there’s anything we can do…?”

“Can you turn back the clock?” He gruffly answered, staring at his bowl of _nikujaga_. “To the moment when she was still my sister who I could take to the beach and build sandcastles with?”

“That’s not really fair, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said gently. “Shizuka-chan has every right to her own life, like everyone else. I know it’s difficult to see her as an adult, grown woman, but you can’t hold her back. You’ll always be her big brother, that’s never going to change.”

“You’re right.” Jounouchi heaved a sigh. “But… uncle! I’m not ready for a baby in my life!”

“You still have a couple of months to get used to it,” Yuugi’s mother said, “I’m sure she’s going to be a wonderful mother!”

They continued to talk about children in general. Yuugi stole a glance at Atemu, not knowing his opinion on children as a part of their relationship. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted children or not, but it wasn’t a pressing matter. They had plenty to talk about, and Yuugi figured that the subject of children would come up sooner or later.

After dinner, Sugoroku excused himself and retired for the evening. Jounouchi stayed around long enough to catch a movie on TV with Yuugi and Atemu, commenting on the action and the _kaiju_ featuring in the flick. He had great fun explaining the monsters to Atemu, who stared at the Godzilla-like creatures in disbelief. The curator had to admit that it was definitely very different than his favorite opera, which left Jounouchi to shudder; he didn’t have any affinity with classic art at all. Yuugi thought he had the best of both worlds: he had come to appreciate classical music, but he still liked his J-pop too. Jounouchi said that he was insane, but it was all in a joking manner. When the movie was over, he said his goodbye; Yuugi’s mother had also retreated a little while ago. 

“It’s half past ten,” Yuugi said after he had shown Jounouchi out. He rubbed his hands as it was getting chilly. “I think it’s for the best if we go to bed early.” He realized what he said and blushed a furious shade of red. Previously, Atemu had stayed in the guestroom. Now it was more than obvious that he was going to stay in Yuugi’s bedroom, in the attic… something he hadn’t realized until now, and he felt his cheeks burn up. What if he said or did something stupid, while in bed? Was he supposed to.. well, act upon what he was feeling? He mentally told himself to knock it off. Atemu was barely out of the hospital and he was thinking about… less than inappropriate things. Fortunately, the other didn’t seem to notice his mental struggle, for which Yuugi was grateful.

“I long for a nice, hot bath,” Atemu said. “I can still smell that typical hospital scent all over me.”

“I can offer you a shower,” Yuugi answered. “Not as spacious, but comfortable and it gets you clean. Would you like that?”

“I love to.” He got up from the sofa and stretched, only to immediately wince as he put his weight on his weak ankle.

“Careful,” Yuugi said. “Can you make it up the stairs?”

“Yes, no problem.” With a slight limp, Atemu followed Yuugi to the second floor of the quaint Game Shop building. Yuugi waited patiently for him to reach the top of the stairs and guided him into his bedroom with the large skylight.

“It’s not as luxurious as the Kaiba Mansion,” Yuugi apologized. “The bathroom is just around the corner. Let me get you some towels.”

“Thank you.” Atemu started to remove his jewelry and put the earrings on Yuugi’s desk. Yuugi busied himself with the towels, slippers and a bathrobe and ignored the sounds of rustling fabric as best as he could. He handed Atemu the bathrobe and towels and managed to keep his eyes on his face, not on… the rest. For a man so private with his emotions, Atemu sure didn’t have any qualms about showing his naked body. Yuugi waited until Atemu had put on the bathrobe to take another breath, feeling slightly embarrassed. 

“It’s just around the corner,” he repeated, face flustered. “Oh! Your ankle… should I get a chair or something?”

“I think I can manage,” Atemu said, “but if I am in need of support, what should I do? Call for you? Or…” he sounded embarrassed, “…you could take a shower with me...? You know... for safety precautions?”

It was a little bit of a relief to Yuugi that Atemu, despite his overall confidence, had some trouble with the current situation. It was hard for Yuugi to believe that the suave curator barely had any experience with relationships either; during their Skype sessions, he had admitted to crushing on a history professor back in Cairo, but he had never acted upon it. Everything between them was so fragile, so rocky from the start… but two different worlds needed time to merge together, and love wasn’t the only binding factor.

“For safety precautions,” Yuugi repeated and his hands went to his shirt, his fingers curling at the hem, hesitantly. Atemu was watching him and Yuugi fumbled. “I’ll be there shortly,” he said. 

“I will go ahead, then.” Yuugi wanted to bust out in laughter, if he wasn’t so nervous. They looked like teenagers, fumbling and stumbling around! He quickly undressed and grabbed a towel for himself. Tiptoeing, he went into the small bathroom. The steam impaired his vision and he reached blindly for the shower cabin; he knew his way around, obviously. He slid the door open and hopped in, bumping into Atemu.

“There you are,” he said meekly.

“Where else would I be?” Atemu turned around and because of the tight space, he brushed past Yuugi.

“Your hair curls when it’s wet,” Yuugi pointed out. “That’s funny. Mine only gets sleek.”

“So I see.” Atemu ran his fingers through Yuugi’s hair, separating the wet strands and tucking them behind his ear. Yuugi shivered, despite the warm water cascading over him. Boldly, he pressed himself closer, just to revel in Atemu’s proximity. He had never seen another man naked before and he still kept his eyes on the other’s neck and face. It felt so good to stand like this, so close to him; tentatively, Yuugi slid his arms around Atemu’s waist and put his head against his shoulder. He was rewarded with more caressing; the sensation of Atemu’s fingers running through his hair was wonderful and he shivered once more.

His body relaxed, as neither one of them engaged into sexual contact, no stress or pressure to do something they weren’t ready for yet, both subconsciously feeling that now wasn’t the moment. Instead, they touched and kissed, fingers exploring, lips brushing bare, wet skin. Yuugi closed his eyes when Atemu kissed him in the crook of his neck, adding a new sensation to his heated body, and he clung to him, fingers splayed against his back. He reveled in the attention, the gentle adoration of a hundred kisses, all light as a feather and intense as the sun. Faintly, he realized that they should actually wash themselves instead of kissing and cuddling, lest they’d run out of hot water. It was far too tempting to continue and with great reluctance, he said:   
“Atemu… pass me the shampoo, please?”

The curator chuckled, but did as he was asked. He lowered his head a little, and Yuugi opened the bottle to squeeze out a dollop of the product in his hand. He had to hurry as the water started to cool; they had spend so much time kissing that the water heating tank was drained. Shoddily, they quickly lathered and rinsed, using the last of the warm water to clean their bodies with shower gel. Just before the water turned icy cold, Atemu and Yuugi all but jumped together out of the shower cabin. 

“Brrr!” He threw a towel at Atemu’s head and wrapped a large one around his waist. He only had one bathrobe and had deferred it to Atemu. It didn’t take them much longer to dry themselves off and prepare for bed. Yuugi gave one of his pajamas to Atemu, who was very amused by the star pattern all over the fabric. He thought it looked more than cute on the curator, the light blue color of the nightwear complimenting his tan skin color. He pulled back the duvet on the bed. 

“Eh… which side of the bed?”

“It does not really matter to me,” Atemu said. 

“Get in,” Yuugi encouraged him, stifling a yawn. He had to get up early in the morning as it was a working day tomorrow, and he had to finish his project for Kaiba’s R & D team. Atemu leaned onto the mattress and climbed into the bed. Yuugi followed suit and pulled the duvet over them, so it was cozy and warm. “Are you all right?” he asked. “Your ankle?”

“Do not worry, everything is fine.” Atemu’s voice was calm and soothing. The pale moonlight didn’t reach further than Yuugi’s desk, so Yuugi couldn’t see the other, just hear him. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you that Ishizu-san left me a voicemail. She comes over tomorrow to drop off your laptop and cell phone.”

“Ah, I was wondering how I could get back to w…”

“No, you’re not,” Yuugi said sternly. “You’re still recovering, remember? You can work in the morning, but after lunchtime you’re going to spend the afternoon resting. Don’t make me take away your laptop and cell phone, because I will.”

“I believe you instantly,” Atemu answered without sarcasm. “Where will you be? At the store, or at KaibaCorp.?”

“Tomorrow, it’s the Game Shop for me. When it’s slow, I use the laptop to connect to the KaibaCorp. network and continue with my projects.”

“The Duel Disk 2.0, right? You really have to teach me the game. Malik gave me a starter’s deck for my birthday, and you the booster packs.”

“I’d love to help you build a deck,” Yuugi said. “It’s really a wonderful game.”

Atemu was silent for a moment. Yuugi figured he had fallen asleep and turned on his other side, drawing up his knees. Not a second later, Atemu scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him as a big spoon. Yuugi almost forgot to breathe. Without asking, without nudging, Atemu showed him affection for the second time this evening: first the cuddling in the shower, now the spooning in the bed. It endeared him; he might not have heard the words “I love you” out of his mouth, but in his gestures, Atemu did show he cared for him. Yuugi moved his arms over Atemu’s, entwining their hands. 

“Good night, Pharaoh,” he said, the latter title slipping out of his mouth before he realized it.

“Good night, _habibi_ ,” Atemu answered. With a big smile on his face, Yuugi closed his eyes.

\-------------------------- 


	6. Chapter 6

It was amazing how quickly people could adjust to a new situation, or so Yuugi thought. In just a few days, his entire life had changed - for the better. Atemu was home from his travels and kept himself perfectly to Yuugi’s schedule: work in the morning, rest in the afternoon. Yuugi trusted the curator to abide these ‘new rules’ and didn’t take his laptop or cell phone away; Atemu wasn’t a child that needed tutoring. Yuugi didn’t want him to return to a fulltime workweek just yet, so he decided he could start with working three days a week. 

In the late afternoon, Atemu would often join Yuugi in the Game Shop and they would play Duel Monsters when no customers were around. Atemu picked up on the game incredibly fast and Yuugi was excited to have such a strong, cunning opponent to play with. Malik and Rishid stopped by the Game Shop regularly; Rishid to drop off work for Atemu and Malik to learn Duel Monsters as well. When they stopped by, they would usually stay for dinner; Yuugi’s mother didn’t mind cooking for a larger number of people and Sugoroku enjoyed the company of the lively guests, his own mood and spirits lifted by their presence.

It was also amazing how quickly people could fall back into previous habits, much to Yuugi’s dismay. He had mentally prepared himself, yet he was still annoyed that so soon after his return to the museum, Atemu picked up more work than ever before and forsook his afternoon rest to answer the bazillion of emails, accumulated during his absence. Yuugi was torn between scolding Atemu or treat him like a child after all, tempted to hide his laptop and cell phone. He decided against it; despite everything, Atemu still obeyed him when he told him it was enough for the day, and he did close his laptop when Yuugi asked him to. He realized that his work was important to the curator, but still... their relationship was never going to get off the ground if they continued like this.

One positive thing was for sure; said curator was a cuddle bug. When it was time for bed, he loved to take Yuugi in his arms and to kiss and snuggle him for as long as it took for the both of them to fall asleep. He demurely kept his pajamas on, the light blue ones with the golden stars sprinkled all over it, while Yuugi wore either the top or bottom of another pair of pajamas. Yuugi secretly wondered if Jounouchi had been right after all, with his bewildered exclamation of _“Are you telling me he’s a virgin?”_. Perhaps Atemu was one, and that made the situation even more precarious. Yuugi found it hard to believe, but on the other hand, it wasn’t such a far-fetched notion at all: Atemu had mentioned his crush on a history professor in Cairo once, but never spoke of any other, previous relationships. He simply hadn’t been in a genuine relationship, not until he met Yuugi. How much more complicated could it get? 

Yuugi really wanted to be with Atemu and he was convinced the feelings were mutual, but he wanted more than just platonic cuddling and kissing. They had taken showers together for crying out loud! Not only did he have to fight Atemu’s walls and defenses, he also had to fight the curator’s reservations about physical interaction to boot. Knowing Atemu’s huge sense of pride and his habitual self-defense, he would never admit to having no experience. Yuugi had no idea how to breach the subject; it didn’t matter to him if Atemu had any experience or not, it was about the next, logical step in their relationship. For now, he let it run its natural course; he enjoyed the cuddling and kissing too, very much even, and he wasn’t going to pressure Atemu into doing something he clearly wasn’t ready for.

\-------------------------------

“I’m going to pick you up after five,” Yuugi said as he closed Atemu’s bento box. It was a Wednesday, which meant they both worked a full day: Yuugi at the Game Shop, Atemu at the museum, of course. “Here. I want you to return it, empty, to me after the day is over. You seriously forget to eat when you’re busy.”

“Yes, Yuugi-mama,” Atemu said and took the bento from him. “What about my vitamin intake?”

“Oh, but that joke’s going to backfire on you.” Yuugi showed a rather uncharacteristic wolfish grin as he retrieved a large bottle from the fridge. “Orange juice, freshly squeezed, so no artificial additives. Here’s your vitamin C, young man!”

“You are incredible,” Atemu said. Yuugi couldn’t make out from the tone of his voice if he was sarcastic or truly in awe. He leaned into him for a kiss and was ecstatic to receive one in return, on the lips. “I will see you after five.”

“See you then.” Atemu turned to leave the kitchen and greeted Sugoroku on his way out. 

“Good morning, Yuugi,” the elderly man said. “Is there still some breakfast left?”

“Sure, jii-chan! What would you like?”

“Don’t bother, I can get it myself.” Sugoroku opened the fridge and started rummaging. “This looks good…oh, I certainly want a slice of that!” 

“Jii-chan, I’m so glad you’re feeling better,” Yuugi said. 

Sugoroku nodded. “I’m not sure what happened myself either,” he said truthfully. “But ever since you met your Egyptian boyfriend, things surely have been livelier.”

“You like Atemu-kun, right jii-chan?”

“As a choice for a partner, yes, I like him very much, Yuugi. Your mother is quite fond of him as well.”

“That’s good to hear.” Yuugi beamed at his grandfather. “But that doesn’t explain your miraculous recovery!”

“Don’t push it too far,” he grumbled. “I still need too much medication and care to my liking.”

“You’re over eighty, jii-chan…”

“I know, I know.” Sugoroku poked Yuugi in the chest. “My health isn’t perfect and I can’t work fulltime anymore, but I’m still around.”

“I’m very happy that you are,” Yuugi said. 

“I’m very happy that you’re happy,” Sugoroku said. “I have to say Yuugi, I was a bit worried about you. I had hoped for you to find a partner much sooner, someone you could love and care for. It’s not easy to face life alone, and I wanted you to have someone by your side. It gives me much peace of mind that there’s someone you love, and who loves you.”

“Jii-chan, you needn’t worry.” Yuugi tilted his head. “Besides, you never remarried after obaa-san passed away.”

“Yes, but by then I had a family already,” Sugoroku answered. “And no one came even close to your grandmother, so I never bothered to look for someone else.”

“Jii-chan, were you really worried I wouldn’t be able to find a partner..?”

“It’s not like that. I mean… I want to see you happy, Yuugi, and your mother wants to see you happy too. You have friends, very good friends, but no one came really as close as a partner… and hear hear, I’m just babbling.”

“I understand, jii-chan. I’m sure I would’ve found someone, sooner or later.”

“I know, Yuugi. But I’m glad you found someone right now, someone to stand beside you.”

Yuugi just nodded and Sugoroku continued to rummage through the fridge to prepare his own breakfast. It was almost time to open up the Game Shop. Yuugi felt slightly disturbed, though. He had never thought or known until now that his mother and his grandfather had been worried about him. He knew his mother had been hoping for a lovely daughter-in-law and lots of grandchildren, and when Yuugi came out to her, the disappointment on her face was devastating. She had to say goodbye to her own dreams and accept that her son would bring home a same-sex partner, instead of a blushing bride. Atemu wasn’t the easiest person around, as distant as he was, but to hear from his own grandfather that his mother was fond of the curator, was very happy news. He was still a bit upset, though. Did they have so little faith in him, that he couldn’t face life alone? He’d talk to his grandfather about it later, now he had work to do. It was a slow day with customers, but he still made enough sales to call it a good day. After he closed up the shop, Yuugi retrieved his jacket and kissed his mother goodbye.

“I’m going to pick up Atemu-kun from the museum,” he said.

“All right, but don’t take too long,” she said sternly while waving a spoon around. “We’re having dinner soon!”

“Yes, kaa-san,” Yuugi promised and hurried out of the house. He took the subway to the National Museum and didn’t even need to show his pass; everyone at the museum knew him by now. Yuugi made his way up to the first floor, hoping to run into one of the Ishtars, but either they had a day off or had already gone home, as he didn’t see them. He knocked on the door of Atemu’s office before entering, pleased to find the curator behind his desk… but his eyes darted to the girl standing in front of him, holding a large stack of paperwork.

“I’m here to pick you up,” Yuugi said.

“Ah yes,” Atemu said as he accepted one of the files the girl handed to him. “I am not quite ready yet. The board has called for an extended meeting…”

“No.”

“As the curator of the Ancient Egyptian department…”

“No.”

“Due to budgetary reasons and…”

“No!”

Atemu heaved a sigh, but he wasn’t surprised by Yuugi’s protest at all.

“Khalfani-sama?” The young girl fidgeted, her voice sounding a bit nervous. 

“Send the board my apologies, I am not attending the meeting, Keiko. I am going home.”

“But Khalfani-sama, they specifically requested your presence,” she stammered.

“I will read the minutes as soon as I receive them,” Atemu said. “For now, I am going home.”

“He’s already putting in more hours than we agreed upon,” Yuugi said, glaring just a little. He wanted to tell the board that they could stuff their precious meeting into a place where the sun didn’t shine. Keiko’s eyes went wide at Yuugi’s words and he felt sorry for her, as it wasn’t his intention to get her into any kind of trouble… but Atemu’s health came first and if the board disagreed with that, well, they had to go through him to get to their curator. Such drastic measures weren’t necessary at the moment, as Atemu grabbed his coat. Wintertime was approaching fast and Yuugi was wearing his own warm coat. He looped his arm through Atemu’s when they left the office. As they descended the huge stairs, Yuugi noticed that sometimes Atemu wobbled slightly when taking another step.

“Your ankle,” he said, frowning. “It’s still not healed up yet?”

“It is, but after a long day it just gives out on me every now and then.”

“Maybe you went back to your office too soon,” Yuugi suggested. “It might not be so convenient to work from home, but at your office you’re inclined to walk around much more and take upon more work than you intended to.”

“I know.” Atemu led him out of the building after saying goodbye to the employees.

“Malik-kun and Ishizu-san aren’t around?”

“Ishizu is at the board meeting and I believe Malik had a day off,” Atemu said. He all but hissed at the low temperatures and put his hands into his pockets, while Yuugi hung onto him.

“About your work,” Yuugi said, “why don’t you hire Malik-kun as your personal assistant? I’m sure you’ve got plenty of work for him and he’s capable of much more than just being a tour guide.”

They entered the subway station. “Perhaps,” Atemu said. 

“Or Keiko? Maybe she can act as your secretary?”

“She is the secretary of one of the board directors. He will not appreciate it if I hijack her from him. What about you, then?”

“What do you mean, what about me?”

“Becoming my personal assistant?”

“Is that a joke, coming from you?” Yuugi wanted to kiss him on the nose, but they sort of had a silent agreement of showing very little affection in public. Walking like this, with their arms looped together, was more than he could ask for at the moment, and he was enjoying it very much. 

“Oh, forget it,” Atemu grinned. “I would not be able to focus on my work at all!”

“Me neither,” Yuugi said dryly and the conversation was cut short as the subway arrived and they had to wrestle through the crowd to find themselves a seat. As they traveled back to the Game Shop, the subway was far too crowded and noisy to keep up a conversation, so they didn’t bother until they left at their stop and were out in the open again.

“Kaa-san made _kare raisu_ ,” Yuugi said as he inhaled the fresh air. “I’m famished!”

“Do you have any plans except for gorging on food?”

“No, not really. I’ve been on my feet the entire day as well. It wasn’t that crowded, but still..” Yuugi looked at him. “Why? Did you have something else in mind?”

“Ah, I thought we could watch a movie together,” Atemu said.

“On TV or at the cinema?”

“TV. It’s a political thriller,” he said. Yuugi took the keys to the front door out of his jacket pocket as they were almost home. 

“Sure, why not,” he said, as he didn’t have any energy left but to watch TV. It was the middle of the week, just two more days until the weekend, and even though it hadn’t been busy at the Game Shop, the R & D team had emailed him lots of questions and comments and he didn’t know where to get the time to deal with it all.

\------------------------------------------

After dinner, they helped out with the dirty dishes before settling into the living room. Sugoroku retreated early for the night and Yuugi’s mother went out to visit a friend. Atemu and Yuugi plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. Yuugi wasn’t really interested in the thriller, too boring and too little action - he preferred thrilling car chases and gun fights to complicated intrigues, especially of the political kind - but Atemu seemed to enjoy it, so they kept watching.

During the movie, Yuugi shifted his position and casually dropped his legs on Atemu’s lap. The more he was surprised that after five minutes or so, Atemu wrapped his hands around his sock-clad feet, fingers on his toes and thumbs on the soles, making circular, massaging movements. Yuugi refrained from moaning; how delicious! He wiggled his toes a little, eliciting a chuckle from Atemu, and he dutifully continued the massage. Yuugi lost his attention for the movie and reveled in the attention… until his cell phone rang. He had put the device on the coffee table and Yuugi had to contort his upper body to reach it. He picked up his phone and recognized the number on the display. Still, he said “Moshi moshi?”, just in case.

“Hey Yuugi, it’s me,” a well-known voice said.

“Jounouchi-kun! How are you?”

“Fine, fine,” Jounouchi said, but Yuugi knew his friend for so long that he could pick up on any disturbance in Jounouchi’s voice, no matter how faint. Reluctantly, Yuugi pulled his feet away from Atemu and left the living room, searching for a private spot to talk.

“What’s going on? Something wrong?”

“I’d like to talk to you in person, just you and me,” Jounouchi said.

“Something serious?” Yuugi asked, dreading any bad news.

“Something personal,” Jounouchi answered. “How about tomorrow evening?”

“Sure, you’re always welcome,” Yuugi said.

“All right, see you then.”

He had already hung up before Yuugi could return the greeting, and that worried him. Jounouchi would always make a quip before hanging up, and for him to end a phone call so abruptly was just… unsettling. Yuugi went back to the living room and plopped on the couch again, lost in thoughts.

“What is the matter?” 

He was startled by Atemu’s inquiring voice. “I’m sorry,” Yuugi said. “It’s not like Jounouchi-kun to be this somber.”

“Jounouchi? Somber? Did he have bad news?”

“No… at least, I don’t think so. He wants to talk to me about something personal,” Yuugi said. “Just him and me.”

“Are you worried about him?” Atemu scooted a little closer and Yuugi was grateful for his compassion. Half of his worries were lifted because of Atemu’s gentle attention, and he nuzzled him.

“No, not really. Jounouchi-kun can take care of himself. However, he did sound like he was bothered by something.”

“If there is anything we can do for him, we will do so.”

“Thank you.” Yuugi knew that Jounouchi and Atemu hadn’t really warmed up to each other yet, but he was sure that in due time, they’d end up very good friends as well. “Dear, if it’s not too much to ask...Jounouchi-kun comes over tomorrow evening and he specifically said that he wanted to talk to me in person, so… could you and kaa-san perhaps go out? Jii-chan retires early for the night and when he’s asleep, he doesn’t hear a thing.”

“I understand. How about I visit the opera with your mother? We have been discussing the arts lately, and she mentioned that _Il Barbieri di Siviglia_ is playing at the Domino Theatre. I will acquire tickets first thing tomorrow morning.”

Yuugi kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you so much, love. Oh, and thank you for the foot massage. I could definitely use more of those.”

“Well, if you keep up with the kisses, I will see what I can do about the massages…”

\-----------------------------------------

Yuugi opened the front door and beamed at his friend. “Jounouchi-kun!”

“Yuugi,” the tall blond returned the greeting and didn’t hold back when giving his best friend a warm, big hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here,” Yuugi said. “Come in, come in! Would you like something to eat?”

It was after dinner, but Jounouchi was known for his enormous appetite and could often eat an entire second dinner. He politely refused however, another reason for Yuugi to suspect that something serious was going on, as Jounouchi never passed up on the chance of food.   
They went upstairs, to the living room. “I’ll make us some tea,” Yuugi said. “Jii-chan has already retired for the night, and Atemu-kun and kaa-san are at the opera.”

“The opera?” Jounouchi asked. “I didn’t know your mother was into that kind of thing.”

“Well, I knew that jii-chan likes classical music, but I never knew my mother liked opera,” Yuugi admitted. “I think it’s a great opportunity for them to spend some time together and to get to know each other better, seeing as Atemu-kun is...well, her son-in-law, so to say.”

“Things are going well between you two?”

“Sort of.” Yuugi had never lied to Jounouchi and he wasn’t about to start now. “I still have to keep him from working too much. I still have to pry at him to open him up. Sometimes he surprises me though,” and Yuugi told him about the spontaneous foot massage, “and sometimes he’s so clammed up that I can’t get more than two words out of him, for an entire evening.” He didn’t tell Jounouchi that there wasn’t much happening between the sheets either, that was just too personal. “In my worst moments, I’m about to give up. It’s so much fighting, so much effort. But then I look at him and I drown in those eyes, I feel how much he loves me and how hard he fights himself, to be able to show me, but he just doesn’t know how.”

Yuugi started his preparations for the tea. “But you’re not here to talk about me, Jounouchi-kun. There was something you wanted to talk about.”

“Yeah.” Jounouchi cleared his throat. He waited until Yuugi had finished making tea and they were both in the living room, cradling a huge cup as they sat down. “I… I don’t know how to say this,” he said. “I know you’re not going to laugh at me, but… well… I’m afraid I’m going to be the last one, you know?”

“The last one of what, Jounouchi-kun?”

“The left-over. The one left behind, empty-handed. To be alone for the rest of his life.”

“Jounouchi-kun…” Yuugi was shocked. “Just because other people are in a relationship, that doesn’t mean there won’t be anyone for you,” he said. “You just haven’t found the right one.”

“I believed that Mai was the right one for me,” Jounouchi said, sipping his tea “I fucked up, Yuugi, I fucked up big time and now she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me.”

“That’s not like Mai-san at all,” Yuugi said. “Maybe you fu… made a mistake, maybe things went wrong, but Mai-san would never shut you out.”

Jounouchi shrugged haphazardly. “She’s too busy dating Jean-Claude Magnum anyway.”

“She is?”

“I heard through the grapevine she’s dating him… that second-rate actor!”

“Jounouchi-kun…”

He heaved a dramatic sigh. “I know, I know. Mai’s a strong, independent woman and she’s an adult. She has every right to date whoever the hell she wants.” He sipped his tea. “I was suffocating her, holding her back. I wanted to settle down, and she wasn’t ready for it yet. Maybe _I_ wasn’t even ready for it… maybe I wanted it too badly, you know?”

“How come, Jounouchi-kun? You actually never spoke in-depth to me about your break-up with Mai-san.”

“I was ashamed,” Jounouchi admitted. “We were having this on-off relationship, and I was sure we could make it work, that we could end up as a steady couple. I wanted to make it official, be it by marriage, or moving in together… something that would ‘define’ us as a couple to the outside world, I guess. I moved too fast, and I couldn’t understand that she didn’t move at the same pace. When she told me that she didn’t want to continue, I crudely said that it probably was for the better.”

“Jounouchi-kun…” Yuugi put his teacup down. “You were upset. People say terrible things in the heat of the moment. It’s never too late to apologize. I’m sure that if you pick up the phone and call her, she would listen to you.”

“If she’s really dating that Magnum guy, she’s not going to listen to a mechanic who has nothing to offer her.”

“That’s not true, and you know that,” Yuugi said sternly. “Mai-san isn’t interested in riches or famous reputations. I’m very sorry that it didn’t work out, Jounouchi-kun, really.”

“Yeah, me too. And now it feels like it’s too late.”

“With all due respect, Mai-san isn’t the only woman in the world.”

Jounouchi agreed, chuckling. “If she were, I’d be really in a bind! I just wanted it to work so badly, Yuugi. I didn’t want to be alone.”

“Do you feel alone?”

“Sometimes,” he admitted. “Sometimes I even long back for our High School days, when we spend all day together and didn’t have to worry about jobs and such. Look, I know that we couldn’t stay a teenager forever and that life isn’t all roses and rainbows. I was happy to have our circle of friends, to be a part of that…. but after graduation, it started to fall apart. People move on, they move away, they change… and yeah, I know that’s also part of life, that things never stay the same…”

Yuugi looked at his friend, patiently listening to him. He could understand Jounouchi’s fear of being alone; his parents divorced when he was just a young kid, and his mother had taken his sister Shizuka with her when she left. It was a traumatic separation, especially because Jounouchi stayed behind with his alcoholic father. His youth had been rough, and Jounouchi experienced the divorce as his fault somehow; feeling abandoned and alone as his family was broken up. 

“Jounouchi-kun, even in a relationship you can feel alone,” Yuugi said. “Being with someone doesn’t guarantee that you’ll never feel lonely. You have to be happy with yourself, with the person you are. I know it’s a terrible cliché, but you truly have to love yourself before you can love someone else.”

“I’m pretty okay with who I am,” Jounouchi said. “I know what you mean, Yuugi. I don’t want to get obsessed about having a relationship or throwing myself head over heels into one, just to ‘be with someone’. I was a little down, feeling sorry for myself. You’ve got your curator, Anzu has married Otogi, Honda has Miho… it made me think about myself, where I stand, and what am I going to do with it?”

“You’re facing an existential crisis,” Yuugi cracked a lame joke. It made Jounouchi laugh, though.

“I’m only in my twenties! I should be partying and celebrating, instead of moping and feeling sorry for myself!”

“You’re not,” Yuugi said. “Moping and feeling sorry for yourself, I mean. I’m very glad that you talked to me about it, instead of bottling it all up inside.”

“Yeah.” Jounouchi stared into his teacup. “Weird huh, all these emotions, don’t you think? I never thought I’d feel alone, or left out. I never realized I was so hung up on having a relationship, and thinking that something would be wrong with me if I didn’t have a partner.”

“You’re not the only one,” Yuugi said, and it came out more bitter than he intended. “Earlier, my grandfather confessed to me that he and my mother were so glad that I had found a partner, someone to stand by me. He said he wanted to see me happy, and I know he means well, but it made me wonder if my own grandfather and my own mother thought that I wouldn’t be capable of facing life on my own, that I wouldn’t be strong enough!”

“I don’t think your grandfather meant it like that, Yuugi.” Jounouchi sipped the last of his tea. “He was genuinely worried for your happiness, and like many people, he equals ‘happiness’ with ‘having a partner’.”

“A relationship shouldn’t be the only thing that makes life worthwhile,” Yuugi protested. “It’s not a condition to be met to have a happy life!”

“Yeah, but you got to admit, a lot of things are better with two. You can support one another, be there for one another. Knowing that someone loves you from the bottom of their heart, that’s the most wonderful feeling in the world.”

“But I love you too, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. “You’re my best friend!”

Jounouchi reached for him and ruffled his hair. “I love you too, you know that! But I don’t want to come across you in my kitchen.”

“You’re hurting my feelings!” Yuugi exclaimed dramatically and got up to refill their teacups. “I make an awesome breakfast, you know!”

“Atemu doesn’t realize what he’s got with you,” Jounouchi said. “I really hope he opens his eyes before it’s too late.”

Yuugi handed him his teacup. “That’s what I meant when I said that being with someone doesn’t guarantee you’ll never feel lonely, Jounouchi-kun. Sometimes he’s so far away from me that I have no idea how to reach him, or if I’ll ever reach him. On the other hand, he can surprise me with the smallest things, all of the sudden he does something spontaneous that makes my heart melt… and makes it all worthwhile.”

“I don’t like to feel lonely,” Jounouchi said, continuing the earlier topic. “I guess it really hit me hard when everyone found a partner, and I was... well, without someone.”

“It doesn’t make you any less of the good person you are,” Yuugi said. “A relationship doesn’t define you, Jounouchi-kun. You don’t need one to determine who you are. It shouldn’t be the main goal in your life.”

“What’s the main goal, then?” Jounouchi asked.

“To be happy with who you are. Don’t allow your happiness to depend on whether you have a relationship or not. I know, my words don’t take away your feelings of loneliness… but please, Jounouchi-kun, don’t throw yourself into a relationship just for the sake of having someone around you. You’re perfectly fine the way you are.”

Jounouchi was silent for a bit. Yuugi sipped his tea, gauging his friend’s reaction.

“I do understand, you know,” he finally said. “But it’s not easy. I mean… what do I want right now? A companion, or a lover? Friend or family? I just want to be sure that I’m not going to end up alone.”

“Unfortunately, no one can guarantee you such a thing,” Yuugi said and a little somber, he added: “No one can guarantee that people stay together either. My parents… what kind of marriage is that? My father is constant away on business, and he never calls in, never sends us a message. My mother must feel lonely about that.”

“I guess so,” Jounouchi agreed. “At least she’s got you, Yuugi, and your grandfather. I don’t want to wallow into self-pity, but sometimes I feel like I’ve got no one left… someone close, I mean. Shizuka is with her husband, my mother and I aren’t on speaking terms and my father… well…” he shivered, “I don’t want to see him again, ever.”

“I see what you mean.” Yuugi wished he could comfort his friend better. “Please don’t forget that you’ve got your friends. We’ll always be there for you, with or without partner.”

“Of course! I would never forget that! Sorry, I made it sound like I was really ungrateful for you guys. Which I’m not… you’re the best friends someone could ever wish for! I just got a little jealous… of you all being together with someone else…”

“I’m sorry, Jounouchi-kun, I wish I could change the situation for you.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about,” Jounouchi said. “Maybe I can patch up things with Mai, but I think it’s more important that I learn to accept how to deal with feeling lonely, and that it’s not my fault.”

“Why would you think it’s your fault? Because of your parents’ divorce?”

He nodded. “When my mother left with Shizuka, I thought she was mad at _me_ , and that she was punishing me by taking my sister away from me. She abandoned me, left me in the ‘care’ of a drunk father, and I wondered for years what I did wrong, what had I done to chase my own mother away… Later, I realized their marriage had never been a good one, but I didn’t have that knowledge when I was younger. As a kid, you automatically put the blame on yourself. And that’s where, deep down, I still blame myself for not being able to hold a relationship, or maybe I even think I’m not worthy of a partner.”

“That’s some heavy stuff, Jounouchi-kun.” Yuugi wrapped his hands around the teacup. As the evening progressed, they kept talking, mostly about loneliness and abandonment. Jounouchi talked a lot about his parents’ dramatic divorce and how it influenced him, and Yuugi tried to reassure him that not every marriage was a bad one. He could understand very well though, that with such a bad example in Jounouchi’s younger days, his friend had developed a couple of issues concerning relationships in general. 

Jounouchi stayed for a couple of hours until he got tired of talking about the subject. Yuugi was glad that his best friend felt comfortable enough to pour his heart out to him. These matters were important, and he hated the thought that Jounouchi was dealing with this all on his own, with no one to talk to, so he was grateful that he had come to him. Before Jounouchi left for his apartment, they watched a silly detective series on TV to lift up the mood and after saying goodbye, Jounouchi had his usual air around him: upbeat, confident and strong.

\-------------------------

The opera was an evening-filling program and Yuugi was too tired to wait up for Atemu and his mother. They would take a taxi home, so he had nothing to worry about. He felt drained and decided to go to bed, it was late anyway. Yuugi undressed himself and took care of everything: brushing his teeth, combing his hair etc., and turned off the lights in the bathroom. He checked up quickly on his grandfather -sound asleep- and hurried up the stairs to his bedroom. Yuugi didn’t fall asleep as fast as he hoped too.

He replayed his conversation with Jounouchi in his mind and though the evening had ended on a positive note, he was actually quite saddened to learn that Jounouchi felt lonely and hadn’t spoken up about it until now. He wished his friend would find happiness, be it on his own or with someone, because Yuugi wanted him to have a loving, happy life for as long as possible. Far after midnight he fell asleep, but Yuugi had always been somewhat of a light sleeper; he woke up when a familiar weight settled behind him in bed. 

“Hey,” Yuugi said softly. “I didn’t hear you come home.”

“I did not want to wake you.” He pressed a kiss onto Yuugi’s neck. “It is very late.”

“How was the opera?”

“It was truly an amazing experience, habibi. I really liked it.”

“I’m glad.” Yuugi turned around to face Atemu. Through the skylight, which he had never bothered to cover up with a curtain or blinds, the moon shone upon Atemu’s face just enough to highlight his contours. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Yuugi whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Atemu brought up his hand and put it on Yuugi’s cheek. “Is something bothering you?”

“Why do you ask?”

“You look a little sad. Does it have something to do with Jounouchi?”

“Yes. He told me…” Yuugi hesitated. Jounouchi hadn’t asked him not to share, but the conversation had been quite personal. “He doubted himself.”

“He should not,” Atemu said. “He is a very good person, with lots of qualities.”

Yuugi was sure that Jounouchi would’ve loved to hear that, especially coming from Atemu. Their friendship was still a little rocky, but Jounouchi had accepted Atemu as Yuugi’s partner, and Atemu had accepted him as Yuugi’s best friend. 

“It’s late,” Yuugi said. “You want to sleep.”

“I would prefer to,” Atemu answered. “But if you want to talk, I will stay awake and listen to you.”

“It’s okay,” Yuugi said and pressed a kiss to Atemu’s lips. “Go to sleep.” Atemu didn’t need more encouragement and his eyes already slid close. It took much longer for Yuugi to fall asleep and he spend some time comfortably looking at his partner, gently stroking his cheek.

\-----------------------------------------

The next couple of days kept Yuugi occupied with work for KaibaCorp.’s R & D team. Kaiba was a very demanding employer, and after he coincidentally found out that Yuugi liked to design cards for the Duel Monsters game - and he was quite proficient at it - the CEO demanded new designs as well. Working at the Game Shop and fulfilling his obligations for the R & D team left Yuugi pretty much drained every day and he was glad to cuddle up to Atemu at night and receive a couple of kisses before he fell asleep.

He was worried about Jounouchi nonetheless and made sure to invite his friend over as much as possible. He’d love to be able to give Jounouchi a girlfriend but alas, that wasn’t in his power. Jounouchi wasn’t depressed over the ordeal though, and he enjoyed spending time with Yuugi and Atemu, with whom the friendship quickly improved. While Yuugi was so occupied and working hard, his ‘supervision’ over Atemu slipped a little and the curator picked up more and more hours at the museum again. Late in the Wednesday afternoon, he even had a secretary call Yuugi that he had to attend a very important board meeting; he would be home late. Yuugi was too tired to get upset about it, but it annoyed him. 

He waited up for Atemu that evening, not to scold him, but to welcome the man he loved home. Atemu had his own key to the front door by now, and when Yuugi heard it open, he shot up straight in his chair. It took Atemu quite a while to get upstairs, showing how tired he was. When he entered the living room though, his soft smile as soon as he saw Yuugi was so sweet and kind, that Yuugi almost forgot his annoyance right away. Almost.

“You’re finally home,” he said.

“I am sorry,” Atemu said. “This was a meeting I could not miss. It was very important for the future of the museum, and it had to do with my tenure as well.”

“Your tenure? What do you mean?”

“Some changes are coming up and it was imperative that they were discussed.”

“What kind of changes? Are you losing your job?” Yuugi asked, fearing the worst.

“No, I do not have to be afraid of losing my job,” Atemu said and he sat down. He was used to Yuugi snuggling up to him and he didn’t have to wait for long. He moved his arms around Yuugi for a cozy embrace. He heaved a sigh. “A lot of talk, but no decisions yet. Typical.”

“You sound irritated.”

“M-mh.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“I know. We are both tired, habibi.”

“That’s true. We’ll talk about it tomorrow, all right?”

“Tomorrow it is,” Atemu said and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Did you at least remember to eat?” Yuugi asked.

“The board was kind enough to provide catering.” Atemu shifted a little to tighten his grip on Yuugi. He already had noticed that he wasn’t going to get much out of the curator this evening, and he wasn’t in the mood to prod and pry. Yuugi simply enjoyed the attention he was given, and they exchanged kisses and cuddled until it was time for bed.

\----------------------------------

Another week went by before Yuugi finally found some time to take a breather. The reason why Kaiba was pushing so hard for new card designs and his input on the latest Duel Disk technology was because he wanted it to be ready before the end of the year holiday season, for commercial sales. It was the start of November and the team was already running behind; no matter how much Kaiba yelled, his employees were humans and they worked already as hard and as fast as they could. Yuugi finished putting together his comments and designs and send them off through the KaibaCorp. network. Today was a Game Shop day, but whenever there was a lull in business, he would pull the laptop towards him and work on R & D.. The door bell chimed and Yuugi shoved the device away.

“Irrashai! Oh, it’s you, Malik-kun! You haven’t been here for a while!” He was genuinely happy to see the tour guide again. 

“Sorry about that,” Malik said as he retrieved his Duel Monsters deck from his pocket. Yuugi picked up his own deck and the board game. It was quiet, and Malik never minded if Yuugi had to interrupt a game to help out a customer, using the opportunity to formulate or adjust his strategy. He’d never been able to beat Yuugi at the game, but that never stopped him from trying. “I really wanted to come over sooner, but some big changes are going on.”

“Yes, I know. Atemu mentioned it,” Yuugi said, albeit a little sourly as he was reminded that the curator had _only_ mentioned it, and hadn’t gone into any details. Neither one of them had followed up on it the next morning, too consumed by their work. 

Malik shuffled Yuugi’s deck. “The board wants to restructure the entire Ancient Egyptian exhibit, they want it to be interactive and more ‘attractive’, as they call it.”

“So… that would mean you’d lose your job?” Yuugi asked, horrified as he shuffled Malik’s cards. “They’re not canceling the tours, are they?”

Malik shrugged, but it was apparent that the idea distressed him. Despite complaining about the job, he didn’t want to lose it. “Ishizu is terribly upset. She wants me to hold down a job, but she can’t go against the board if they decide to move positions around.”

Yuugi couldn’t imagine the calm and collected Ishizu being upset, so he knew it had to greatly affect her. 

“What is it that _you_ ’d like to do, Malik-kun?”

He widened his eyes a little bit, as if the question took him by surprise. No one had probably asked him this before. “I’d like to stay in one place for a while, and go to college. I never got the chance to, back in Cairo.”

“Why not? What’s keeping you from going to college?”

“Because we’re following Khalfani.” Malik didn’t meet Yuugi’s eyes. “We owe him a lot and Ishizu thinks that we should go where he’s going. We’ve been to several countries in Europe and now we’re in Japan. But if his tenure is terminated or he decides to take up his belongings and move to Siberia for example, we have to follow. At least, that’s what Ishizu wants us to do.”

“Atemu wouldn’t do so without a good reason,” Yuugi said. They had shuffled each other’s deck and put it into position, next to the board. A chill went through his veins. What if Atemu decided to move? Yuugi didn’t know what to answer if Atemu asked him to follow him…he had his family and friends here, certainly Atemu wouldn’t expect him to leave them all behind? “Do you want me to talk to him about it?” 

Malik drew a handful of cards. “I don’t want to put any stress on your relationship,” he said. “I love my sister, but I wish she didn’t hang up our entire future to whatever decision Khalfani takes. I’m not sure if he’s even aware of it, I think he just assumes us Ishtars to follow him because of his position. I don’t know. Let’s just play the game.”

“Sure.” Yuugi looked at the cards in his hand, a strategy already formulating up in his mind. Were all Egyptians so private with their emotions? Malik didn’t like to talk about what was going on either, covering it up with his usual bravado. Yuugi chalked it up to stress. No one liked insecurity when it concerned their job, and he didn’t want to spoil the mood. He concentrated on the game to make sure Malik had fun, but that didn’t mean he was going easy on him.

\---------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Yuugi closed up shop. No customer had come in for the rest of the day, the sales dramatically low. He was very glad he had a steady job with KaibaCorp., otherwise he wouldn’t be able to make ends meet. Of course Atemu contributed financially to the household, but Yuugi’s mother handled the bills and as long as she didn’t complain, he assumed everything could be paid for. This evening, his mother had stepped out for the night and Sugoroku was visiting a couple of friends close in the neighborhood to catch up with them.

He had the house to himself; Yuugi cracked his knuckles. This was an excellent opportunity to have a good conversation with a certain curator. To avoid too much tension at the start of the evening, Yuugi first cooked a nice meal. He checked at what time Atemu would be home, to time dinner perfectly. He set the table and added a few candles to it, to create a cozy atmosphere. Just as he was done lighting them, he heard the key turn around in the front door. It wouldn’t take long for Atemu to get upstairs and Yuugi waited for him, excitedly and impatiently. 

“There you are,” he exclaimed as soon as the other entered the kitchen. “It was a long day again, wasn’t it?”

“Yes, you are right.” Atemu pecked him on the cheek. “I am so sorry. With all these changes as of late…”

Yuugi brought up his hands to cup Atemu’s face. “You’re restless,” he said. “I can see it in your eyes. Something’s bothering you.”

“I am a bit tensed, yes.”

“Let’s eat first,” Yuugi said. He didn’t want to start a conversation on an empty stomach or have the meal be spoiled by emotions running high, so he invited Atemu to sit down at the kitchen table. They enjoyed the food and talked about things that had been on the news, fairly neutral topics until they had finished and had taken care of the dirty dishes. Atemu went upstairs to the bedroom to change out of his suit and into something more casual and Yuugi waited for his return in the living room. He had prepared a nice pot of _gyokuro_ green tea, made from tea leaves picked during the first round of harvest. It was an excellent blend and Yuugi inhaled the scent as he poured two cups. When Atemu returned, Yuugi patted on the seat next to him and the curator dutifully sat down. 

“Here you are,” Yuugi said, handing him the tea cup. “Now, I’d like you to tell me about the tension at the museum. Malik-kun visited the store today and he was worried about his job, even though he didn’t let it show. What’s going on?”

Atemu sighed. “There are too many captains at the wheel,” he said. “They cannot decide which direction they want to take, concerning the museum and the exhibit. The board is extremely divided over its future; they want to innovate and modernize… and while I do understand, I do not want _my_ Puzzle to feature in some kind of flashy laser show, just to make it more attractive to the audience.”

Yuugi had to smile at Atemu’s ‘my’ Puzzle, even though the curator hadn’t solved the artifact, but Yuugi had. He respected Atemu’s bond with the mythical artifact and he too shuddered at the thought of such a wonderful item being displayed amidst current-day technology, just to be ‘modern’. He expected Atemu to talk about his tenure, but the curator continued with different topics and even though Yuugi knew it was important, he was interested in something else.

“What about _you_?” he suddenly asked.

“…and so it is not… what?” Atemu was distracted.

“You.” Yuugi poked him in the shoulder. “I heard through the grapevine that positions were going to change, too.”

“Malik told you that? He does not know what exactly is going on, Yuugi. Not even Ishizu is involved with all the executive decisions, _I_ am.”

“So what’s going to happen to _your_ position?” Yuugi hated to nag, but Atemu was so often clammed up, it was like pulling teeth to get something out of him and Yuugi really started to dislike it. Was it so much to ask to open up, if only a little? Atemu was silent for a moment.

“The board offered me another position,” he finally said, his voice low. “I would no longer act as the curator, but as… a representative.”

Yuugi tilted his head. “A representative? What do you mean?”

“A museum official, sort of. I would be traveling around the world, representing the Domino City Museum, and forge international relationships and collaborations, and exchanges of cultural knowledge, artifacts and traditions. Like an ambassador.”

“I see.” Yuugi’s thoughts immediately went to Malik, who longed to stay in one place for a longer period of time. “Would you be taking the Ishtars with you?”

Atemu gave him a funny look, as if he had asked a question when the answer was so obvious. “I would not be able to do this work alone.”

“How long have you known about this? When did they offer this to you?”

“Two weeks ago,” Atemu answered. 

“Two weeks… so that’s why you were so silent as of late,” Yuugi said. “You’re considering taking that position, weren’t you?” There was no reproach or anger in his voice, just curiosity and concern. 

“I am considering it, yes,” Atemu answered hesitantly. “It is...”

“This is what I mean by ‘opening up to me’, Atemu,” Yuugi said sternly, interrupting him. “You can’t make that kind of decision on your own, not without talking to your partner!”

“I did not want to burden you with it,” Atemu gave back. “You have more than enough to deal with already.”

“I’m you partner, that’s why I’m here for!” Yuugi put his hand on Atemu’s knee. “I’m here to listen to you, to support you, to comfort you! Why would you want to make such an important decision on your own, without consulting me, without considering the consequences? Would you have taken on the job and expected me to follow you, giving up my home, my family, my friends?”

“I was going to talk to you about it, eventually,” Atemu defended himself. “I first had to figure out what _I_ wanted.”

“And what is it that you want?” Yuugi asked. His stomach tied itself into knots all over again.

“I want that position,” Atemu answered. 

“Why don’t you trust me to help you?” Yuugi asked. “You can’t make such a life-changing decision all on your own. Not if you have a partner. I can’t believe that you didn’t share this with me, Atemu. Not even one hint, not even one word. You didn’t even ask for my opinion!”

“Habibi, you…”

“Don’t you ‘habibi’ me,” Yuugi said, annoyed. “I’m right _here_ and still you shut me out. I’m growing tired of your massive defenses, Atemu. I’ve opened up to you, and I expect you to open up to me. About work, about life, about yourself. We can’t go on much longer if you keep rebuking me like this.”

“But I…” Atemu looked confused. “I did not want you to burden with it. You were so busy with your own work…”

“This is what partners are for,” Yuugi repeated. “I don’t have to explain it to you again, do I? You shouldn’t have to deal with that on your own. I was here all the time. I would’ve been happy to listen to you and support you, Atemu. I’ve heard of the expression ‘no man is an island’, but you truly are an island. I’m not sure if I can ever reach you.”

Atemu remained silent. Yuugi could see that his words were affecting him and that he was mulling over them, but he didn’t offer any more comments. It was getting late and Yuugi wasn’t any longer in the mood for another discussion.

“I’m going to bed,” he said softly. “We can talk about this another time.” Without another word, Yuugi got up and walked out of the living room, not knowing what to think. He went upstairs to the bedroom, expecting Atemu to follow him, but he wasn’t really surprised to end up alone in the bedroom. Maybe he’d been too harsh? But this was the gist of their relationship, wasn’t it? Those gigantic defenses, that enormous distance… how much longer was it worth it to fight? He wasn’t a quitter, but his patience and strength weren’t unlimited. If Atemu didn’t learn to trust him, to view him as his equal and as his partner, why should he keep fighting? The curator had never been taught to interact socially, had no real experience with relationships, but the fight was turning into a battle, and Yuugi didn’t know how much stamina he had to continue. Love only wasn’t enough… saddened, he prepared to go to bed. He thought back to his conversation with Jounouchi. _Even in a relationship you can feel alone._

\----------------------------

On the days he worked for KaibaCorp., Yuugi designated the living room as his office, as he could lounge on the cushy sofa while working on his laptop. The Game Shop was closed for the day; Sugoroku wasn’t in good health to work anymore and besides, the store was generating less and less income. Yuugi knew he was postponing the inevitable decision, but he wasn’t in a rush as the family managed to get by financially. He had send an e-mail with several card designs when he heard someone coming up the stairs.

“Kaa-san?” His mother had gone out to run some errands, he hadn’t expected her back so soon. His surprise was much greater when he saw it was Atemu. “Dear? You’re home early,” he said and cringed at how it sounded like he was accusing him somehow. 

“Yes, I decided to leave the museum early today,” he answered. 

“Are you all right?” Yuugi asked.

“Yes, I feel fine.” Atemu moved onto the stairs and went up to the attic, leaving Yuugi wondering what to do. Go after him? Leave him be for now? He decided he was done for the day and powered down the laptop. Maybe he could talk to Atemu and apologize; he had taken out his frustrations on him and the curator didn’t deserve that. It was always better to keep calm instead of reacting irritably. Just as Yuugi got up from the sofa, he could hear the cello. It had been a while since Atemu had played the instrument, standing in the corner of the bedroom, neatly stored in its large case. Yuugi had figured Atemu wanted the instrument close for whatever reason, even though he hadn’t played at all, until now. It was quite the surprise and Yuugi’s first response was to go upstairs and join Atemu in the room, just to watch him play. He didn’t get very far, as Sugoroku had come out of his room and stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening with rapt fascination.

“Shhh,” Sugoroku said when he noticed Yuugi, “I never heard him play before. “Rachmaninoff, Cello Sonata in G minor, the Opus 19 if I’m not mistaken. It’s usually accompanied by a piano, but he plays it solo magnificently.”

“You’re the expert on classical music around here, jii-chan,” Yuugi admitted. 

“It’s amazing,” Sugoroku said. “I saw Jounouchi bring the instrument over, but I never knew Atemu was this good.”

“He studied it to please his father,” Yuugi said. “He uses the music to deal with certain emotions.”

“I can imagine.” Sugoroku heaved a sigh. “Through music, one speaks with the soul.” 

“But I don’t know how to interpret it,” Yuugi said.

“Just listen,” the elderly man said. “He’s pouring his heart out to you.”

“I…” Yuugi listened, but got frustrated. The music was wonderful, without a doubt, but what was Atemu trying to tell him? “It sounds melancholic to me. As if he’s mourning something, but he doesn’t know what.”

“And you just claimed that you didn’t know how to interpret it?” Sugoroku looked at his grandson. “I think you know very well what’s going on in his mind, even if you feel you can’t describe it.”

“I’m not sure, jii-chan…”

Sugoroku tilted his head a little and was silent, as he listened intently to the music. “I think,” he resumed talking while Atemu was still playing, “that he never gave himself a chance to grieve properly for what he’s lost. His mother. His father. Himself. He learned to depend on himself at quite a young age and when he grew older, he had his work he could bury himself in. He felt safe, comforted by his defenses, until you came along and tore at them, rattling them, even bringing some of them down. His entire world is crumbling down and it’s scaring him.”

“He’s an adult,” Yuugi pointed out. “He’s a mature man who can take his own decisions.”

“What does he know about family?” Sugoroku said, tone of voice sharp. “He didn’t know family until he met the Ishtars, and they keep a reverence distance to him. He didn’t have a partner until he met you. How does he know how to maintain a relationship when he never had one, let alone have experience with family or a life partner?”

“He needs so much time,” Yuugi sighed. “I’m not sure… I think… I know it’s worth it, but… it’s so much hard work, jii-chan.”

“It’s not easy, I’ll admit.” Sugoroku patted him on the shoulder. “Remember your own happiness, Yuugi, it’s very important. You have to decide for yourself what makes _you_ happy. Whatever decision you make, I’m here to stand by you. Now, I want to enjoy the music some more, all right?”

“All right.” Yuugi smiled at his grandfather and he sneaked upstairs, to the bedroom. He tiptoed inside, but Atemu wouldn’t have noticed even if he’d come in with a marching band. Yuugi sat down on the bed as the other continued to play, running the bow across the strings, his slender fingers moving up and down along the fingerboard. As before, Yuugi was mesmerized by the passionate look on Atemu’s face, the way he was joined with the instrument, evoking that heavenly music, completely lost in the sonata. He was completely devoured by the music, nothing existed around him anymore, he was in a totally different world. Yuugi listened and watched him until the sonata had come to an end. With his eyes still closed, Atemu allowed the instrument to lean against him, his breathing slightly erratic as if he had run a marathon. Yuugi didn’t want to startle him, so he made a soft noise, a cough at the back of his throat. Atemu opened his eyes and turned his head towards him.

“I am sorry,” he said.

Yuugi arched his eyebrows. “Sorry? For what?”

“I should have asked your permission before playing. Maybe you wanted to use the bedroom yourself…”

“It’s all right,” Yuugi said. “This is your house as well, dear. I really enjoy hearing you play.” He shifted on the bed. “You’re talking to me, aren’t you? When you play.”

“I guess so.” Atemu looked a little flustered, like Yuugi had caught onto a secret. “I... I try to explain myself with words, and when that does not work, I will try music.”

“Explain, then,” Yuugi said, gently.

“I want that position,” Atemu said, “or at least I thought I did. The opportunity to travel, to meet new people, to get into touch with so many different cultures… it would open a whole new world to me. I was overwhelmed, and fortunately the board didn’t press me for an immediate decision. They told me to take my time, and I did. I am sorry that I excluded you, habibi. You are very right that I should have consulted you… but the answer already came to me, before I could ask you.”

Yuugi remained silent. Atemu rose from his seat and put the cello back into its case, his movements tender and careful as to not damage the instrument. He put the case upright back into the corner, before joining Yuugi on the bed. Carefully, he took Yuugi’s hands into his own.

“My home is with Ancient Egypt,” he said. “With the permanent exhibition in Domino City. My home is with you. I do not want to leave. I do not want to go anywhere without you. I told them to offer the position to Ishizu instead.”

“I…” Yuugi blushed. This was the best explanation he could ever hear, and it made him feel ashamed about his earlier outburst. “Still, you wrestled with that decision on your own, all the time. I just don’t understand. I mean, I think I understand, but it just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“I cannot offer you a solid explanation for that,” Atemu said dryly. “It is in my nature, as I had to do everything on my own for so long. I am not used to confer with a partner, I never had to take into account the opinion and feelings of someone else before.”

“But why didn’t you even ask?”

“For the reasons you already mentioned,” Atemu answered. “Your friends. Your family. I would never demand you to leave it all behind.”

Yuugi looked at their joined hands. “I demand a lot of you, don’t I?” he said, apologetically. “I’m so sorry, Atemu. You come from a whole different world, and I expect and demand you to fit into mine, and then I get frustrated when you don’t adapt quickly enough. It’s too much to ask, and I should’ve noticed that. Your grief for your father, your important work, a partner who wants to change you…”

“No, no.” Atemu pulled him closer. “You are not trying to change me. You are trying to teach me. It is not your fault that your student is slow on the uptake, and stubborn to boot.”

Yuugi chuckled. “You could say that again.”

“This is the part where you say that your handsome student is making great progress and is very diligent,” Atemu said. He looked Yuugi into his eyes. “But the truth is, this handsome student is not making great progress at all, is he?”

Yuugi shook his head. “You’re right, you’re a handsome student, but the progress isn’t that great.” He looked at Atemu from under his bangs, not afraid to meet his eyes. “But there _is_ progress, and I shouldn’t have put you under so much pressure. I know you need time. I know it’s not easy for you. I just wish you would understand better how important it is for me that you trust me, that you share with me.”

“I do understand.” Atemu looked a little sorrowful. “Forgive me, habibi. I really do my best.”

“I know.” Yuugi pressed a spontaneous kiss to his lips and as he leaned into Atemu, the silver necklace with the ring slipped from his shirt. Automatically, he moved up his hand to touch it. 

“My gift to you,” Atemu said, “with all my love.”

“I love you so much,” Yuugi said. “My gift to you.”

“The most precious gift ever.” Atemu returned the kiss, letting go of Yuugi’s hands to embrace him. Yuugi didn’t hesitate for a second to answer the gesture; he lost himself into the kiss, his faith and trust in their relationship strengthened again. No matter what hardship would be in store for them, they would overcome any problem together, he was sure of it. Any negative thought left his mind as he was too occupied with kissing and being kissed; he pulled Atemu even closer so there wasn’t a millimeter of space between them left. He wanted to feel the other’s heartbeat, strong and even; yes, that was the beat of their relationship, strong and even, and they would take care of any obstacle that came along the way. Content, he melted into the kisses, and neither one of them heard Yuugi’s mother calling them for dinner.

\-------------------------- 


	7. Chapter 7

\-----------------------------

Yuugi flipped the sign on the door from ‘open’ to ‘close’. It had been a long day at the Game Shop, and not a very fruitful one. Tired, Yuugi turned the keys to lock the door and walked back to the counter to take the cash register with him. His feet were killing him; hopefully Atemu would give him another one of his spontaneous foot rubs, he could really use one! At the thought of his boyfriend, Yuugi’s lips automatically curled up into a wide, loving smile. Atemu Khalfani, curator of the Ancient Egyptian exhibition and board member of the Domino City National Museum, sure had a wonderful ring to his name. And he was all _his_ ; that thought turned Yuugi’s smile even wider and brighter.

Their relationship had improved, but Atemu still had trouble to open up. Some people were simply more introvert than others, and Yuugi had learned to accept that. He couldn’t deny that the curator wasn’t doing his best, and he reminded himself to be more patient and to not pressure the other into changing into someone he didn’t feel comfortable with. They needed time to learn how to read each other and Yuugi also had to remind himself that not everyone moved at the same pace. He was Yuugi, and Atemu was Atemu; as long as they kept communicating, they could work things out and face any problem along the way. Even though communication was the problem every now and then, Yuugi couldn’t put all the blame on Atemu. He had started this relationship with the unrealistic expectation that he and his partner would shift into this perfect balance of understanding, equality and love. The love and equality were there; Atemu treated him with much care and respect. It was the understanding that sometimes went amiss; for example, the curator hardly ever displayed emotions or affection in public, something that Yuugi was very fond of demonstrating and he couldn’t understand why Atemu would only show his love in a private, safe environment. Yuugi knew that he himself could be a real nag sometimes, and that pushing his partner to his limits wasn’t a good idea. 

He stared at the front door and checked his cell phone. Atemu hadn’t sent him a text message that he’d be later today. What was taking him so long? He expected him to come through that door any moment now… _oh no, I’m turning into a controlling boyfriend!_ Yuugi all but raced up the stairs and bumped into his mother in the kitchen.

“Yuugi-kun, no running in the house,” she said.

“Kaa-san, I’m over twenty,” Yuugi said, a little petulant. 

“That doesn’t mean I can’t tell you what to do. I’m your mother!” She winked at him to let him know she wasn’t that serious. “Dinner’s almost ready! Atemu-kun isn’t home yet?”

“He’ll be here soon,” Yuugi said. The curator could be distraught when leaving the museum, it wouldn’t be the first time that he’d taken the subway to the other side of town or got out at the wrong stop. Yuugi had barely finished his sentence or he heard a key being stuck into the front door and he brightened up.  
“There he is!”

“Good, good. Yuugi-kun, after dinner, your grandfather and I would like to talk to the both of you.” This time, his mother’s tone of voice was deadly serious. Yuugi looked at her quizzically. 

“About what, kaa-san?”

She didn’t answer as she was interrupted by Atemu entering the kitchen. “Good afternoon, Atemu-kun,” she said. “Dinner’s ready in just a few minutes.” She knew he liked to change out of his suit into casual clothes after the workday was over. Atemu returned the greeting, but not even in front of his mother-in-law he would kiss Yuugi, so the latter had to do with a very chaste peck on the cheek. 

As Atemu went upstairs to change, Yuugi called for his grandfather. Sugoroku needed time and some help to get from his bedroom to the kitchen. Even though he was in good spirits, his general health had taken a nosedive and the family had to call upon the help of a caretaker again. The elderly man didn’t like being dependent and he didn’t want to burden his grandson. No matter how often Atemu, Yuugi or his mother said that they didn’t mind to help him, he wouldn’t have any of it. This evening wasn’t an exception, and Yuugi waited patiently for Sugoroku to walk over, with the help of his cane.

“Take a seat, jii-chan,” Yuugi said as he put the bowls on the table.

“What’s for dinner? Ooh, we’re having _tofu nimono_?”

“I knew you’d like it!” Yuugi’s mother put the last bowl on the table when Atemu returned. Yuugi beamed at him, very tempted to kiss him on the spot. Atemu could put on a garbage bag and still look amazing; he smiled at Yuugi before taking a seat across of him. As usual, the amicable conversation covered topics about the daily grind: work, the weather, politics, the news and anything else that came up. Yuugi’s mother repeated that she and Sugoroku wanted to talk to the both of them after dinner. Atemu arched an eyebrow; he wasn’t used to her being this serious and formal. When everyone was finished with their meal, Sugoroku went to the living room while the others took care of the dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. Atemu and Yuugi followed suit to the living room. Yuugi was a little queasy. He’d never seen his mother this serious before, only when she was pushing him to get good grades back in high school. What could be so important that she and his grandfather wanted to talk to him about?

“Yuugi,” it was his grandfather who took the lead, “I’ve noticed as of late that the Game Shop isn’t doing that well. It runs mostly on the sales of Duel Monsters, and that’s not enough to keep the store afloat.”

“That’s true, jii-chan,” Yuugi admitted. He was very open about the revenues of the store; he had nothing to hide. Sugoroku didn’t meddle with how Yuugi ran the Game Shop as he had officially retired, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t interested in how the store was doing. “If you’re worried about money, there’s no reason to. I make more than enough to support our family.” He glanced over at Atemu, who contributed financially to the household as well, now that he had all but moved in. He hadn’t returned to his host family ever since he got back from his trip around the world, presenting the Puzzle to the general audience.

The elderly man shook his head. “No, it’s not about money, Yuugi. I know Kaiba pays you a good salary for your work on his R & D team. I’m a little worried that it’s taxing on you to split time between two jobs, especially when one job isn’t bringing much joy and is slowly turning into a burden.”

“A burden? What are you talking about, jii-chan?” Yuugi asked, suspiciously. Unbeknownst, he reached for Atemu’s hand. The curator sat quietly next to him, listening attentively, unsure of the direction this conversation was taking. Sugoroku folded his hands together.

“I’ve been giving this a lot of thought,” he said, “and it’s time for me to face the inevitable. I’m getting older and I’m in need of much more help than you can give me. It’s for the best if I were to move to a caring facility.”

“What?? No! Jii-chan!” Yuugi shot up straight from his chair. “No way! You’re not going anywhere!”

“Yuugi, please hear me out. I don’t want to burden anyone of you with taking care of me, 24/7. I don’t want you to be bogged down by me and an ailing Game Shop. I never made the transition to sell modern video games and consoles and nowadays, people don’t play board games anymore. The store is old, I’m old and I’ve always been an old-fashioned man in many ways, Yuugi. You’re young, you have a partner, your own family, and you have an entire life ahead of you.”

“Don’t talk like that, jii-chan! You can stay with us, in this house… _your_ house!” He was totally flabbergasted at the thought of his grandfather withering away in a caring facility.

“I know it sounds very upsetting, Yuugi-kun,” his mother said. “I’ve been giving it a good, hard thought as well. Grandfather needs more and more specific care, and we’re not outfitted or trained to give it to him.”

“We can make adjustments,” Yuugi said. “We can draw up schedules and rosters to do what needs to be done!”

“It’s just too much,” Sugoroku said. “I can barely walk the stairs. I need help to get in and out of bed, and to get dressed. I can’t ask of you to do that all for me.”

“Of course you can!” Yuugi refused to see any difficulty. 

“I knew you would react this way, Yuugi-kun,” his mother continued. “Believe me, I’m not happy about it either, but we can’t run away from the truth. I don’t want to see you crumbling from the pressure of juggling two jobs, your family, your obligations and forgetting all about yourself…Remember when you held that job at the accountant office and how miserable you were, working for Takana-sama? It’s not about finances, it’s about happiness and what’s best for you, me, grandfather, Atemu-kun, all of us.”

“So… you want me to close the store?” Yuugi asked, voice high-pitched.

“My idea would be to sell the house and the store, yes,” Sugoroku said, sounding tired. “You can work fulltime for the R & D team and focus on your future with Atemu-kun. Your mother can find an apartment and I’ll be taken care of, without being a bother to you all.”

“You’re never a bother to me, jii-chan!” Yuugi was overwhelmed. He turned to his mother. “Kaa-san, why are you agreeing to this? This isn’t right!”

“I agree that you and Atemu-kun should focus on a future together,” she said. “It’s not my choice, Yuugi-kun. Grandfather wants what’s best for us, and he doesn’t want to be a burden… no matter how often you or I will tell him that he isn’t one. The house is his, and if the store is no longer profitable… wouldn’t you like a place to live with Atemu-kun? Together, just the two of you?”

“We already have a place,” Yuugi said. “It’s right here! We live here just fine!” He looked at Atemu. The curator had never complained about his living circumstances and the conversation seemed to confuse him. He probably didn’t understand Yuugi’s attachment to the house. Atemu had lived in Cairo all by himself and when he came to Japan, he had lived with a host family for a while, with no one else but Kaiba Seto. Unlike Yuugi, he had never lived somewhere long enough to build up a strong emotional connection.

Sugoroku looked miserable. “If I sell the place, you’d be relieved of the Game Shop. You shouldn’t keep working at the store because you feel obligated to or just to do me a favor. I’ve never seen the store as my life work, and I’m not sad or upset to see it go. With the money, you could afford an apartment with Atemu-kun. For me, I’ve found this private assisted living facility that looks very good.”

“But…what’s going to happen to you, kaa-san?”

His mother shrugged. “Like grandfather said, I’d search for an apartment, somewhere close.” As her husband, Yuugi’s father, never was home due to his constant business trips and she didn’t seem to keep hope for his miraculous return anytime soon, she wasn’t going to invest in a house. “Yuugi-kun, if you want to stay here and continue the Game Shop, no one is standing in your way. We just want the best for you and your future.”

“B-but…” Yuugi couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mother and grandfather had been talking about what was best for _his_ future, without even asking him, and they thought that selling the Game Shop and the house _was for the best_? 

“We understand that we’re overwhelming you,” Sugoroku said. “It’s not like we expect an answer or a decision right away. I want you to think about it, just like I’ve thought about it.”

“Jii-chan…” Yuugi was flabbergasted. He wanted to say more, but his grandfather bade him goodnight, as the discussion had exhausted him. Yuugi’s mother helped him to his bedroom, leaving Yuugi and Atemu alone in the living room. Within a second, he flung himself into Atemu’s arms. It was a big consolation that Atemu immediately wrapped his arms around him in a comfortable hug, gently petting him. Yuugi pressed himself closer to him. 

“What is wrong, habibi?”

“I don’t want to leave,” he said.

“Leave? What do you mean? Nobody wants you to leave.”

Yuugi clung to him. “The house,” he said. “I was born here, I grew up in here. I want my family to stay together! I don’t want to leave this house!”

“Jii-chan said that it had nothing to do with money, but if it would make you feel more secure, I could buy the house,” Atemu offered.

“Do you want to stay here? With me?” Yuugi asked breathlessly.

“I like the quaint structure of the building,” Atemu admitted. “It is cozy, and it gives a homely feel. I like it here, yes. With you,” he added as he looked at Yuugi’s face.

“Then we should buy the house, and have jii-chan live with us!”

“We have to respect his choice,” Atemu answered. “If he really wants to be in an assisted living facility, if they can provide the care he needs…. I think he has a point, at least concerning the Game Shop.”

“I know.” Yuugi heaved a sigh. 

“And here I thought _I_ was the one who had the most trouble with changes.” Atemu tilted Yuugi’s head, his fingers caressing his skin. “The store is a lot of hard work with fairly little result. Kaiba is hounding you from day one to work fulltime for him.”

“Maybe quitting the Game Shop would be for the best,” Yuugi said, albeit reluctantly. He had been working on his R & D projects whenever business was slow, and business had been _really_ slow. His grandfather was right, the sales of the Duel Monsters game wasn’t enough to keep the store going and as of late, customers had been asking Yuugi for advice and strategy tips rather than buying the cards or booster packs. Yuugi was overwhelmed indeed. He had never thought that his grandfather would consider moving to such a facility, let alone his mother living on her own in an apartment. What was going to be left of the Mutou family? He lost himself in Atemu’s warm embrace, comforted by his presence.

\--------------------------------

The Domino City National Museum had overhauled its exhibits and Yuugi and his family had been invited for the festive launch of the museum’s new, more modern approach. Atemu, in his position as curator of the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, had put his foot down when it came to the interactive ‘improvements’. As he was also a member of the board, they had begrudgingly accepted his protests, and so his exhibit was exempt from any modern technology, safe for the lit displays. Yuugi was curious to see what kind of improvements the museum had implemented.

His mother had come along with his grandfather, the latter using a wheelchair for mobility. Sugoroku simply couldn’t stand on his feet for a long period of time and it reminded Yuugi painfully about his ailing health. As his mother and grandfather were enjoying the exhibits, Yuugi went in search of his boyfriend. Atemu however was surrounded by other guests, so Yuugi looked around for someone else to talk to. He saw a very familiar woman standing to the right, holding a glass of alcohol-free champagne and looking a bit absent-minded. He walked up to her.

“Ishizu-san, congratulations on your new position,” he said politely. She smiled at him.

“Thank you, Yuugi. That means a lot to me.”

“Are you leaving soon?”

She shook her head. “My first trip is not planned for another two months, which gives me plenty of time to prepare and get acquainted with the changes in my tasks and responsibilities.” She hesitated. “Yuugi, I was wondering… I want to ask you something, but please forgive me if I am being rude.”

“What is it that you want to ask, Ishizu-san?”

“ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani… did he…” she was searching for words, “… did he not accept this position because he thought…” Her voice trailed off.

Yuugi wasn’t really sure what she was trying to say, but he got the gist of it. “Ishizu-san, don’t worry,” he said. “You deserve this. Atemu didn’t accept the position because he wants to stay with me. I want him to be happy and I would’ve supported him no matter what, but our relationship would’ve become massively strained if he were to chose his job over me. He has a partner now, a family, and he’s discovering that there’s more to life than just work. It was a very conscious decision to take a step back.”

She looked relieved. “He made the right decision, then. I am very happy for the both of you, to enjoy life together. I was just worrying that I had… stolen something from him.”

“Ishizu-san… why do you feel that you owe him so much?”

Ishizu lowered her head. “ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani brought us to the modern world,” she said. “Before we met him, we lived underground in a far distant place in the desert, stuck in ancient, outdated traditions and beliefs that were… slowly killing us. Malik was so much younger, and rebellious. He didn’t want to adhere to these old traditions - he didn’t believe in them, and they were holding him back. I wanted Malik to become so much more, I wanted him to enjoy the world instead of becoming bitter and reclusive. I just didn’t know how. Coincidentally, _ustaaz_ Khalfani led an archaeological expedition close by our home, uncovering the large stone slabs you’ve seen displayed at the museum. I offered him my expertise and he offered me a job at the museum in Cairo in return. When I told him about my siblings, he insisted that they should come too.” She showed Yuugi a soft, warm smile. “He gave us a home and a purpose, Yuugi. For that, I owe my entire world and my life to him.”

“Ishizu-san…”

She bowed to him. “Nothing that you say will change my mind. But that’s why I want so badly to see him happy. He’s always working, closing himself off for everyone else. I feared for his health and well-being. I wanted him to find the same happiness as he had given us. Maybe I pushed a little too much here and there, but I’m very happy that I brought the two of you together... somehow. I can’t take all the credit.”

“You pushed me into his office, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi reminded her, but chuckled nonetheless. 

She blushed very, very slightly. “I hadn’t meant to be so abrasive.”

“I know, I know. I forgive you,” he said mock-dramatically. “After all, you did give me a push in the right direction.” He turned his head around, spotting Atemu in the crowd, thanks to his conspicuous hairstyle. 

“He deals with the dignitaries and officials so much better than I do,” Ishizu sighed. “I can’t wait to travel and see more of the world.”

“Are you taking Rishid-san with you?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t like to leave Malik alone.”

“He’s not coming along with you?” 

“Malik wants to go to college and preferably stay in one place for awhile. _Ustaaz_ Khalfani has put in a good word for him at Domino City University. He has to take a special entrance exam and if he gets a good score, he’ll be allowed to attend classes.”

“That’s great to hear! He told me he wanted to go to college!”

“Yes, true,” Ishizu said. “Malik didn’t have a chance at regular education due to the unique origin of our family. I’m very glad he’s going to do something he really, truly desires. I’d love to have Rishid coming along with me, but I’m not sure if I trust Malik to take care of himself on his own.”

“He’s always welcome to stop by our place,” Yuugi said. 

“Thank you, Yuugi. I would rather have both my siblings with me, but I understand and respect Malik’s wish. He’ll have plenty of time left to discover the world, be it on his own or with his friends. I really like to see him doing something that _he_ wants, instead of someone else taking decisions for him.” She was about to say more, but a guest approached her and Yuugi said his goodbyes, not wanting to hog her time. He made eye contact with Atemu who acknowledged him, but he was swamped with guests and officials who wanted to talk to him.

Instead, Yuugi searched out his mother and grandfather and as expected, he found them at the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, in front of the display case with the Puzzle. The strange and fascinating upside-down pyramid was bathing in gentle light that brought out its magnificent splendor perfectly. Yuugi gazed at the object that had brought him and Atemu together, and he full-heartedly agreed with the curator to not subject this wonderful artifact to a laser show as to make it ‘hip’ and ‘modern’. 

“It’s beautiful,” Yuugi’s mother said. “Is it really solid gold?”

“Solid as can be,” Yuugi answered, his eyes resting on the Puzzle. It was impossible to get any closer; the security system protecting the display case was courtesy of KaibaCorp.’s advanced technology. 

“We’re going home,” Sugoroku said. “You’ll stay here with Atemu-kun, until the party is over?”

Yuugi nodded. “I’ll see you at home again, kaa-san, jii-chan.”

“Sure. Thank you for the lovely night out, Yuugi-kun.”

He watched his mother pushing the wheelchair to the elevator. The Ancient Egyptian exhibit was on the first floor, impossible to reach for his grandfather on foot. Jounouchi would act as a driver this evening; in his condition, Sugoroku wasn’t able to go by public transport. Yuugi was very grateful that his best friend was willing to drive; he decided to cook him an extra nice dinner as a thank you for his rendered services. It would be nice to have him over again; it had been a while. Everyone was so caught up in their lives and time was flying so fast… 

The evening was almost at its end. The majority of the guests had already left, others were still around, enjoying the atmosphere and networking. Yuugi knew this was a part of Atemu’s work, but he was bored out of his mind. A few people tried to talk to him, mistaking him for the curator, only to apologize as soon as he friendly explained that he wasn’t the person they were looking for (seriously, didn’t people pay attention to one’s skin color?). Finally, the last guest in Atemu’s presence said goodbye to him, after exchanging a business card and promising to be in touch soon. As soon as the man had left, Yuugi turned towards Atemu.

“You’re tired,” he said promptly.

“Yes,” Atemu said. “It has been a long day, and an even longer evening.”

“Why don’t we go home? Surely you’re finished by now?”

“Yes, yes,” Atemu said but before they could leave, he was cornered by other people who still wanted to talk to him and by the time they finally left the Museum, it was too late to catch the last subway.

“We should call a taxi,” Yuugi said. Jounouchi had gone home after dropping Yuugi’s mother and grandfather off at the Mutou residence and he didn’t want to bother his friend to make another trip, and certainly not at this late hour. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of a local taxi service. The friendly lady who answered his call told him there’d be a taxi within five minutes. Yuugi shivered from the cold and scooted closer to Atemu.

“Have you given it some thought?” the curator suddenly asked. 

“I did,” Yuugi answered and heaved a sigh. It wasn’t a lie, but he wasn’t exactly telling the truth either. He had given it very little thought, simply because he didn’t want his family to break up like this. He had been procrastinating on this subject, as it held such big consequences. “I’m not sure what to do,” he continued. “It would take a lot of money to bring the Game Shop up to par with the needs of modern gaming communities. I do like to give advice and to interact with customers, but I think I like working for Kaiba-kun’s R & D team even more. It’s just that I can’t seem to let go of it, you know?”

“The store has seen wonderful years, Yuugi. Times have changed. Do you feel it is really worth to spend that kind of money on the store? Would the Game Shop run any better if you could cater to the gaming community? Is your heart in it?”

Yuugi was silent for a moment. “I guess it’s not,” he said. “Not completely.”

“I know how hard it is to let go of something,” Atemu said and he looked over his shoulder, into the direction of the National Museum. 

“The Puzzle.”

“It is not mine.” Atemu sounded wistful. “I gave it up for the greater good, to allow the world to see it, to share it with everyone else. It would be a sin to keep it to myself, even though my heart was yearning for it.”

“It connected you to your father,” Yuugi said. “It has an emotional value.”

“Just like the Game Shop has emotional value to you.” Atemu looked like he was going to touch Yuugi’s cheek as he raised his hand. “Sometimes the heart weighs heavier than the mind.” 

In anticipation of his touch, Yuugi leaned a little into him, but he was blinded by the lights of the arriving taxi. He groaned; he was longing for Atemu’s physical contact and silently cussed out the taxi for choosing this moment to arrive. It was a short ride home as at this time of night the streets were devoid of traffic. Yuugi yawned. Tomorrow was Saturday, so he could sleep in. He decided to continue the conversation with Atemu then, as they were both exhausted. He took care of the taxi fare and they went inside the house, completely dark as Yuugi’s mother and grandfather had already gone to bed. They sneaked upstairs, without making a sound, to their bedroom in the attic.

\-----------------------------

It was almost noon when Yuugi woke up, unsurprisingly. He was surprised however, to find Atemu still rolled up next to him, sound asleep; he was an absurd early riser. Yuugi gently shook his shoulder. “Time to wake up, sleepyhead.”

Atemu opened his eyes, albeit slowly. “What time is it?”

“Very late.” Yuugi leaned into him to kiss him on the forehead. “We didn’t have any plans for today, did we?”

“Not that I recall.” Atemu shifted a little and pulled the blankets so tight around him that he was completely covered, except the top of his head. “It is cold.”

“It’s just November,” Yuugi laughed at him. “You’re going to be so miserable when it’s actual winter!”

“Yuugi-kun! Are you awake?” His mother’s voice was audible from downstairs. Yuugi jumped out of bed, trotted to the door and opened it.

“Yes, kaa-san?”

“Your grandfather and I are leaving!” 

“What? Why?”

“We’re meeting up with the people from the assisted living facility,” she said.

“Oh, sorry!” Yuugi said. “I forgot about it, kaa-san!”

“I thought so,” she said, not offended. “It’s been such a busy week for the both of you! Why don’t you take it easy today? We won’t be back until late.”

“Sure thing, kaa-san! See you later!” He closed the door again. A day off, without any obligations and no one in the house but the two of them... Yuugi rubbed his hands and traipsed back to bed. Who could pass up on this incredible opportunity? First, he had to dig out Atemu from all the blankets and sheets he had rolled himself into, like an oversized piece of sushi. He pried and wiggled here and there, and managed to get close to Atemu after wrestling himself through layers of bed linens. He slid his arm over his chest and snuggled up to him. He wanted to feel the other’s body heat; despite Atemu’s complaints about the cold, his body was warm like an oven and Yuugi wanted to absorb it, revel in it. 

“What was that about?” Atemu mumbled, eyes closed again.

“Kaa-san and jii-chan are going to visit that facility today,” Yuugi said. “It’s a weird idea that he wants to live there. It’s not like him at all.”

“If it is truly his decision…”

“I’m not sure. He keeps saying that he doesn’t want to be a burden, and he thinks he’s doing what’s right for us.” Yuugi said. “I don’t get it - he’s not doing what’s right for _him_. He can stay here and we can help with everything he needs.”

“What if…” Atemu opened his eyes lazily, “if or when you decide to quit the Game Shop, we could buy the house and remodel the store into living quarters for jii-chan? We could remove the wall between the store and the stock room to create plenty of space for a bathroom and a bedroom.”

“That’s a great idea! If we buy the house, he won’t have to worry about money, and he can still live with us!”

“That is, habibi, only if it is _your_ decision. Remember what jii-chan said? He did not want you to do anything out of obligation towards him.”

“I know, I know. But he’s my grandfather.” Yuugi was enthusiastic about Atemu’s suggestion. “As soon as he’s home again, I’ll talk to him about it. I’m sure he’s going to love the idea!”

“Hm-m.”

“Oh no, you’re not going back to sleep, mister.” Yuugi poked him in the shoulder. 

“But the bed is so warm,” Atemu cajoled.

“You’re warm too,” Yuugi said, his finger tracing the outline of Atemu’s jaw. 

“What do you have in mind?” Atemu asked, enjoying the attention. Yuugi hesitated for a moment. Atemu’s question was innocent in itself, but it brought up an issue that Yuugi didn’t know how to deal with. He was very happy the way their relationship had evolved and developed, but it was still a mystery to him why Atemu never went beyond kissing and cuddling. Yuugi was dying to take it a step further, without pressuring his partner into doing something he wasn’t ready for. But how much longer did he have to wait? Maybe he should simply brush the subject and see how Atemu reacted… 

“I want to kiss and cuddle some,” he answered. Atemu tightened his embrace and they kissed. Yuugi didn’t realize how passionate his kisses were until he heard Atemu gasp for breath. 

“Are you all right?” he asked.

“Ah, yes,” Atemu answered. “I... I have never been kissed like that before.”

Yuugi was enamored with Atemu’s compliment, and appreciated his honesty. “Come here, then you’ll get some more.” He was pleased by the greediness Atemu displayed and they kissed again and again. Yuugi brought up his hand to tug at the buttons of Atemu’s pajamas top. His heart skipped a beat when the curator mimicked his movement. Those long, slender fingers on his skin, the anticipation in itself was so exciting…. Yuugi put his hand on Atemu’s cheek, the curator avoiding his gaze as his fingers trembled, fidgeting with the buttons. Suddenly, he let out a nervous, short laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Yuugi asked, curiously.

“The thought just crossed my mind,” Atemu said, “that my hands held the most ancient artifacts, fragile and precious, and I knew perfectly well how to handle them… yet I cannot get a goddamn button undone.”

Yuugi chuckled. “That’s all right. Just take your time.”

As Atemu continued to fumble with the buttons, his nervosity transferred to Yuugi, who couldn’t help himself. “I’m sorry I put on such a difficult garment,” he commented and chuckled: “Next time I’ll wear a shirt.” He burst out into laughter and before he knew it, they were both laughing. They held onto each other, shaking with laughter, but Yuugi noticed that Atemu’s smothered laughs started to suspiciously sound like a sob. Alarmed, he held him tight, his arms around him, rocking him back and forth. Atemu’s arms dropped to his sides, lying lifelessly in Yuugi’s embrace.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Yuugi said, shocked. “I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” He pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Atemu’s head. “I wasn’t laughing at you.” He shifted the position of his hand, fingers caressing the other’s skin and touching the nape of his neck. “It’s all right.” He continued to comfort him, his arms around him, pressing a kiss every now and then on the top of his head. The curator had buried his face against Yuugi’s chest. “It wasn’t about the buttons, was it?” he said, voice soft and low. “I wish you wouldn’t fight yourself so hard, my love.” Yuugi kissed him again. “You’re fighting so hard, that it’s killing you. It’s scary and unnerving to lower those walls. I’m right here. I’ll never judge or condemn you.”

“I know,” Atemu said and his voice was barely audible. “I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be.” Yuugi was very content to hold Atemu like this and he stroked his neck and hair, petting and caressing him. “It was too soon, wasn’t it? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have put any pressure on you.”

“You did not.” Atemu shook his head. “I want it myself, I want it so much.”

Yuugi’s heart jumped for joy. He couldn’t detect any apprehension or doubt in Atemu’s voice. “Then why are you fighting against tears?” he asked. “It’s okay to cry.”

“I am sorry,” Atemu repeated, mumbling. He fisted his hands in Yuugi’s pajamas top, his knuckles turning white. 

“You’re completely tensed up,” Yuugi said. He nuzzled him. “We’ll just stop, all right?”

“NO!” Atemu tightened his grip, tugging at the fabric so hard that Yuugi feared he was going to tear it apart. “No, please,” he said, whispering.

“We’ll just stop for _now_ ,” Yuugi stressed. “It’s all right.”

“We can continue,” Atemu said, but he didn’t move.

“No, my love. You’re terribly upset and it wouldn’t bring either one of us any pleasure if we were to continue.”

“I am fine,” Atemu said, a little petulant.

“Look at me,” Yuugi said. “You always look at me. I can’t stand it when you don’t look at me.”

Atemu didn’t comply. Yuugi pressed another kiss to the top of his head.

“You’re not fine at all. A lot has happened, but I’ve never seen you cry before. What’s the matter… was it the strain as of late?” As he continued to stroke Atemu’s hair, another thought popped up in his mind. “Is it about the position at the Museum? Do you regret giving it to Ishizu-san?”

“No, no,” Atemu denied, and Yuugi believed him. He kept petting and stroking his hair, as it was comforting for the both of them.

“What is it, then..? Something I can do for you? Something I can help you with?” He didn’t expect an answer from the curator, and he wasn’t upset or disappointed that Atemu indeed remained silent. It didn’t matter how long it would take took for him to calm down. Humming a non-descript tune, Yuugi kept petting and stroking, even though his mind wandered around in circles, asking himself what could be bothering Atemu so much.

“I am afraid,” he provided the answer, breaking the silence. 

“Of what?” Yuugi asked. “What’s keeping you from opening up, my love? Jii-chan and kaa-san are really fond of you. I love you. People all over the world respect you. Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun think you’re too distant, but they respect you as my life partner and regard you as their friend. You’re good at what you do, you’re intelligent and handsome... what could there be that frightens you?”

“Losing,” Atemu answered. He finally looked up and Yuugi was stricken by the grief in his eyes. 

“Losing..? You’re not going to lose me,” he immediately answered. “I’m with you. I’m yours. I’m not going to let you go.”

“What about the others?”

Yuugi didn’t understand it at first. “The Ishtars, you mean? I guess that’s the way life goes. People change, things change… we both don’t deal well with changes. We think too much with our hearts, not with our minds… what was it that you said? ‘The heart weighs heavier than the mind?’ It’s the truth. It’s life. It’s not easy. We can’t always keep things the same way, and we can’t keep everything under control. A lot is happening at the same time and we both take it too hard. Is that what’s bothering you?” 

Another moment of silence. “It happened again,” Atemu said. “Almost. Jii-chan… kaa-san…”

Yuugi took a sharp breath. He realized what the curator was talking about. “Family,” he said. “You’re afraid to lose your family.”

“My mother passed away when I was just a toddler,” Atemu said. “I do not even have a picture of her. My father told me a lot about her, but… I just do not know who she is.”

“You only had your father, until he passed away as well.”

Atemu nodded. “Yes.”

“And then the Ishtars came along… you took them under your wings, and you regarded, and still regard, them a family.” Yuugi wished he could tell Ishizu; she’d be indefinitely pleased to hear that the man she held in such high regard, returned the sentiment. “You’re not losing them, my love. Yes, Ishizu-san’s going to travel and Malik-kun’s going to college, but that doesn’t mean that they’re no longer in our lives. They’ll always be here, in our hearts, and I already offered Ishizu-san that Malik-kun is always welcome to stop by our place.”

Atemu nodded again. “But… what about our family now?”

Yuugi didn’t let go of the embrace. “I think your idea’s really fantastic, and I’m sure jii-chan will be very happy with it. We can all stay together in this house, my love. And even if they do leave, for whatever reason… we can’t force them to stay. It’s their decision, their choice.”

“I want everything to stay the same,” Atemu said, his voice still soft. “I want to keep everything under control. I do not want any more people to walk out of my life and leave me alone.”

“I’m not going to let you go,” Yuugi repeated, and tightened his embrace for good measure. “You’re mine, totally and completely mine.” It was out of his mouth before he realized it, and his cheeks turned red. He had meant every word of it, possessiveness included. Atemu seemed to feel comforted by his words, effectively snuggling even closer. Yuugi tried to understand his grief. Atemu had never experienced a regular family life, so it wasn’t abnormal for the curator to get anxious at the thought of losing everything he had just acquired. It made Yuugi feel proud and happy that Atemu saw his family as his own; he hadn’t lied when he told him that his mother and grandfather were very fond of the Egyptian. 

“You must think I am weird,” Atemu said. 

“Of course not,” Yuugi said. “What makes you think that?”

“About… what just happened. That I am not… ah, ‘jumping your bones’, as per the expression?”

“My, I wonder who you got that from?” Yuugi grinned.

“It was Jounouchi-kun, when he was comparing…”

“I knew it was him,” Yuugi quickly interrupted him. “That’s the way Jounouchi-kun talks. It’s a bit of a crude expression, my love. Not really fitting for a curator.”

“Oh! I see.” It brought a small smile to Atemu’s face, though. “I still have much to learn.”

“Are you feeling better?”

“I feel stupid. It is… you know, you once said that you were not going to wait forever, and it keeps replaying in my mind. I try to take my defenses down, I try to open up and talk… but sometimes it is like… there is a clump in my throat and I cannot speak, there is a weight on my heart and I cannot lift it…”

“You were alone for so long, and you simply are more introvert than I am,” Yuugi said. “I’ve said that, yes, at the start of our relationship. I waited for you, and I’ll keep waiting.”

“But not forever,” Atemu said.

“If I was immortal, I would,” Yuugi reassured him. “The most important thing is, that we keep communicating. You’re doing what you can. I don’t think that you’re weird, and there’s no need for you to feel stupid. We’ll take it step by step, all right? You like to kiss and cuddle, that’s a start.”

“M-mm.”

“Do you want to stay in bed?” Yuugi asked.

“We should get up,” Atemu answered. “We already skipped breakfast… and lunch…”

“Yeah, you’re right. We should do something…” Yuugi slowly broke up the embrace, nothing too abruptly, and stretched. “Do you want me to turn the heater up?”

“I will take a shower first,” Atemu said, “that will get me warm enough.” His voice lacked enthusiasm, which got Yuugi worried. He could see the defenses rise back up in place, closing the other off again. True, they came down easier, those walls that had provided Atemu with a sense of safety and security, but after an open, vulnerable moment they were quick to get back into position. Yuugi was about to heave a sigh, when his eyes darted through the room, to a large black case in the corner. He smiled. Of course! How could he ever forget? He went out of bed and retrieved the large cello case.

“I think you need this,” he said. “Play something for me?”

“Right now?” Atemu arched his eyebrows, but a lovely hint of excitement was visible on his face.

“Right now,” Yuugi said, his smile turning in a grin. He put the case on the floor and opened it, but didn’t touch the instrument. It was Atemu’s property, and he knew better than to touch the instrument of a musician. While Yuugi moved a chair in place, Atemu got out of bed and lifted the cello from its protective case. Before he could sit down, Yuugi already had taken the seat.

“Habibi..?”

“Come sit in front of me,” Yuugi said, opening his arms. Atemu was a bit perplexed, but he did as he was told and all but sat on Yuugi’s lap. He wrapped his arms around the curator’s waist.

“It makes playing a little bit difficult, like this,” Atemu said, slightly apologetic. 

“I want to feel it,” Yuugi said.

“What?”

“The sensations you feel when you’re playing. Your heart and soul. Play something for me, please. Anything.”

Atemu moved the cello into position and curved his right arm, his fingers wrapped around the bow. His left hand was on the instrument’s neck, touching the strings. After a moment of silence, he started to play. Long, solid strokes, eliciting those typical elongated, low, melancholical notes. Yuugi closed his eyes and listened. It made his heart cry, to hear that melancholy, which he translated to Atemu dealing with his grief, the mourning he still did for his father, for his mother, his lost family. When would all this pain end? Could he, Yuugi, do anything to take that pain away, or would it still stand between them, until the end of days? 

His folded hands rested against Atemu’s abdomen, the deep, dark tones traveling through his body. He could feel it rumbling, the intensity of the music increasing as the tones got lighter, more uplifting. Yuugi kept himself as limp as possible as he leaned against Atemu, moving along with every of the curator’s movement. With his eyes closed and focusing on the music, he could only imagine what Atemu was feeling. This… overwhelming, all-encompassing sensation of bathing in beauty, of experiencing this marvelous wonder, bathing in sound that seem to come from everywhere, enveloping, embracing. The tempo went up, the bow moved faster, fingers darting over the strings to keep up with the music turning into jubilant cries of ecstasy, higher and higher until it ended abruptly. 

He wasn’t the only one breathing heavily. Yuugi tightened his grip on Atemu again and pressed a kiss to his neck.

“That was so beautiful,” he said. “What a gift you have.”

Atemu turned his head a little and craned his neck. “You really liked it?”

“It was amazing,” Yuugi said. “No wonder they say music can move you to tears. What did you play?”

“Händel, Sonata in G minor, Opus 2, no. 8.. It is actually written for two cellos…”

Yuugi pecked him on the cheek. “Don’t think for a moment that _I_ ’m going to learn how to play a cello, my love.”

Atemu made a pouty face which invited Yuugi to kiss him again. “Want me to join you in the shower?”

“Yes, that would be amazing,” he said. “Let me take care of the cello first.”

Yuugi watched him as he got up to put the instrument back into its case again. He had really enjoyed this wonderful moment, living the music through Atemu’s movements. He felt very hopeful, as the part of the sonata had ended on such an uptempo, higher note. It gave him the confidence and reassurement he needed; that after the grief and pain, love and light would follow, and maybe it would be sooner than he thought.

“Why don’t we all go out for dinner tonight?” he said. “My treat!”

“Great idea! Now I really need to take a shower…”

“Oh, you’re so vain!”

“I am not!”

“Dolce and Gabbana or Prada?”

“I do prefer high quality fashion, yes…”

“Are you telling me _I_ look like a slob?”

“You know I like to see you in a suit. If you start working full-time for KaibaCorp., you will have to get yourself some business suits, habibi.”

Yuugi pursed his lips. “Fine. But only if you help me. I’ll admit my sense of fashion isn’t really up to date.”

“Does that mean you have decided to do it? Working for Kaiba, I mean?”

“Yes. If jii-chan agrees to live here with us, I’ll happily give up the store.”

“Are you sure?” Atemu looked at him. 

“I’m sure,” Yuugi said. “I keep telling you that life changes, people change and things change in general… so it’s a bit hypocritical to keep clinging to something and refusing to see that it’s no longer under my control. I’ll be sad to see it go, but I know what I’ll get in return.”

“I will stand by you, no matter what you decide.”

“I know. Now, get your ass into the shower. If we keep standing here and do nothing, it’s going to be dinnertime before we can get ready!”

Atemu grabbed the towels and hurried to the bathroom. Yuugi took off his pajamas and smiled to himself as he easily unhooked the buttons. That time would come. Step by step. One day they would be in each other’s arms and explore, without any walls or defenses between them. Just this moment, he had gotten an uplifting reminder that everything was going to be okay. There wouldn’t be a problem in the world that they couldn’t overcome. Strength and kindness, compassion and confidence, love and care… the balance wasn’t there yet, but he had good hopes that it would come.

“Habibi!” he heard Atemu’s muffled voice, followed by the sound of running water. Yuugi dumped his pajamas on the floor and hurried to the bathroom as well, smiling from ear to ear.

\-------------------------- 


	8. Chapter 8

\-----------------------------

Yuugi’s mother sighed and groaned in annoyance. The construction workers made a lot of noise, and dust and debris were all over the place! Ever since Sugoroku accepted Yuugi’s and Atemu’s proposition of turning the Game Shop into his living quarters, adjusted to his needs, the renovation of the building was in full swing. The elderly man had, after some prying and prodding, admitted that he hadn’t fancied the assisted living facility at all, he rather wanted to stay with his family... but just like Yuugi’s mother, he’d been convinced this decision was in the best of Yuugi’s interests. Yuugi was a bit saddened that they had reached this conclusion without consulting him; his best interest was to keep the family together, not to tear it apart! If a renovation was the solution to the problem, then there would be a renovation, no ifs or buts about it. He had called a contractor the next morning to get the ball rolling.

Much work had to be done. Before they could start the actual renovation, they had to design jii-chan’s new living quarters, implementing his wishes and the adjustments to his increasing age and health problems. Yuugi sold the majority of the Game Shop’s inventory at reduced prices and donated the rest of the toys and board games to charity. The entire store had to be stripped of its furniture: the display cases, shelves and large counter. Yuugi found a local arts and crafts shop whose owners could use the furniture; they had just started out and were delighted with the tall display cases to showcase their work. The outdated cash register went into the trash bin; it was the only object that couldn’t be salvaged. As Yuugi was busy wrapping up his business affairs, Kaiba got wind of him quitting the Game Shop and relentlessly increased his hours, demanding a full work week for his R & D team. Yuugi was happy to concentrate on just one job, he loved his work, but dealing with his situation at home and tying up the last ends of the Game Shop took also a lot of time. 

Of course Atemu took it upon himself to be in charge of the renovation, keeping a strict oversight and instructing the workers daily. He inspected what was done and conferred with the contractor when something wasn’t to his liking. Aside from the renovation, Atemu got a bulk of work from Ishizu, who had left for her first international trip. No new replacement had been found for her yet, so a lot of work ended up on his plate. Needless to say, he was very busy. To top it off, they both had a lot of social contact and obligations. It was a very hectic, busy life and Yuugi enjoyed every moment of it, grateful to have Atemu at his side and his family so close to him. With that said, all work and no play would burn out anyone, so Yuugi made sure to free up time in his schedule for himself, and certainly for his best friend, Jounouchi. He had become an uncle, as his sister Shizuka had given birth to a healthy baby boy.

“These are lovely pictures, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi admitted as he watched the slideshow on Jounouchi’s cell phone. They were having lunch together at a restaurant not far from KaibaCorp., ideal to catch up. “Shizuka-chan makes such a good mom!”

“She was born to be a mother, yes,” Jounouchi said with obvious pride in his voice. “The baby couldn’t be in better hands!”

“And with such an awesome uncle, he’ll grow up to be just as awesome,” Yuugi teased him. 

“Well, duh - his father is a boring pencil pusher, the boy needs a cool uncle to teach him everything about cars and rock music and girls!”

Yuugi grinned. “See how you’re already adapting to your new role? Not long ago, you complained that you weren’t ready to become an uncle, and now you’re totally ready for it!”

“It’s because babies are cute,” Jounouchi said. “Well, they drool and poop a lot, but I don’t have to worry about that. I can take him cart racing or laser gaming, teach him the fun things in life… Shizuka can worry about his homework results or whether he’s in bed on time.”

“I certainly hope you’ll also think of responsibilities once you become a father yourself,” Yuugi said sternly and took another bite of his delicious beef teriyaki bowl. 

Jounouchi shrugged awkwardly. “I’m not sure if I want to be one. I think I’ll practice baby-sitting my nephew first. What about you?”

“What do you mean? Becoming a father?”

“Yeah! You could always adopt, if you want to?”

“Hmmm…” Yuugi chewed on a thin slice of beef. “You know, we’ve never really talked about it. I don’t think Atemu-kun is interested in becoming a father and I’ve never had the urge or desire either. So it’s probably a moot point.”

“I think you’d make an excellent one,” Jounouchi said. He ate much faster than Yuugi and his empty bowl sat in front of him. “Teaching your kid everything about games and stuff… so, how have you two been as of late?” 

“Very, very busy,” Yuugi sighed.

“Yeah, with the renovation and you closing up store…”

“It’s so easy to slip up and fall back into the old patterns,” Yuugi said. “Work, work, work all the time and he rarely plans any time for himself. I’ve sort of accepted that I’m the one who needs to step on the brakes, because Atemu-kun simply doesn’t see it. I think he refuses, on a subconscious level, to lower all of his walls… the last one is so dense and thick, I don’t think I can ever tear it down.”

“Perhaps you don’t need to,” Jounouchi said, sipping his matcha tea. “Why would you, honestly? You pour so much energy in him, and there’s nothing wrong with that, but what’s the purpose? He loves you a lot, but he has his flaws and quirks, just like anyone else.”

Yuugi was amused. “I never thought I’d live through the day when you’d stand up for my boyfriend.” Even though Jounouchi and Atemu were friends, they didn’t share the same ‘best friends’ bond like Jounouchi and Yuugi. Due to Atemu’s more distant character, they had even started off on the wrong foot and it had taken them some time to develop a friendship. 

“I’m just saying that not all walls need to come down,” Jounouchi said philosophically. “I know he’s a good person, Yuugi. It’s very obvious that he loves you, and he treats you with much reverence and respect. He takes his family responsibilities much more serious than I do. You’d like to have your relationship completely and utterly equal, but I don’t think that’s ever possible. Between anyone, I mean. Everyone has his or her own traits, habits, flaws… that make a person unique. That’s who they are. That’s what makes us love them.”

“Are you telling me that I’m trying to change Atemu-kun into someone he doesn’t want to be?” Yuugi asked, abhorred at the thought. 

Jounouchi shook his head. “No, not at all! Don’t get me wrong, Yuugi. You want to get through to his core, to his very soul. You love him very much, that’s clear to everyone. What I’m telling you… and who am I to give you relationship advice… is to perhaps take a little step back. You know him. You love him. Getting absorbed in his work is who Atemu-kun is, so you have to grab him by the scruff and drag him out of the office. So be it. That’s who he is.”

“I see what you mean,” Yuugi said pensively, tapping with his chopsticks on the edge of his bowl as he sunk into thought. Could it be that he tried to change Atemu-kun into a copy of himself? Was it so hard to accept the other’s flaws? He wasn’t perfect either, but Atemu never pointed out something that irritated him, and whenever Yuugi brought up something negative, Atemu would always disagree. “I’m pushing too hard,” he said. “I thought that Atemu-kun had a habit of falling back into old patterns, but so do I. How could I be so selfish?”

“Now now, don’t be so hard on yourself,” Jounouchi hurried to say. “And don’t forget, every relationship has its ups and downs.”

“It takes a true friend to be this honest,” Yuugi said. “Thank you, Jounouchi-kun.”

“No problem. And if I can take my own advice, perhaps one day I’ll be in a relationship as well.”

“You haven’t heard from Michiru-chan?”

“Nah. I think it was pretty obvious to the both of us that it didn’t work out.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Jounouchi-kun.”

Jounouchi wiggled before reclining into his seat. “There’s no need. I liked her, but it was clear from the start that it wasn’t something long-term.” He grinned wolfishly. “We had a couple of fun nights in the bedroom, though.” He noticed the annoyed look on Yuugi’s face. “What? You don’t have a problem with casual sex, do you?” He lowered his voice at the end of his sentence, but he didn’t have to; the restaurant was fairly crowded and his voice was drowned out by the rest of the customers. 

“No, of course not,” he answered. “It’s just that… well, I’d love to be intimate as well. We do a lot of kissing and hugging, but… nothing much more…” The last time they had come close to being intimate, the curator had had a minor meltdown, not because he was afraid of the intimacy in itself, but because of prior accumulated stress, the build-up tension about his new-found family breaking up… Yuugi had spend the night comforting Atemu, grateful that his boyfriend opened up to him and spoke about his emotions, but truth to be told, he longed for the other, for physical intimacy, to go beyond the mere handholding and cuddles. 

“Maybe he just doesn’t know how..?” Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. “I didn’t think that anyone of his age could still be a virgin.” He didn’t know whether to laugh or to cry.

“Relationships and physical intimacy haven’t been up high on his priority list for a long time,” Yuugi said. “He had no one to help him grieve, Jounouchi-kun. He just buried himself in his work.”

“I understand,” Jounouchi said. “The things people will do to not face their pain… don’t worry Yuugi, I won’t think any less of him.” Though he made a funny face, Jounouchi wasn’t a liar and he certainly wouldn’t think that there was something wrong with Atemu.

“I just don’t know what to do,” Yuugi mused. “I want to talk to him about it, but I don’t want to overwhelm him, you know?” 

“Hey, don’t look at me,” Jounouchi held up his hands. “I can send Shizuka over, she knows the secrets of a good marriage. Maybe she can give you some tips?”

Yuugi almost choked on his tea. “Jounouchi-kun!”

\-----------------------------

Days went by. They celebrated Christmas and New Year’s. The renovation was almost done; the work took so long because a bathroom had to be installed and all the plumbing needed to be installed and adjusted. The end was near though, much to the relief of Yuugi’s mother; the noise and the dust drove her crazy. Yuugi was also glad to see the construction workers go; just a couple of days more and the renovation would be finished. Between his work for KaibaCorp.’s R & D team and the last administrative details on closing the Game Shop, he’d been giving his latest conversation with Jounouchi a long thought.

He didn’t want to impose on Atemu, but physical intimacy was an important part of a relationship to him, and he wanted to know Atemu’s opinion and where he was standing. After their previous experience in bed, it had remained quiet. Yuugi figured that the curator might be embarrassed and it had never been his intention to make him feel that way. It was fairly obvious that sex in general wasn’t a topic Atemu liked to talk about. Jounouchi might be right; maybe he simply didn’t know how..? He had build his walls so meticulously and aside from a short-lived crush on a history professor in Cairo, Atemu truly had never invested time or effort in finding a partner, or having sex. Yuugi came up with an idea. 

This Saturday afternoon, his mother and grandfather would go furniture shopping and without any other obligations on the agenda, he could schedule quality time with Atemu. As it was a delicate subject, Yuugi didn’t want to spring it on Atemu and so on Thursday night, he unfolded his plan when it was time for bed. As usual, he nuzzled the curator, basking in his love and attention. Jounouchi had been right about that and Yuugi had never contested it: Atemu loved him very much, no doubt about it. Yuugi brought up his hand to pet his hair, a movement they mutually liked.

“Habibi,” Atemu said, sounding tired yet content, “we have been very busy as of late.”

“I’m happy that you mention it,” Yuugi said. “I wanted to talk to you about it.”

“I am so sorry. The renovation demands a lot of my time and attention still. We have not found a suitable replacement for Ishizu yet and Malik stopped giving guided tours at the museum, as he is studying for his admission exams. We are so short-staffed, it is not funny anymore.”

“I’m very well aware of all that, my love, but we can’t go on like this,” Yuugi said, sternly. “I don’t want to lose sight of you. I don’t want to greet a stranger in my home. You’re my partner. My boyfriend. My lover.”

Atemu blushed slightly in the moonlight. He looked adorable with the reddish color to his cheeks and with his eyes half-lidded, so coy and demure… only Atemu could look incredibly sexy in pajamas. Yuugi kissed him on the tip of his nose. 

“I have a proposition for you,” he said.

“Name it,” Atemu said.

“This Saturday, kaa-san and jii-chan will go furniture shopping. We have all afternoon to ourselves.”

Atemu smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”

“I want to turn it into a very special afternoon,” Yuugi said and gauged the other’s reaction carefully. Atemu caught on quickly and nodded, though he looked a bit anxious. To prevent him from getting all worked up, Yuugi stressed: “We’re not going to do anything you don’t want to do. Besides, I was thinking about something else. A cleansing ritual. To leave all your grief and sorrow behind. What do you think?”

“A cleansing ritual?” Atemu asked. “Like... taking a shower or something?”

“No, not like that.” Yuugi chuckled. “See it as a symbolic ritual to let go of everything negative in your life, of everything that has been weighing you down.”

“I… I would like to let go of that,” Atemu admitted. 

“Nobody is telling you to forget your father and no one is belittling your emotions,” Yuugi said, gently caressing his hair. “But it’s time to leave the sadness behind and focus on what’s there in your life: the good things, the people who care about you.”

“I see what you mean.” He didn’t hesitate. “Alright. Let me know what I need to do.”

“Thank you for your faith and trust,” Yuugi said. He kissed him once again on the tip of his nose. Atemu tilted his head a little and Yuugi complied, kissing him lower. The curator raked his hand through Yuugi’s hair and he shivered just a little. He could only imagine the joy and pleasure it would bring him if they took it a step further… but he wasn’t focused on his own pleasure and he hoped he could teach Atemu, to show him how wonderful it could be… for tonight though, they cuddled and kissed before falling asleep, both tired from another exhausting day.

\-------------------------------

That Saturday afternoon, Yuugi saw his mother and grandfather off to the shopping mall, relieved that they didn’t ask him to come along; not because of what he had in mind, but because furniture shopping was extremely boring and tedious, especially with his mother who wanted to inspect every little detail of every chair or bed she came across. He wished Sugoroku good luck; the elderly man wasn’t looking forward to all the shopping, but he had very little choice. The renovation was almost finished, and he needed furniture. Now that they were alone in the house, Yuugi walked upstairs to the living room. Atemu looked up from his laptop, with a bit of apprehension visible in his eyes. Yuugi kissed him on the cheek.

“Alright, this is what I want you to do,” he said. “Take a nice, hot shower and get into comfy clothes; a pair of pajamas would work best, I guess.”

“Very well,” Atemu said and left to do as he was told. As soon as he heard the water running, Yuugi set up the mood in the bedroom. He turned up the heat to make the temperature warm and cozy, and he lit a lot of candles as well as a stick of lavender incense, a relaxing and calming scent for the body and mind. In the center of the room, he put down soft cushions, a bowl, a few pieces of paper and a pencil. He returned to the kitchen to prepare tea; a special blend with lemongrass and chamomile to alleviate stress and anxiety. Yuugi brought the tea and cups on a tray into the room and smiled at Atemu, sitting on one of the cushions with his legs crossed. 

“You look relaxed already,” Yuugi winked at him.

“It was a very nice shower,” Atemu said. He was wearing a pair of dark blue sweat pants and a baggy shirt, loose yet comfortable. He tracked Yuugi’s movements through the room as he set down the tray and made sure that the tea light would keep the teapot hot.

“I’ll take a shower too,” he said. “The tea needs to steep for at least ten minutes anyway. If you want to read something while you’re waiting, that’s fine by me.”

“I will wait for you,” Atemu said, his voice flat and even. He was nervous as he didn’t fully comprehend what Yuugi was aiming for. He was used to artifacts and paperwork and his vast knowledge of history, things he could discuss or debate, and at least understand… but this wasn’t work, this was personal and he realized it was important. Yuugi could see that he did his best, and if only for that, it made him love him even more. He didn’t waste time and jumped in the shower to clean himself from top to bottom. Yuugi toweled his body dry and slipped into a pair of pajamas. He joined Atemu in the bedroom and checked up on the tea: still hot. Carefully, he poured two cups and handed one to Atemu, who gracefully accepted. Yuugi sat down opposite of him and crossed his legs. He brought the cup to his lips and sipped. 

“Delicious,” he said. Atemu had waited for him to drink first and mimicked his movement, bringing the cup to his lips but before he tasted the liquid, he inhaled its scent.

“Chamomile,” Atemu concluded correctly.

“With a touch of lemongrass,” Yuugi added. “How do you like it?”

“I have to say, I really enjoy this kind of tea.” Atemu took a careful sip, as the liquid was still scorching hot. “In Egypt, tea is often flavored with fresh mint leaves or milk. It is a lot heavier than the matcha green teas in this country. It took me a while to get adjusted to the strong difference in taste.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Yuugi sipped again. It was perhaps a bit strange to sit in your pajamas on a comfy cushion and drink tea on a Saturday afternoon, but he had a clear purpose with all of this, and he was sitting right across of him. “Thank you for joining me, my love. It’s time to let go of the things that burden you. You have never given yourself room to grieve; you have never allowed yourself to move on without feeling pain or remorse. Are you ready to let it go?”

“Yes, I am ready,” Atemu breathed. He put his cup down. “I want to leave it behind me.”

“Pick up the pencil,” Yuugi encouraged him, “and a piece of paper.”

Atemu did as he was told. He had removed his rings before taking the shower, and he hadn’t put them back on. Yuugi had rarely seen him without his jewelry and was mesmerized by the elegant movements of his long, slender fingers; naked and vulnerable. Keeping his voice low and gentle,   
Yuugi gave him his next assignment: “Write down the things you want to let go of.”

Atemu didn’t hesitate. He wrote the Japanese kanji for ‘sorrow’ on the piece of paper, along with the corresponding Ancient Egyptian hieroglyph. 

“Put the piece of paper in the bowl,” Yuugi said. “Continue to write. Take as much time as you need.”

He watched while Atemu wrote down more. “Grief”, “unhappiness”, “anger” even, but he also slipped a piece of paper with “father” and “mother” into the bowl. Yuugi understood that Atemu didn’t want to let go of his parents, but of the grief and sorrow surrounding their early deaths. Especially his father had a great influence on his life, always being there in the background, hovering over his shoulder. After a while, Atemu put the last piece of paper into the bowl, his fingers slightly trembling. “Puzzle”, Yuugi read. The magnificent artifact that had been in Atemu’s family and which had kept him connected to his father, all these years; until Yuugi had managed to solve it. The Puzzle, an upside-down golden pyramid, was on permanent display at the National Museum, but Atemu had always longed to have it to himself, as it reminded him of his father and their bond.

Yuugi didn’t rush into the next part as soon as Atemu put down his pencil. “Ready?” he asked, just to be sure, after waiting for another while. Atemu nodded. “Alright. Take my hand, please.”

Atemu took his hand and Yuugi brought up a match and the matchbook. He fidgeted a little awkwardly, holding hands and lighting a match at the same time. It took him a couple of tries but the match lit up and Yuugi lowered their entwined hands to drop it into the bowl. The pieces of paper immediately caught fire, crumpling up from the heat. The smoke curled up in the air.

“There it goes,” Yuugi said, still holding Atemu’s hand. “Look at it, my love. See? There it goes, taking all your grief and sorrow with it. All your sadness and anger. Let it go. See how it flies away from you, how it leaves you.”

Atemu stared intensely after the dissipating smoke, not letting go of Yuugi’s hand. He used the moment to take the curator’s other hand in his.

“Close your eyes,” Yuugi said. “Inhale. Exhale.” He repeated the last words for as long as it took for the paper to completely incinerate and the smoke to vanish. “It’s gone.”

“Gone,” Atemu repeated, still with his eyes closed.

“You can open your eyes again, if you want to,” Yuugi said. “How do you feel? It’s okay if you want to cry, or laugh, or scream… anything you want.”

He didn’t answer straight away. “Relieved,” he finally said. “I thought I was going to cry when I was writing everything down. It came back to me so strong.”

“Do you want to play your cello? I can get it for you...”

“No, I am fine.” Atemu sounded surprised. “I feel fine. Like a weight has been lifted off of me. Even though it was just a symbolic ritual, it feels like… yes, that it has cleared and cleansed my mind.”

“I’m happy to hear that,” Yuugi said and he pressed a kiss to Atemu’s hands. “Is there anything you’d like to do?”

Atemu hesitated. “If you do not mind… I would like to lie down for a moment.”

“Of course. No problem.” 

They got up from the floor and Yuugi guided Atemu towards the bed. Just as the other was about to sit down, Yuugi wanted to withdraw his hand, but he found he couldn’t - Atemu was holding on to him.

“Please join me, habibi?”

“Of course.” Yuugi didn’t need to think twice and he climbed in bed, settling into Atemu’s arms. 

The curator fell asleep quite quickly, perhaps fatigued by the onslaught of emotions and processing them. Yuugi wasn’t very sleepy and he had to keep an eye on the still burning candles. The temperature in the room was quite warm and the lavender incense had quite a powerful scent. He stared at the ceiling. Had he succeeded in making Atemu feel better? He had come up with the ‘ritual’ himself, symbolic indeed, if only to teach Atemu to let go of everything that was dragging him down. Letting go of the issues weighing on him would diminish his need to build and keep those walls around him, freeing him of those heavy, complicated layers on his heart and soul. An hour passed and Yuugi was contemplating whether he should get up and leave Atemu to rest or what he should make for dinner as the latter stirred next to him and opened his eyes. 

“Hey there,” Yuugi said.

“Hello,” Atemu answered, a little blearily. “What time is it?”

Yuugi craned his neck to look at the alarm clock. “Around six,” he said. “Are you feeling hungry? I can whip up something for dinner.”

“Kaa-san and jii-chan are not at home yet?” He yawned.

It always pleased Yuugi to hear Atemu refer to his family as ‘his’ mother and grandfather as well. He nuzzled him. “No, after the shopping they would go to Yunosuke’s.” It was a restaurant favored by the Mutous, for their good quality food at reasonable prices. 

“Let us follow their example,” Atemu suggested.

“You want to eat at Yunosuke’s too?”

“I was thinking more of Hem-bai.”

“That... doesn’t sound very Japanese. I never heard of it?”

“It is a restaurant specializing in Egyptian cuisine,” Atemu elaborated. “The last time I spoke to Malik, he mentioned it to me. Apparently, he goes there quite often to eat koshari for lunch and he was raving about the taste.”

Yuugi never had Egyptian cuisine before. “We… eh, I can give it a try,” he said. “It’s nothing but fair, as you eat Japanese all the time and we never have Egyptian food for dinner. Alright, let’s get dressed. Maybe you can make a reservation?”

“I will.” Atemu waited for Yuugi to leave the bed first. Yuugi stretched and went in search for something comfortable, yet classy to wear. He couldn’t visit the restaurant in his pajamas and ever since he worked for KaibaCorp., he had filled his wardrobe with business suits, even splurging on one Dolce & Gabbana’s, though he kept it for special occasions only. He picked out one and got dressed; chatting with Atemu until it was time to leave.

\----------------------------------

Hem-bai was a small, family-owned cozy restaurant that made Yuugi immediately feel at home. The decoration was colorful with obvious hints of Middle-Eastern influences, yet modest and arranged in such a way that everyone would feel welcome.

“Would you do the honors?” Yuugi asked, handing Atemu the menu as he had no idea what to order. All the dishes sounded so foreign and extremely spicy to him.

“We will start off with _molokhiya_ ,” Atemu told the waiter, and to Yuugi: “I am sure you will like this. It is a national dish, served with lots of garlic.”

Yuugi trusted his opinion, but was that a slightly wicked grin on Atemu’s lips? The waiter brought out the soup fairly quickly and Yuugi could already smell the garlic, along with the coriander. Oh, who cared - it wasn’t like he wasn’t going to kiss anyone else anyway. 

“Tasty,” he said after the first spoonful. His cellphone went off and he answered, keeping the conversation brief; it was his mother, telling him that she and Sugoroku had arrived home safely. Yuugi told her that he was at the restaurant with Atemu, and that he would see her later this evening. He put his cellphone away again and was amused at Atemu finishing his soup before he did. “I can see you really enjoy it,” he said. “Should I invest in Egyptian cuisine cooking classes?”

“I am a true horror with the stove,” Atemu admitted wholeheartedly. He never had learned how to cook; by bits and pieces, Yuugi had learned that the curator had lived quite a wealthy lifestyle in Cairo; his father held a fairly high position and so the household had been run by hired personnel: a chef, a maid and a personnel assistant. After his father’s passing, Atemu had relied on the same personnel until he left for Japan, where he lived with his host family, no one else but Kaiba Seto himself, who also had an extended staff to take care of his every need. Yuugi couldn’t imagine Atemu in the kitchen; whereas he helped with simple household chores like vacuuming, folding laundry and general tidying, handling pots and pans was just out of the curator’s league. He reached over the table and patted Atemu’s hand.

“Don’t worry, I won’t demand you to cook,” he said reassuringly. “I only demand of you to be there for me when I need you.”

“Always,” Atemu said in all earnest. He didn’t pull his hand away when the waiter arrived to clear away their dishes, which pleased Yuugi. Atemu was very stingy when it came to public display of affection, and now they were holding hands, out in the open!

“We will continue with _samak mashwi_ , please,” Atemu said, and to Yuugi: “Grilled fish. A real specialty.”

“Oh, yum! I really like fish!”

 

The evening progressed nicely, with scrumptious food with lots of spices; dessert was the equally spicy, yet typical sweet _basbousa_ made of semolina and soaked in sugar syrup. Atemu had ordered a slice of _baklava_ for Yuugi who couldn’t eat it all; it was delicious, but quite heavy on the stomach. 

“I’m full,” Yuugi said, dabbing at his lips with a napkin. “It was so good!”

“I am very glad you liked it.” Atemu withdrew his hand, not because he didn’t want to hold hands no longer, but to grab his wallet in order to pay. “My treat.”

“Thank you, love.” He shifted in his seat while Atemu went to the cashier to take care of the bill. He returned with both their jackets; it was early in the year and still quite cold outside. Yuugi shrugged into his jacket and when no one was looking, he quickly pecked Atemu on the cheek. “Let’s go home, shall we?”

“I will call for a taxi,” Atemu said. Yuugi nodded; it was quite late and he wasn’t looking forward to take the subway home again. Maybe he should take driving lessons; after all, they could easily afford a car. If only traffic wasn’t so extremely crowded in Domino City…

After arriving home, Sugoroku and Yuugi’s mother had already gone to bed. Yuugi and Atemu made their way upstairs quietly and prepared for bed. As always, Atemu draped his arm over Yuugi’s chest as he spooned behind him, but this time he pulled him even closer.

“This was such a wonderful evening, habibi,” he said.

“It certainly was.” Yuugi had been smiling the entire time. “The cleansing ritual certainly was good for you.”

Atemu made a non-committal sound but Yuugi knew he agreed; he could hear it in his voice. Content, he had no difficulties falling asleep, dreaming of more Egyptian food; this time, it was Atemu who served him, clad in only a loin cloth… it certainly was one of the best dreams he ever had.

\--------------------------------------

He still had the wonderful weekend on his mind when he arrived at KaibaCorp.. Monday morning was reserved for R & D team meetings, in which current projects were discussed and the workload divided between the coworkers. Yuugi entered his department and was met with an awful silence. Every one of his colleagues sat hunched over in their cubicle, and those who walked around, looked defeated and depressed.

“What’s going on?” Yuugi asked, freaking out at the horrible atmosphere. “What happened?”

“Kaiba-sama discovered a miscalculation in an important algorithm,” one of his superiors whispered to him. “You just missed him by a second. He was screaming his head off, because production has already started up and now there’s a big possibility the Duel Disk 2.0 will malfunction when starting up a duel.”

“That’s awful,” Yuugi said. He and four others had worked continuously on several algorithms to make the holographic technology work, rendering the images of the Duel Monsters cards to perfection. He got a weird feeling in his stomach. It couldn’t be… that it was his fault? No wonder everyone was so down - they were all bleeding because of his incompetence! Panicked, Yuugi ran towards his cubicle and started up his computer. He hated to disappoint Kaiba. The CEO worked harder than anyone else and even though he had the reputation of being ruthless, Yuugi thought he was strict, but fair. He couldn’t afford to lose his job… but if he had made that mistake, wouldn’t he have been fired by now? Yuugi peeked over the edge of his cubicle and whistled at his colleague.

“What did Kaiba-kun say?” he wanted to know.

“That no one was allowed to go home until that algorithm is sorted out,” the man said, already sounding exhausted before the workday had started. “When he finds out who’s responsible for the error, heads are going to roll.”

“Oh dear.” Yuugi sat down. What was he supposed to do? What if _he_ had made that error? A thousand thoughts went through his mind. As long as Atemu held his job at the National Museum, they could get by on his salary. He no longer had the Game Shop as a back-up income. Yuugi inhaled sharply. Calm, calm, stay calm. Nobody had pointed any fingers at him. Nobody had blamed him or accused him of anything. He first had to figure out, just like the others, where and how the mistake had been made. Yuugi was so engrossed with all the coding that soon his head started to spin and his eyes started to tear from staring so intensely at the computer screen. He even forgot about lunch, as did the rest of his colleagues. At the end of the day the error had been found, but it turned out that it couldn’t be fixed so easily. More so, it was unclear how the error had been made or by whom - and the entire department eyed each other suspiciously, as no one wanted to take the blame. The last word hadn’t been said about it when everyone went home. Yuugi had such a daunting headache that he almost took the wrong subway. 

 

“Yuugi, you look like you’ve been run over by a bus,” his grandfather said, almost shocked when he saw him at dinner. Atemu would be late due to attending a banquet in honor of international guests visiting the National Museum, and Yuugi wanted nothing but to lay down in his boyfriend’s arms and be held and kissed.

“I’m sorry, jii-chan,” Yuugi apologized. “It was a really bad day at work.” He explained the issue to the elderly man, just as his mother swooped into the kitchen. She caught the last of his words and misinterpreted them, thinking that Yuugi already had been fired. “No, kaa-san,” he tried to reassure her, “but I’m sure Kaiba-kun’s going to fire the one responsible for the mistake.”

“I think he’s more focused on getting the mistake fixed and recalling the Duel Disks,” Sugoroku said. “From what I’ve heard, those rumors about him firing people on a whim are grossly exaggerated. A mistake is human…”

“Kaiba-kun demands nearly the impossible from us,” Yuugi said. “He’s not going to go easy on either one of us as soon as he finds out who’s to blame… and if he can’t find someone to blame, it’s going to be on the head of the entire team.”

“Let’s not jump to conclusions too fast.” Yuugi’s mother tried to keep a positive outlook. She had, while Yuugi and Sugoroku were talking, finished dinner preparations and served both men a full plate of _omurice_. The dish was one of Yuugi’s favorites, but the delicate taste of the fluffy egg and the perfectly cooked rice mixed with diced vegetables eluded him and he couldn’t finish his meal. His mother and grandfather looked worrisome when he announced that he was full, and that he was going to soak in the tub to relax.

\-----------------------------------

Not even the hot water could help him to unwind. Yuugi had closed his eyes, opened his eyes, tried to think happy thoughts, attempted to not think about work at all… he heaved a loud sigh. He wasn’t looking forward to tomorrow… the door to the bathroom opened.

“Just a minute,” Yuugi said, not looking up. “I’m nearly done!”

The hand stroking his hair wasn’t his mother’s, or his grandfather’s. Yuugi immediately twisted his neck and smiled when he saw Atemu.

“You’re home! What time is it?”

“Not as late as you might think,” Atemu said. “Just as well, because it was boring.”

Yuugi had to refrain from snickering. If Atemu thought something was boring, then it had to be extremely, deadly boring. Yuugi had no patience at all to sit through hours of diplomatic banquets, dinners, kabuki shows or operas, whereas Atemu wouldn’t bat an eye and even enjoyed the evening. He tilted his head a little and pursed his lips. Atemu complied and kissed him.

“I heard about the trouble at KaibaCorp., habibi.” He paused to put a towel on the floor, next to the tub, and knelt on it so he was at the same level as Yuugi. “You and the team have gone through rough times before. What is bothering you?”

“I’m afraid,” Yuugi said and he hadn’t voiced it out loud before, “that _I_ ’m the one responsible for the mistake.”

“You? Why?”

“My team worked on that particular algorithm a couple of weeks ago, when I was so busy finalizing the business administration of the Game Shop,” Yuugi said, his voice low. “I’m afraid that I made that error because I wasn’t concentrated enough.”

“You are not a robot,” Atemu said. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

“Do you?” Yuugi looked at him with glistening eyes.

“I am not the one writing complicated codes and algorithms,” Atemu protested. He took Yuugi’s head into his hands and leaned into him to kiss him, dipping his elbow in the water. 

“You’re going to ruin your Armani,” Yuugi said. “And you never make mistakes.”

“Habibi, this is not like you.” Atemu took off his jacket, folded the garment and put it aside. He rolled up the sleeves of his impeccable white dress shirt, ignoring the wet spots and resumed his earlier gesture, holding Yuugi’s head with his hands, fingers caressing his skin. “I have never seen you distressed like this.”

“Kaiba-kun had to stop an entire production line,” Yuugi said. “Do you know how much money he’s going to lose on that? If it’s my fault… and if he takes it out on the team…”

“What is the worst Kaiba can do to you?” Atemu pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose. “He can fire you. That is all right. We will get by on my salary until you find something else.”

“That’s not it,” Yuugi protested half-heartedly, weak because Atemu’s attention distracted him, and he eagerly responded to the kisses. “Nobody will hire me if I get sacked by Kaiba.”

“Why not?”

“KaibaCorp. is the world-wide leader in virtual technology. What does it say about me when I get fired?”

“This is nothing like you,” Atemu repeated and gently caressed his cheek. “You are upset.”

“I just hate the thought that I’m the one who made that mistake.”

“You do not know that.” He kissed him again. Yuugi shifted his position in the small tub, turning towards Atemu and pulling him closer at the same time, almost pulling him into the   
water. The kisses became more eager. “I believe in you. Whatever happens, we will stay together and live through it.”

“I love you,” Yuugi said and wrapped his arms around Atemu, soaking the fabric of his dress shirt. Neither one of them cared. More kisses followed and they held each other in a strong embrace, until Atemu’s arm slipped from Yuugi’s shoulder and dunked into the water. His hand touched Yuugi’s thigh and he all but gasped. He tugged at Atemu’s collar. 

“Habibi…”

“Go upstairs,” Yuugi breathed against his lips. “I want you so much.”

Atemu didn’t speak. He broke up the kiss, his eyes dark and half-lidded, and he grabbed his jacket before leaving the bathroom. Yuugi got out of the tub and toweled himself dry. What was he doing? Was he forcing Atemu into something he wasn’t ready for yet? Was he afraid to object, because he wanted to console him, Yuugi, at all costs? He felt conflicted. The physical desire was so strong, overpowering even… maybe he should turn on the shower again, but this time he should leave the water ice and ice cold. Yuugi climbed upstairs and half-way, he smelled… incense? Not-understanding, he opened the door to his room. No lights but soft, flickering candles and indeed, he could see the stick of incense, upright in its holder. After the cleansing rituals two days ago, Yuugi hadn’t gotten around to take care of the candles and incense and put them back into their proper place. In the time it had taken him to get out of the tub and dry himself off, Atemu had lit everything, including the incense. But where was the object of his affection? Yuugi smiled. He was in the bed, with the sheets pulled up to his nose, but his eyes didn’t express any fear or anxiety. Yuugi closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. His hand went to the knot he tied his bathrobe with, but first, he had to know for sure.

“I want you,” he repeated. “Do you want me too?”

Atemu pulled the sheets a little tighter. “I am not wearing any pajamas,” he said.

“That’s a good start.” Yuugi hid a laugh behind his hand. The light from the candles cast a warm glow on Atemu’s tan skin. How could someone be so beautiful? Yuugi’s hand went, without thinking, to the sheet and his fingers hooked into the fabric. Holding his breath, Yuugi pulled the sheet down, very slowly, and Atemu let go of it. “You’re so beautiful,” he said out loud.

Atemu’s hands rested in his still covered lap. They had seen each other naked before, often taking showers together - but this… this was something else. This was an entirely different dimension. He found it difficult to breathe. Atemu cupped his cheek with his right hand.

“Show me,” he whispered.

\-------------------------- 


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure?” Yuugi asked, leaning into his touch. “You don’t have to do it because you feel obligated.”

“No, I want to,” Atemu said. Even though his voice was a little shaky, he didn’t sound scared or strained. “When you were in the bath… and told me that you wanted me…”

“Yes?”

“Nobody has ever said that to me before.” Atemu coyly averted his eyes. “The way you said it, and when you repeated it just now…” He shivered, but not from any cold. Yuugi pressed his lips on his for a simple kiss and used the opportunity to slip his hands under Atemu’s ears, easily and handily removing the heavy earrings. He made sure to caress his earlobes as he took the jewelry; Atemu shivered again. Yuugi put the earrings on the nightstand. He didn’t bother taking off Atemu’s rings; they weren’t heavy or large and wouldn’t get in the way. Atemu touched the ring dangling from the necklace Yuugi always was wearing.

“Remember when you gave it to me?” Yuugi whispered. “Just before you left for those six months overseas.” 

“We were apart for so long,” Atemu said downtrodden. “I am sorry.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I made you wait,” he answered. “I made you wait for so long that I was afraid your patience would run out…”

“Yes, you needed a lot of time,” Yuugi said, “but do you think that our relationship would’ve worked if we rushed into it? What if we hadn’t respected each others’ boundaries?”

“I had too many boundaries,” Atemu admitted, a little sullen. He responded to the kisses as usual; Yuugi adored how much confidence Atemu had in kissing him; it felt so natural, so good, so wonderful. He could lose himself in those kisses for eternity and be perfectly happy with it. He kissed Atemu’s sullen frown.

“You’re not perfect,” he said, “and I’m not perfect either. I waited for you because I love you.”

“I love you too.”

That’s all that Yuugi wanted to hear. He trailed a little lower with his lips, kissing Atemu on his neck, in search for that sensitive spot that always elicited a delicious gasp of surprise and pleasure from the curator. He had no trouble locating it and to his delight, Atemu responded exactly as before, yet his reactions seemed even more intense this night. Yuugi moved his hands along Atemu’s sides but found his own movements confined by the bathrobe he was still wearing. Atemu shared that opinion, because his fingers tugged at the knot that held the fabric together.

“Take it off,” Atemu said in such a surprisingly husky voice that it made shivers run down _Yuugi’s_ spine; the dark, sensuous tone send delicious chills all over his body. The bathrobe ended up in a heap on the floor. Now he was completely naked, while Atemu was still covered from the waist down - but neither one of them was in a hurry. Yuugi pressed butterfly kisses all over Atemu’s chest, while Atemu ran his fingers over his shoulders and back, his fingers tantalizing light and tender. 

Yuugi moved lower with his lips, only to straighten himself and start all over again by kissing him on the neck. He inhaled Atemu’s typical scent, a mysterious blend of spices, hot desert sun and sand; he nuzzled his neck and suckled on his skin, leaving a hickey. Atemu chuckled. 

“Really?”

“You’re going to need to wear a scarf to work,” Yuugi grinned. “I bet the collars of your beloved Gucci shirts don’t reach that high.”

“You fiend,” Atemu said, running his hand through Yuugi’s hair. “You know all my weak spots.”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t know them by now?” He latched himself onto Atemu’s neck again, meanwhile enjoying the curator playing with his hair. He kept his own hands busy as well; stroking, caressing and touching bare skin. So far, this wasn’t going much further than their usual kissing and cuddling, but Yuugi wanted to avoid rushing. He cherished this moment, wanting to make it special for both Atemu and himself. 

“I do not know all of your weak spots,” Atemu whispered. “Does that make me a bad boyfriend?”

“Not at all.” Yuugi finished another hickey, two in a nice row. “You’re just inexperienced, my love, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Just think of all the exploring you can do… of how many discoveries there are lying in wait for you…”

Atemu gasped at the third hickey. “Ah..! I guess… no, I know I have got my work cut out for me… and I am very sure I am going to like it.” He sounded hesitant, though. “Habibi… do you not think it is rather weird for someone my age to have such little… experience?”

“You _have_ experience,” Yuugi said, smiling at him. “You’re the biggest cuddler ever and you love to hug and kiss. We’re working on the next step as we speak.” He studied the expression on Atemu’s face. “You really have never been with anyone that way?”

“No, not that way. Something… always came up.”

“Your work,” Yuugi said and as Atemu nodded, he added: “Your walls.”

“I…”

“You wouldn’t allow anyone to come close.” Yuugi nuzzled him again. “And when you close yourself off like that, there’s no way you can give yourself in a relationship. Not this intimate.”

“You are right.” Atemu pursed his lips for a kiss and Yuugi was happy to comply. He got an idea. He slipped his arms under Atemu’s and rolled onto his back, taking the curator with him so he ended up on top of him. Yuugi nipped at his bottom lip.

“Imagine me as an artifact,” he said. “Touch me. Explore me. Discover me. What do you do when you hold an artifact in your hands? How would you touch it?”

Atemu was surprised by the sudden action, but he didn’t balk at Yuugi’s suggestion. After a moment, while still looking a little anxious, he lifted up his hands and put his fingers on Yuugi’s chest. “I would study it,” he said. “I would look at it from every angle.”

“M-mm.” Yuugi made a noncommittal sound. Atemu continued to press his fingers over his chest, his touch warm and exploring. He examined him, caressing sensitive spots and showing delighted at discovering them. As he was so engrossed with the touches, the curator didn’t notice that as he shifted around, he was grinding into Yuugi, with only the thin cotton bed sheet between their lower regions. Yuugi tilted his head back and moaned. That delicious friction, combined with the explorative touches, drove him slowly but surely insane. Yuugi’s hands went to Atemu’s hips, fingers slipping between skin and fabric, and he pulled the sheet further down, exposing more bare skin. Atemu’s erratic breathing increased and he leaned into Yuugi, temporarily halting his movements.

“Are you alright?” Yuugi asked, eyes half-lidded.

“Yes,” Atemu answered, his voice a mere whisper. “I... I never knew…”

“…that you could feel this way?” he supplied. He could see a furious blush appear on Atemu’s face; for the first time ever he saw the curator turning red! Yuugi teased him just a little.   
“It’s very good that you acknowledge your horny feelings.”

“H-horny?” he sounded almost aghast. Softly laughing, Yuugi reached up to him and pecked him on the cheek. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Go on, but don’t…” Right at that moment, an already embarrassed Atemu shifted as if he wanted to move away from Yuugi, and they gasped simultaneously when the intense friction made them both shiver. 

“Wh-what was _that_?” Atemu exclaimed.

“I was trying to tell you not to wiggle around so much,” Yuugi said after he found his voice again. “You have no idea what you’re evoking, and it’s terribly hard for me to keep myself under control.”

“So I see.” Atemu cleared his throat after looking down. “It also has the same effect on me.”

Yuugi hid a laugh behind his hand. “You’re one of a kind, my love.”

“The good kind of bad kind?”

“The good kind,” Yuugi assured him. He put his hands on Atemu’s hips again. Albeit hesitant, Atemu continued with his caresses and touches. His fingers dipped lower and lower and as he shifted his position once more, Yuugi seized the movement to pull the bed sheet away. There were no more barriers between them, in every sense of the word. Atemu lowered his head so Yuugi couldn’t see the expression on his face. He raked his fingers through the other’s hair.

“Did anyone tell you that you’re beautiful?” he asked.

“You did,” Atemu said, voice soft. 

“And I was right,” Yuugi continued. “You’re so, so beautiful. You have nothing to be ashamed of or feel awkward about.” Which was easier said than done, of course. Yuugi remembered his first time; an unsatisfactory, bumbling mess that had been physically painful and embarrassing to boot. He didn’t want the same to happen to Atemu, who was so… delicate in this area. How many feelings were rushing through him, how was he dealing with the situation? Yuugi took his hands into his, caressing his fingers. “My beautiful Pharaoh,” he said. “Do you want to stop? We can continue another time.”

He thought that Atemu was going to say yes, he wanted to stop, but the curator shook his head again. “No, I want to continue,” he said. “I cannot… no, I refuse to run away any longer.”

“Run away from what?” Yuugi asked, still stroking and caressing his fingers.

Atemu didn’t look at Yuugi directly. “From what I feel,” he said. “I wish I could be the perfect lover, habibi, and satisfy you the entire night long… but I have to accept that I feel awkward yet aroused, embarrassed yet… energetic?”

“I always appreciate your honesty.” He pressed a kiss to Atemu’s fingers. “It’s a very big step for you, don’t forget that.”

He pulled him closer so that the curator lied with his full weight on top of him. They kissed passionately, gasping into the kisses when the friction became more heated. Yuugi’s hands darted over Atemu’s back, tracing his spine, going lower and lower. He touched his lower backside, fingers caressing the smooth skin. Atemu buried his head in the crook of his neck, smothering a moan. He pressed back against Yuugi’s hands, and the ensuing friction almost rendered Yuugi breathless. How long was he going to be able to hold on? He wanted Atemu so badly. No matter how lovely and wonderful the kisses, hugs and cuddles were, he wanted to feel connected, to _be_ connected with Atemu in the most intimate way possible. He softly whispered his name. Atemu said something in return, but he couldn’t hear it well.

“What is it..?”

“…me,” Atemu said, voice smothered.

“I can’t hear you,” Yuugi said in all earnest. Atemu tilted his head towards him.

“Make love to me,” he said. The curator would never use such vulgar words like ‘fuck’, and it sounded very endearing to Yuugi. He smiled at the other, overwhelmed by the love he felt for him. 

“Are you sure?” he asked. It was very difficult to keep his own desire under control, but he wasn’t as desperate as to cross Atemu’s borders. Atemu nodded. He kissed him in the crook of his neck.

“I want you to,” he whispered. “Please.” 

Yuugi embraced him. He was sure he hadn’t heard any strain or pressure in Atemu’s voice, and the curator was relaxed in his embrace, his body comfortable. Yuugi roamed his back while holding him, pressing kisses all over. 

“I won’t disappoint you,” he breathed heavily. He had barely spoken the words or a sense of doubt went through him. He was the one with more experience, but did that make him an excellent lover? Atemu didn’t have any reference material, yet Yuugi wanted this moment to be very special, to be perfect. He had to remind himself to trust his instincts and not aim for pure perfection, as that simply wasn’t possible. He mentally went over a couple of positions; what was the best one to give Atemu the utmost pleasure and not making it too complicated? He kissed him one more time and shifted positions again. Atemu was now on his stomach and he put his hands on the pillow, tracking Yuugi’s movements by turning his head into his direction. Yuugi retrieved the lube from his nightstand drawer. He had bought it a while ago, not knowing beforehand that it was going to take this long for Atemu and him to get intimate. The product hadn’t expired and Yuugi was glad, as he was sure he wouldn’t be able to go in without copious amounts of preparation. He wished that his first bed partner had done the same, but well, they had been so much younger and so incredibly horny. The same horniness was raging through him, that was for sure… but Yuugi had the maturity to think about his partner’s pleasure and not solely about his own satisfaction. 

“What are you doing?” Atemu asked curiously.

“I’m using a bit of lube,” he explained. “It’s odorless and it makes things a lot easier.” He squirted the bottle and of course, it made a funny noise when the product came out. “Excuse me,” Yuugi said, embarrassed. Atemu laughed out loud. Yuugi couldn’t believe his ears. 

“ _Ustaaz_ Khalfani! You’re laughing at a fart noise?”

“Sorry, sorry!” Atemu buried his head into the pillow, his body shaking from the laughter. Yuugi couldn’t help himself, he leaned into the other and whispered into his ear: 

“My, my… what would your esteemed colleagues at the national museum think when I tell them about this?”

“Please, do not tell them,” Atemu said, trying to regain his composure. “They would lose all respect for me. Without it, I will wither away,” he added mock-dramatically.

“Well, we can’t have that. We’ll just keep it as our little secret,” Yuugi quipped and kissed him for good measure, to make sure Atemu knew he’d been joking as well. He straightened himself again and warmed the product between his hands. Yuugi slipped his fingers between Atemu’s buttocks. His movements were slow, but by keeping his focus on Atemu, he could at least somewhat ignore his own throbbing desire. Gods… Yuugi tried to keep his breathing under control. He slid a finger in, carefully gauging Atemu’s reaction. No sign of discomfort, pain or anything else, and he added a second finger. Atemu squirmed just a little. Encouraged, Yuugi curved his fingers and moved them up and down, slow and gentle. He paid attention to Atemu’s physical and mental reactions; for now, the curator had his eyes closed and his lips parted, reveling in the sensations. 

Yuugi smiled to himself. So far, everything was going well. He was happy with Atemu’s response and he kept talking to him, soothing, comforting words while repeating the movements over and over again, his thumb caressing the skin and changing the position of his hand every now and then. With his other hand, he caressed the shape of Atemu’s lower back, fingers tickling the tan skin very lightly. 

“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” Yuugi said. He almost didn’t recognize his own voice; he sounded like a porn star, so low and throaty. He didn’t think Atemu had heard it. The curator was too caught up in living through the array of physical sensations and he softly moaned, smothered into the pillow. Oh Gods, he just couldn’t hold on for much longer. Yuugi leaned into Atemu and asked him again: “Are you sure?”

“ _Aywa_ …” Atemu said ‘yes’, the word leaving his lips with a lustful sigh. Yuugi kissed him between the shoulder blades and withdrew his fingers. He used more of the lube - fortunately the bottle didn’t make any funny sounds now - on himself, generously coating his length. Anxious and excited, he crawled between Atemu’s legs. He’d never been the dominating partner before. He used to be the one to submit, not that he regretted it. Yuugi would be a liar if he were to deny that this moment didn’t mean anything to him. What raged through his body was more than just lust.

“Okay… take a deep breath and relax,” Yuugi said. He was quite nervous himself. What if he failed and disappointed Atemu? He wanted this to go right, to be the best experience for the both of them. He took his time, also to savor the moment. Atemu completely trusted him, his eyes closed in anticipation, not in anxiety. The way he was lying down, naked and beautiful, his breathing uneven yet strong, open and vulnerable, yet so powerful was an amazing sight. Yuugi checked once more for signs of stress, but Atemu seemed fairly relaxed. He couldn’t postpone much longer, not that he wanted to. He wanted this as much as Atemu, and his lover trusted him, waited for him… Yuugi shifted once more between Atemu’s legs and positioned himself. He was ready. Very slowly, he started to push himself in. The curator reacted as if he was being stung by a bee, immediately cramping up. 

“You have to relax,” Yuugi said, keeping his voice calm.

“Yes, yes, sorry,” Atemu mumbled. He inhaled and exhaled. Yuugi tried again, to no avail. It wasn’t going to work, he was so cramped. Yuugi almost felt sorry for the other. How much had Atemu isolated himself to not even be able to experience intimate contact?

“Maybe we should just stop,” Yuugi suggested. He’d rather not, but Atemu’s comfort was more important right now. He leaned into him and kissed him on the cheek. “It’s alright. It’s a very big step. You need more time.”

“I am sorry,” Atemu said. “I am frustrating you.”

“No, you’re not,” Yuugi said, a very small, white lie. “There are other ways to be intimate with each other and like I said, I’m not going to put any pressure on you. We’re not going to do something you don’t want to, remember?”

“But I _want to_ ,” Atemu said. “I... just do not know how.”

“Well, to put it bluntly, you need to relax,” Yuugi said. “You literally need to open up to me. You love me, do you?”

“I do, I do,” Atemu replied with such conviction and passion that it made Yuugi’s heart sing. He never doubted his answer for a second. “I want this, I really want this.”

“Yes, but do you want this for yourself or to satisfy me?” Yuugi asked.

“I do not want you to be disappointed in me. I want you to have all the pleasure you want.”

“No, my love.” Yuugi hugged him briefly. “It’s about _your_ pleasure tonight. Don’t you worry about me. Don’t do this because you feel obligated to. You have to want this yourself. It’s okay to tell me something feels right or wrong.”

“It feels right. It is my body… it reacts on its own, I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, please.” Yuugi raked through Atemu’s hair. It had to be the stress of the moment, he thought to himself. Maybe he hadn’t prepared him well enough and they were moving too fast. Like he had said himself, there were many other ways to be intimate. Another kiss on his neck, his hand still stroking and petting his hair. “I love you so much. I want to be with you forever. My own, beautiful Pharaoh.” Talking to him obviously calmed him down; it was soothing for the both of them. Yuugi could see Atemu relaxing visibly and a little bold, he decided to try again. If it still wasn’t possible, he would stop, no matter what Atemu said. Taking a deep breath, he tried again, gently and slowly. This time, he managed to insert the tip and his chest almost exploded with overwhelming sensations. And he wasn’t even fully in yet! He needed a moment to get himself together. Atemu moaned, lightly grimacing.

“Everything alright?” Yuugi checked him from the corner of his eye.

“Yes, I am fine,” Atemu answered. His eyes were closed, but not in a cramped manner. His hand was clenched, his fingers tightly gripping the fabric of the pillow. Yuugi continued, unable to hold back a moan himself. This was… more than sensational. Inch by inch he progressed, going in deeper, enveloped by the heat and overwhelmed by the intensity of the moment. It took him great self-restraint to check up on Atemu regularly; he had to forcefully hold himself back to not push in faster and harder. Atemu lifted up his head, gasping. “This is the strangest… thing I have ever felt,” he said. 

“Good or bad?” Yuugi asked, running out of breath and brain capacity to form coherent sentences.   
Atemu replied something, but his words were unintelligible. It didn’t look like he was in pain or any discomfort, so Yuugi pushed through, literally, until he was fully in. He didn’t know who moaned the loudest. “You okay?” 

Atemu groaned and mumbled something in return that definitely wasn’t Japanese. Now that he was fully in, Yuugi leaned into the curator, covering his body with his own. He could whisper into his ear that way, not that Atemu was listening to anything, his breathing far too erratic and his mind far too occupied to notice the individual words. Very slowly, Yuugi pulled out a little and pushed back in again, eliciting a loud, almost surprised cry from Atemu. 

His mouth fell open in a wide ‘O’ and he shivered once more. Encouraged, Yuugi repeated the movement and again, and again, until he had found a pace that wasn’t too fast and not too slow. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, though. The pent-up tension, the long wait, the endless postponing, and now that his need and desire was being fulfilled… it was so difficult to keep himself focused and not reacting to the wild, burning passion rushing through his body, demanding more, and more, now now now..! He kept his hands on Atemu’s shoulders, his fingers pressing against his skin while he rolled his hips, pushing into him. Oh, the heat! The tightness! The sensations… he couldn’t help it, Yuugi answered to his own physical demands and urges and he increased his pace drastically and rapidly, his senses and his body taking over his mind. 

It was like he was sixteen all over again, horny and eager, and what added to this moment even more, was his first time as the ‘dominating’ partner. He had never experienced this before and he liked it, he liked it very much… although it was much harder to keep himself under control, guided by his lust, passion and desire… and just like he was sixteen, it was over all too soon. His body had been longing, yearning, aching to fill its desire so much that it simply couldn’t hold on anymore and Yuugi let himself go, not fighting the inevitable. Sighing loudly, Yuugi allowed the orgasm to travel through him, from his head to his toes, shivering with the intense delight. That peak moment when everything came together, those senses culminating, so perfect and so wonderful… he came crashing down hard, panting between Atemu’s shoulder blades, smothering a moan against his skin.

It didn’t take long for the guilt to settle in. How could he have been so selfish, while this was Atemu’s first time? He was the worst lover in the world! Instead of paying attention to Atemu, he had bluntly followed his own selfish urges! Yuugi blushed and was glad that Atemu couldn’t see his face. The curator still had his eyes closed; maybe he was wondering why Yuugi had stopped his rhythm, but he didn’t speak up. Yuugi didn’t withdraw yet. He didn’t think that Atemu had come and he wanted to make sure that he experienced the same kind of release. He pressed a kiss on top of his head and without breaking up their connection, he rolled onto his side, taking Atemu with him. The curator gasped at the sudden movement but went along, he was like putty in Yuugi’s hands. 

“My love,” Yuugi breathed into his ear. He held one arm around Atemu’s chest, keeping him close, and trailed his other hand over his abdomen, to take him in his hand, gently stroking.

“Habibi..” It came out so… lovingly, filled with so much sensuality that it made Yuugi very happy. It wasn’t his intention to hear the other beg for release, he just wanted to hear that he’d been doing it right. Atemu wasn’t in pain or discomfort and he wanted this, just like he had told him. Yuugi continued to stroke him, increasing the pressure. Just like he had suspected, the penetration itself hadn’t made Atemu come. Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to start out like this, but they both had wanted it so much. Right now, it didn’t really matter; Yuugi was more than happy to provide additional stimulation and he increased his hand movements again, stroking just a little harder, and Atemu squirmed and writhed. He started to push against Yuugi’s hand, his body acting on its own. “Habibi… I…” he breathed heavily.

“It’s alright,” Yuugi said. “Show me,” he repeated Atemu’s earlier words back to him. It didn’t take much longer. Atemu ran out of breath and the look on his face was bewildered yet filled with delight and unrepentant pleasure as his orgasm took hold of him. Mouth wide open and his hands almost tearing the pillow apart, he surrendered to his physical reactions, shaking and shivering, chest heaving and legs trembling. Yuugi kept stroking him very lightly, until he was completely spent. He whispered sweet, loving words, knowing that the soft tone was even more important than the words themselves. Atemu turned his head towards him, eyes still closed and gasping and panting, he sagged against Yuugi, totally limp, his body reveling in and enjoying the after waves. Yuugi kissed him on the neck, on his jaw line, his ear and cheek while the other still panted, taken by storm. He didn’t withdraw from him yet, enjoying their connection far too much to break it up already. 

“Habibi…” Atemu mumbled.

“I’m right here,” Yuugi said. “How do you feel?”

“I am tired,” he said. 

Yuugi wasn’t disappointed in his answer. It had been such a cathartic release, in more ways than one, that he’d be really surprised if Atemu had been bouncing off the walls with ecstatic energy. “It’s okay,” he reassured him. “If you want to sleep, sleep. Your hormones are giving your body all kinds of signals to rest.”

“Hormones..?” Atemu repeated.

“Let’s not get technical.” With a smile, Yuugi kissed him on the neck again. “I love the way you look right now,” he said, moving up a little higher to kiss him on the lips. “So relaxed, so at ease.” He could feel Atemu smile under his lips, and he kissed him once more. 

“Really?”

He nodded. “You look like… you’re dreaming with your eyes wide open.” Wow, as if he couldn’t have picked a cheesier cliché… but it was the truth, and he simply didn’t know how else to describe the look on Atemu’s face. The curator appreciated his words though, judging from his warm, wide smile. “Amazing,” Yuugi said.

“Hm?”

“I’ve never seen you smile like that! I mean, sure, I’ve seen you smile before, but this is such a lovely, hot “I-just-got-laid” smile, excuse my crude words…”

Atemu didn’t bother to hide his amusement. “It is the truth, habibi. I just got laid… and I liked it.”

Yuugi nuzzled him. “You really did, didn’t you?”

“It was very weird at first,” Atemu said, sounding drowsily. 

“Maybe we should’ve started out differently,” Yuugi admitted, “instead of going the full way immediately.”

“It does not matter.” He reclined against Yuugi, totally at ease. “We can try out a lot of other things, like you said.”

“We sure can. You don’t know what else I’ve already got on my mind… and not for me only, my love. For you too. This was my first time as well, sort of. I’ve never done this before, I was always the bottom.”

“Really?” Atemu’s eyes widened just a little. “I would never thought so.”

“That’s because you don’t have anyone else to compare me to,” Yuugi said, and called up a very stern expression the next second. “Not that I _want_ you to have anyone else to compare me to.”

“I would not dream of it, not even with my eyes open.” Atemu’s sigh was lovingly and deliciously soft; Yuugi realized that he was enjoying their connection as much as he was. He couldn’t help himself and nuzzled his lover again. 

“We have so many things to discover yet. Think of all the nights of pleasure… and lust… we have ahead of us.”

He kissed him. “If it were not for you, I would never have experienced this.”

“You showed me faith and trust. It was a big step for you, but I’m glad you took it.”

“So do I,” Atemu acknowledged, eyes half-lidded. Yuugi returned the kiss.

“Go to sleep, my Pharaoh. I’ll take care of everything.”

“Did you really… you know, get all the satisfaction…”

“Yes, _ustaaz_ Khalfani,” Yuugi teased him just a little. “Stop worrying. Enjoy your sleep.”

“I want to help you with…” and he was gone. Yuugi chuckled and pressed one more kiss to Atemu’s cheek before withdrawing gently. He rolled out of bed to grab a towel and started to clean them both up. He blew out the candles; most of them had petered out. Yuugi’s thoughts were with their lovemaking. It might not have been perfect, but it had been good… and Gods, just thinking about it made him hard all over again. He had to take care of that as well, before going to bed… he was very happy with how the evening had went. It could’ve ended up a total disaster, but instead he’d been shown endless trust and love, and he was grateful for it. Yuugi took a few moments to watch the sleeping Atemu; he looked so much younger in his relaxed state, no worry or frown on his face, just a content, peaceful expression. 

It had been worth the wait, Yuugi thought to himself. It had been worth the fight, but he hadn’t done all the fighting. Atemu had dealt with his issues concerning his father, letting go of the guilt and sorrow, and finally laying them to rest. The walls he had created and cultivated his entire life, had come crumbling down and he had rebuild himself, the foundations of the walls still there, but not as prominent or as high as before. Atemu still had a long way to go, but compared to where he’d been, at the moment Yuugi got to know him, he simply couldn’t believe how the curator had opened up to him. Now, if he only could open up a little more to the people around him, and show him that same kindness and trust as he showed Yuugi… but maybe that was a step too far, for now. It would take time. But if Atemu could take giant steps like he had shown tonight, Yuugi was very convinced that everything would be alright.

\--------------------------------------------

He didn’t need to show his pass at the National Museum as every employee knew him and greeted him as if he was their colleague. The men called him ‘Khalfani-sama’s partner’, the women simply ‘Khalfani-sama’s boyfriend’ and were amused at their physical similarities. Yuugi would’ve loved to take the afternoon off, but the Research & Development team was still in disarray as to fix the mistake in the algorithm and he was only allowed one hour for lunchtime. He had shown concern that the problem hadn’t been resolved yet, but truth to be told: he had forgotten all about it. With his wonderful evening fresh on his mind, a crooked algorithm was the least of his priorities. He was loyal to his colleagues of course and worked just as hard, while constantly smiling.

Yuugi hurried up the stairs to the Ancient Egypt exhibit, passing the two Tutankhamen statues at the entrance. To his surprise, he saw Malik guiding a large group of tourists around. He didn’t want to bother the young man so he didn’t wave at him; Malik was too concentrated on his work to return the greeting anyway. Yuugi went into the corridors closed off to tourists and visitors, but open to VIP guests and people like him, with an all-access pass. He searched out Atemu’s office and as the door was open, he stuck his head around the corner, immediately spotting the object of his affection behind his large desk.

“Good morning love,” he said. 

“Habibi,” Atemu looked up from his laptop. “I am so sorry I left early this morning, even before you woke up… but with Ishizu gone, the work keeps piling up…”

“You know what I said about work.” Yuugi entered the office. “Hire an assistant.”

“I have tried to talk Malik into working for me, but he is too busy with his studies.”

“I just saw him with a group of tourists?”

“Yes, the museum… or rather I, specifically ask him to. He knows the exhibit very well and his knowledge on Ancient Egypt is very extensive. Besides, it is a great way for him to make some extra money. He says tourists tip well, especially the Americans.”

Yuugi planted himself on the desk and moved his hand on top of Atemu’s. “Enough about Malik-kun. Did you sleep well?”

“ _Very_ well.” Atemu lowered his head a little as to avoid showing his deep blush. 

Amused, Yuugi continued: “You feel okay? Nothing painful or uncomfortable?”

The curator shook his head, sending his large golden earrings flying. Yuugi tilted his head. 

“So… what are you not telling me?” he asked, not sure if he interpreted the signals right. Atemu fidgeted.

“I… I think I want to try it again,” he said and Yuugi was relieved. When he had found the bed empty this morning, he’d been slightly worried that Atemu felt embarrassed or ashamed after all. 

“I’m glad that you liked it, my love. Remember…” he leaned into him, “…everything that I’m doing to you, you can do to me. In fact, I highly recommend it.”

Atemu’s blush turned an even deeper shade of red. “Habibi… please forgive me for being passive for just a little while longer. There is just so much I have to learn…”

“I understand. I don’t mean to pressure you at all, my love. The way you touched me yesterday evening… your fingers all over me…”

“You liked that..?” Their faces were oh so close, and Atemu already parted his lips. “I felt rather clumsy…”

“No… not at all…” Yuugi tilted his head, going in for the kiss.

“Khalfani-sama, the board demands your autograph on… oh!” The young, slender girl almost dropped the heavy paperwork she was carrying. “Excuse me, Mutou-san, I didn’t see you!” She bowed so deeply that her nose almost hit the carpet. Yuugi brusquely pulled away from Atemu, startled by the interruption. He straightened himself and quickly got up his feet instead of sitting on the desk. He recognized the secretary and bowed to her.

“Good afternoon, Keiko-san,” he said formally.

“Keiko, I told you before to knock!” Atemu barked at her.

“I-I’m sorry, Khalfani-sama,” the girl stammered, perplexed. 

“It’s my fault,” Yuugi said, “please don’t fault her, Atemu-kun. I left the door open.”

Keiko blushed just as hard as Atemu, also because of his familiar addressing of the curator. She fidgeted with the paperwork, unsure of what to do. 

Atemu heaved a soft sigh. “My apologies, Keiko,” he said. “I will sign the documents.”

“Yes, Khalfani-sama, thank you.” She put the pile of paperwork on his desk and bowed once again to Yuugi, before hurrying out of the office again. When she was gone, Yuugi took the liberty of kissing him once more. 

“I love it how you’re every inch the strict and stern curator at work, and such a cute, lovestruck cuddlebug at home.”

“You see right through me, habibi,” Atemu said as he started signing the documents. He halted, his hand and pen wavering in the air. “You saw through me and my walls, and whatever else I was trying to suppress. Not only did you do whatever it took to bring those walls down, you also gave me a chance.”

“It’s alright, my love. We’re not perfect. We all have our issues, and it doesn’t matter that you needed more time to work through them.”

“You gave me a chance,” Atemu repeated. “Without you, I would never have been able to experience life as it is.”

“Life is difficult,” Yuugi admitted, “but you would’ve found your way, I’m sure of it.”

“I do not believe _I_ am so sure of it,” Atemu said. Yuugi took the pen from his fingers and put it down, on top of the stack of papers. 

“I’m sorry, but I only have one hour for my lunch break,” he said, a little sheepishly. “I take it you haven’t had lunch either? Let’s go to the cafeteria… we can talk there.”

He nodded and got up from his chair. As he turned towards Yuugi, the latter sneakily wrapped his arms around him. Surprised, but certainly not protesting, Atemu mimicked the movement.

“You know, I think I can get kaa-san and jii-chan out of the house this Saturday. We’ll have the entire day to ourselves… just the two of us… we can talk all day… make love all day…”

“Delicious,” Atemu answered and engaged into a kiss, taking the initiative for once. Enraptured, Yuugi lost himself and responded passionately, forgetting all about lunch.

\------------------------------

Hurriedly, Yuugi left the museum cafeteria. If it hadn’t been for Atemu breaking up the wonderful kisses - much to his dismay - they would’ve skipped lunch altogether. Yuugi hadn’t told the curator how much he wanted to indulge his fantasy of taking him right here, right now, on his very own desk. That was another big step, too big for now. He checked his watch. If he could catch the next subway, he’d be in time to… he bumped into someone and immediately exclaimed: “Sorry! My fault!”

“Hey, Yuugi, long time no see,” a familiar voice greeted him.

“Malik-kun,” Yuugi said. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”

He was sorely tempted to make a joke about their height difference, but Malik refrained from doing so at the last moment. “You already had lunch?”

“Yes,” Yuugi said, “with your boss.”

“He’s not the boss of me,” Malik puffed himself up, “did he tell you that he practically begged me, _begged_ me to take on the tourists? ‘Malik, you are the only one who can handle those heathens with no appreciation for culture at all’, he told me!”

Yuugi had to laugh. “I’m sure he asked you very, very politely, Malik-kun,” he said. “I’d be careful if I were you, he still signs your paycheck.”

“As long as I get to keep my tips,” he winked at Yuugi.

“Sorry that I can’t stay to talk,” he apologized. “I’m on my lunch break and I need to get back to the office… but you look really well. Have you heard from Ishizu-san?”

“She’ll be home soon,” Malik said, looking pleased. “After she wraps up her visit to Libya and Algeria, she’s going to stay for a couple of months here in Domino. She’s been gone almost the entire year…”

Yuugi could see that he missed his sister and that he was looking very much forward to spend time with her, as a family again. Ishizu’s fear that Malik would neglect himself and his studies while she was traveling abroad, hadn’t come true. More so, she was quite surprised to learn that he’d been extremely diligent by taking care of himself and the apartment, and going to class everyday. As she was traveling with Rishid, their brother, she’d been afraid that Malik, all alone, wouldn’t be able to withstand the lure of fast food, clubbing all night with his fellow students and sleeping in every day. Secretly, Yuugi was glad that Atemu had passed up on this position; life would’ve been terribly miserable without his love so close to him.

“Let me know when she’s back, alright?” he asked. “We should get together for dinner and catch up! I’m sorry,” he apologized again, “I really have to go.”

“Nice to see you again,” Malik said. “Oh, by the way, I ran into Keiko earlier…”

“Yes..?”

“Did she really catch you in the act?” He grinned.

“What? No! I mean… in the act of kissing, yes, nothing more!”

Malik was amused. “So Khalfani makes kissy-faces in his office… I’d never held that for possible!”

“Well, you should know what kind of faces he makes at home!” Yuugi blurted out. The next second, he realized what he had said. Malik threw his head into his neck and laughed out loud.

“Seriously? _Finally_? You’re serious, aren’t you? Tell me it’s true!”

“Malik-kun, please,” Yuugi said, wishing he could take his words back. “Be discreet about this, please..?”

“Of course,” Malik said, still grinning. “But you can’t keep me from telling it to my sister. This day will go down into the history books as the day our curator got laid after years of pent-up sexual frustration.”

“Malik-kun!”

“You’re going to be late,” he said pleasantly and Yuugi had no choice but to hurry to the nearest subway station. He was never going to make it, so he had to make up for lost time by staying after business hours. Yuugi took out his cellphone to text Atemu that he was going to be late this evening. As he added hearts and kisses emojis to his message, he sure hoped Malik would keep his big mouth shut.

\-----------------------------------------

“You have to tell me your secret, habibi,” Atemu said. “How did you get kaa-san and jii-chan so far to leave the house for an entire day?”

“It wasn’t that difficult,” Yuugi confessed. “I told them that we needed some time for ourselves and they love going to the shopping mall, so…”

“Is it possible for her to push jii-chan around in his wheelchair all day?”

“It’s an electric wheelchair,” Yuugi said. “Jii-chan can operate it himself and should he get tired, kaa-chan can take over the controls.” He snuggled up to Atemu. After breakfast, they had returned to bed and had been cuddling and snuggling all morning. Yuugi loved lazy days like this; no obligations, no work, just the two of them. He draped his arm over Atemu’s bare chest and traced circles all over his skin. In the privacy of their own room, nudity had never been a problem; Atemu never lacked confidence in his body, but in physical intimacy and the emotions surrounding it. 

Yuugi was actually curious if their first time together was just a breakthrough like the ‘cleansing ritual’ in which Yuugi had Atemu write down the things, emotions or feelings, that he wanted to let go of. Afterwards, they had burned the pieces of paper together, the resulting smoke symbolizing those negative subjects flowing away, dissolving into the air. Ever since that ritual, Atemu had admitted to feeling much lighter, less heavy-hearted, finally able to deal with the sorrow and grief he had experienced all his life. To help him even more, Yuugi had him add a picture of his father (he didn’t have one of his mother, unfortunately) to the Mutou family shrine. Whenever incense or a candle was burned, or food or water was offered, his father was included in the ceremony as well, which was a soothing, comforting thought to the curator. Yuugi enjoyed the feel of Atemu’s arm around him, his hand on his shoulder and upper arm.

“We sure have come a long way, haven’t we?” he suddenly said.

Atemu tilted his head. “What do you mean, habibi?”

“Well… when we just met… we had so many complications in the beginning.”

“You mean _I_ had so many complications in the beginning,” Atemu corrected him. His voice was completely neutral, he wasn’t talking about himself in a depreciative manner. “I had so much to learn. I never knew a relationship could be this hard, but then again, I never gave myself the chance to experience one before.”

Yuugi was happy with Atemu’s insight. “It wasn’t just you, my love. I was pushing too hard and I tried to change you. I wasn’t accepting you as you are and wanted to mold you into something that was fitting my own skewered vision of a perfect relationship.”

“I do not think your vision was that skewered,” Atemu said and gave him a kiss on top of his head. “You wanted a boyfriend who was much more open, someone who did not carry his past as an ugly weight with him, someone who was mentally better balanced… and someone who would not take as long as I did to get… ah, more intimate.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” Yuugi raised his head, craning his neck. “You never had it easy and you came a very long way, even before I met you. What you still had to learn, was a mystery to you… and I guess I had to teach it to you, if only for you to love yourself and not weigh yourself down with all that grief and sorrow.”

More kisses. He could be kissed all day and die a happy man. He moved his upper body up to lie in Atemu’s arms, reveling in the embrace. 

“You were a very good teacher,” Atemu said between kisses.

“You also taught me a lot,” Yuugi gave back. “We had our struggles. We had our bad moments. But as of late, we’ve been going very steady and very smoothly.” He moved his hand, putting it on Atemu’s hip so he could keep himself stable. “More,” he demanded. 

Another kiss. “Oh, before I forget… did you talk to Malik-kun, by any chance?”

Atemu frowned. “Malik? How come you are thinking of him all the sudden?”

“I ran into him the last time I was at the museum, you know, to have lunch with you..?”

“Yes…”

“… he mentioned that Ishizu-san was coming back soon, and he was looking forward to see her again, of course.”

“Ah yes, that is true. I have noted the date of her return flight somewhere…”

“It’s not important. Did you talk to him, though?”

“As a matter of fact, I do not talk to him that often,” Atemu said. “The Human Resources Department calls him whenever a group of tourists book a guided tour. The Puzzle still attracts a lot of visitors, and all that attention is good for the museum. He is very busy with his studies. Why do you ask?”

“Nothing in particular,” Yuugi said, his voice light. It wasn’t that important. Malik wasn’t mean-spirited, and if he ever quipped or joked in that specific direction… well, Yuugi would deal with it when it came to that. He put it out of his mind and focused on Atemu again. Shifting once more, he slid on top of Atemu, softly gasping from the contact and the slight friction. The curator moved his arms around him and resumed kissing.  
Yuugi cupped Atemu’s face, making sure that his elbows weren’t painfully poking in his ribs.   
“About what you said at the museum…”

“I say a lot of things,” Atemu deadpanned.

“You’re very bad at cracking jokes,” Yuugi said. “It’s quite adorable, and it’s uniquely you.”

“I am sorry I do not have a sense of humor,” he deadpanned again. Chuckling, Yuugi kissed him on the nose. 

“You know very well what you said. Do you want me to repeat it to you?”

“Yes,” Atemu said and shivered when Yuugi whispered into his ear: “I think I want to try it again.”

“Yes,” he said again.

“Are you sure?” Yuugi sought out his gaze. “You don’t have to…” and then his eyes went wide.   
“You squeezed my ass!” he cried out. “How dare you!”

“I could not help myself,” Atemu said. “It was such a good opportunity.”

Yuugi smiled at him. “You’re making very good progress.” He enjoyed the warm touch of Atemu’s hands on his lower backside; those slender fingers caressing his skin, traipsing and darting up and down along his spine. He reveled in this kind of attention, feeling at ease in the other’s arms and content to kiss and cuddle him. They had all day to be together like this, and with the pressure and the intensity of ‘the first time’ gone, they were truly relaxed and ready to explore and enjoy, trusting and taking care of each other.

“I love you,” Yuugi said.

“I love you too,” Atemu replied immediately. He had moved his hands up again, playing with Yuugi’s hair, touching his neck and shoulders. Why rush? Yuugi was in the mood for slow, sensual lovemaking and Atemu followed his lead; he had every bit of confidence that sooner or later, the curator would take more initiative and feel more confident to perhaps take on the role as the dominating partner every now and then. Yuugi didn’t mind at all showing him the ropes; he wasn’t all that terribly experienced either, but more than enough to teach Atemu what felt good, what felt great… it was the start of another journey, completing and deepening their relationship. Responding to their passion while greatly loving each other, it was a Saturday well-spend in the bedroom, with loud cries of ecstasy and heated desire, and Yuugi thanked his lucky stars that his grandfather and mother weren’t at home - and that they didn’t have any neighbors.

\-------------------------- 


End file.
